Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu
by sophiahtn
Summary: Satu hal yang ingin Naruto raih, yaitu keinginan memiliki wanita yang di cintainya. Tapi tak ada satu pun wanita yang membuatnya gila. Namun ketika Hinata hadir dalam hidupnya, itulah saat dimana Naruto menjadi gila karenanya, dia bertekad memiliki Hinata. Bagaimana cara Naruto agar memiliki Hinata? Apakah Hinata akan menerima Naruto dengan kondisi dan keadaannya?
1. Chapter 1

Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu

Hallo minna-san...

Sophia update lagi nieh fic yang ke sekian kalinya^^ semoga seneng yah dan gak bosen-bosen bacanya. Emang iya sieh Sophia suka NaruHina dan gak bakalan ganti atau pun terganti, soalnya kenapa?^^ karena udah lekat di hati.

Maaf yah yang suka selain NaruHina, Sophia gak bisa buat cerita selain itu, padahal kan seharusnya gak kayak gitu kan!^^ hahahaha... bodo amatlah, kalian suka atau enggaknya baca fic aku, yang penting aku mah apa atuh... hehehe

Jiaaahhhhhh! Ini diaaaa^ fic yang semua karakternya keluar dari karakter mereka, suka kalau Hinata lebih berani dan gak malu-malu kayak di anime atau pun manganya. Udah sifatnya kaya gitu disononya, masa di fic nya kaya gitu lagi sifatnya^^, gak banget!

Tapi itu semua tergantung yah, terGantung yang nulis cerita gitu^^ hahahaha... kembali dari awal deh, suka gak suka, *whatever* dan.. juga "yang mereview" kalao ada^^ Terimakasih banyak telah menyempatkan diri mengetik-ngetik kata dengan jari jemari anda semua.. ^^sophia sangat menghargainya^^.. sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu^^

Ini keluar dari karakter^^ baik Naruto atau pun Hinata, semuanya berbeda... yasudah jangan terlalu banyak omong (*author pemula*) emang kaya gini kali yah! ^^menyebalkan***

***SELAMAT MEMBACA***

Chapter 1

"ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya kau merusak segalanya Naruto, apa kau tidak pernah belajar bagaimana menghargai waktu!" Kakashi marah besar pada Naruto saat dia melewatkan meeting.

"aku bisa belajar lagi, tenang saja!" dengan nada santai ia mengatakannya.

"tapi ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto. jika kau tidak belajar dari kesalahan mu kau tidak akan bisa memimpin perusahaan ayahmu. Siapa yang akan meneruskannya?"

"aku. Dan aku hanya butuh waktu, jangan ganggu aku untuk saat ini!" Naruto keluar dari ruangannya sambil membanting pintu.

Kakashi hanya memijat-mijat kepalanya saat dia melihat Naruto melenggang pergi dari ruangan. Sedangkan seseorang yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan hanya mengangkat bahu dan tidak ada kepedulian sama sekali. Bukannya Iruka tidak mau peduli, apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya juga, dia butuh waktu untuk bisa sehebat ayahnya memimpin perusahaan.

Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Naruto tinggal bersama Iruka di rumah besarnya yang sepi. Dengan keadaan seperti itu dia tidak pernah betah pulang ke rumah. Akhirnya dia sekarang tinggal di apartement, dan butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membujuk Naruto masuk ke kantor-nya sendiri. Iruka tahu kalau Naruto selalu pergi bersenang-senang setaip malam, dan selalu mabuk-mabukan, tapi dia tidak pernah sedikt pun melihat Naruto menggandeng seorang wanita. Belum!

Saat dia nanti bertemu seseorang yang mampu membuatnya gila, saat itulah dia mungkin tidak akan melepaskan wanita itu. Entah siapa dia, tapi Naruto akan mengatakan, "biarkan aku mencintaimu". Dan saa itulah semua kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik, kurasa!

###

"terimakasih Shizune-san, kau sangat membantu!" wanita itu membungkuk penuh hormat pada seseorang yang dia panggil Shizune.

"ayolah Hinata, aku hanya bisa membantu mu sedikit, kalau nenek chiyo tahu kau bekerja di bar, apa yang akan diakatakan!"

"aku sudah memebritahunya!" dengan nada lembut dia mengatakannya.

Shizune pun terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin nenek Chiyo membiarkan Hinata bekerja di bar, walau pun sebagai seorang pelayan, tapi seharusnya dia khawatir mengenai hal itu. Apakah mungkin dia terpaksa mengijinkan Hinata bekerja di bar, melihat kondisi panti asuhan yang sedang tidak stabil, dia pasti benar-benar terpaksa.

Shizune menghela napas berat. Dia hanya mengangguk lembut pada Hinata dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tugasnya hanya mengantar pesanan dari satu meja ke meja lain, bukan menjadi wanita penggoda atau pun (pel****). Tugas yang mudah, tapi apakah akan mudah jika dia terlihat orang yang dia kenal dan akhirnya menganggap bahwa Hinata bekerja sebagai wanita penggoda.

Mungkin sebaiknya Hinata menyamar, dan saat ini penyamaran yang paling sempurna adalah dnegan memakai kacamata ala orang-orang culun dan dengan menaruh serbet di pundaknya seperti seorang pembantu rumah tangga. Penyamaran yang sempurna.

"kau bisa melakukannya Hinata. Ganbatte!" menyemangati diri sendiri. Benar-benar memilukan

Dia bergegas membawakan pesanan para pelanggan bar, dengan melirik kanan dan kirinya, begitu miris dia melihat para wanita itu yang mengais uang demi hidupnya dengan menggoda semua pria yang ada disana, bersedia menjadi seorang (pel****) dan tidak mempunyai rasa malu sedikit pun. Hianata kasihan melihat mereka semua

Saat matanya tertuju pada wanita berambut merah panjang, dia tidak melihat ke arah depan. Air yang dia bawa kini menumpahi pakaian seoarang pengunjung bar. Hinata menabrak orang itu tanpa melihat wajahnya, dia langsung membungkuk membersihkan gelas yang terjatuh.

"m-maafkan saya, saya...!" kata-kata Hinata terputus saat melihat mata biru itu.

"lain kali kau harus berhati-hati!" ujar pemuda itu, dan dia pun berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

Aneh! Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang entah perasaan apa itu. Tapi untung saja pria itu tidak memperpanjang masalah, jadi Hinata tidak perlu berusrusan dengan kekacauan. Saat hampir tengah malam Hinata bergegas pergi dan pulang ke rumah, dia memiliki banyak orang yang harus ia penuhi kebutuhannya. Anak-anak itu, Hinata harus bekerja keras agar mendapatkan uang yang banyak.

Saat dirinya akan bergegas melewati pintu bar, dia melihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur di meja bar. Kenapa pria itu belum pulang, padahal bar sebentar lagi akan ditutup. Melihat dari dekta, ternyata pria itu pemuda yang tadi ia tabrak, dan sekarang dia mabuk. Apa yang harus dia lakukan, apa membiarkannya begitu saja atau...

Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata membantunya, pria itu berat dan Hinata tidak kuat menyangganya, "setidaknya kau sadarlah sedikit tuan, aku tidak kuat menahan mu," suarnya membuat pemuda itu bangun. Mata birunya melihat samar-samar, seorang wanita, abtin pria itu, apa dia bermimpi? Tidak! Dia tidak bermimpi, memang benar ada seoarang wanita menyentuhnya.

"aku bbukan pria yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan wanita," dengan nada lemah dan otak yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang dia mencoba mengatakannya. "aku pria sejati, apakah kau ingin aku menyentuh mu wanita penggoda?"

"a-apa dia bilang, wanita penggoda. Hey, aku bukan wanita penggoda, aku hanya ingin menolongmu!" Hinata tidak tahan dengan pria ini.

Saat dia melihat taxi, dia menghentikan taxi itu dan menyuruh sopir untuk memasukan pria itu ke mobil. Hinat tidak tahu dimana rumah pria ini, jadi dia tanpa dosa merogoh saku pria itu dan melihat alamat rumahnya.

"semoga aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi!" pinta Hinata pada kami-sama.

###

"dia harus bangun! Dan bekerja, tapi..."

Bukan waktu yang tepat bagi Iruka untuk membangunkan Naruto, dia pasti tidak mau bekerja setelah kemarin dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kakashi. Mungkin sebaiknya dia biarkan saja Naruto istirahat, tapi saat akan berlalu Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun.

"owh.. kau sudah bangun? Ayo kita sarapan, kau pasti lapar,"

"aku akan menyusul," Naruto bangun dari ranjangnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Saat air shower membasahi rambut dan sekujur badannya dia tiba-tiba teringat, seorang wanita, dia melihat seorang wanita membawanya keluar dari bar dan menaikan dia ke taxi. Dia sangat ingat wajah Hinata, sentuhannya yang lembut, maanya yang indah, rambut panjangnya yang terurai sampai ke pinggang. Ingin sekali Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambut itu.

"siapa dia?" gumam Naruto, "siapa pun dia, dia akan menjadi milikku."

Ya tuhan!^ dengan hanya melihat wajahnya sekilas, apalagi dengan keadaan mabuk, apakah dia akan mengenali Hinata dengan pakaian ala pembantunya, mustahil itu terjadi. Tapi kalau Naruto sudah bertekad dia pasti akan mendapatkannya.

Setelah dia selesai mandi, ternyata dia tidak menyusul Iruka untuk sarapan, dia malah pergi dengan membawa mobilnya menuju sebuah caffe dan bertemu seseorang. Pria berambut hitam dengan mata onix nya dan seorang wanita berambut pink pendek.

"kau agak berbeda hari ini Naruto, ada apa?" Sasuke, dialah salah teman Naruto, dan wanita yang ada disampingnya adalah Sakura, kekasihnya.

"aku ingin kau menemaniku ke bar itu lagi!" ujar Naruto.

"oww wooww.. tunggu, tunggu, apa yang terjadi semalam saat kami meninggalkan mu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada antusias tinggi.

"aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita penggoda, dia benar-benar cantik," ujar Naruto berterus terang.

"semua wanita penggoda memang cantik Naruto, itulah mengapa mereka menggoda setiap pria. Aku penasaran, wanita penggoda mana yang membuat mu tergoda,"

"dia berbeda Sakura, dia bukan seperti wanita penggoda lainnya, dia bagaikan malaikat tanpa sayap,"

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala mereka. Teman mereka yang satu ini telah tergoda dengan wanita penggoda, mereka tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti permintaannya. Menemaninya ke bar itu lagi. Malam ini!

Ketika malam datang, seperti biasanya Hinata menyamar dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pelayan bar. Sedangkan disisi lain Naruto tengah mencari-carinya, saat matanya tertuju pada Hinata yang tengah membawa nampan berisi air dia menyipitkan matanya. Warna mata yang sama dengan wanita yang kemarin dia temui, tapi apakah wanita itu wanita yang sama yang dia lihat kemarin.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Dia hampir menyerah, tapi tidak, dia langsung menuju ke pemilik bar dan bertanya perihal wanita itu. Shizune sebagai pemilik bar tahu betul siapa wanita yang Naruto maksud, dia tidak mungkin memberitahu Naruto.

"saya tidak tahu wanita yang anda maksud tuan, mungkin anda salah orang!"

Tidak mungkin! Naruto benar-benar frustasi sekarang, tidak mungkin dia salah orang, atau jangan-jangan wanita itu... yah, Naruto akan menunggunya saat tengah malam. Dan disaat itulah mungkin Naruto akan bertemu dengannya.

Saat tengah malam menjelang, Naruto melihatnya, wanita penggoda itu, yah, dia benar-benar wanita itu. Naruto menarik tangannya saat wanita itu keluar dari pintu, tubuhnya terhempas membentur dada bidang Naruto, dan Naruto memerangkap Hinata dalam pelukannya.

Hinata memekik terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya tidak bisa terlepas dari pelukan itu. Dia meronta tapi Naruto semakin erat memeluknya.

"aku sudah lama menunggumu cantik, dari mana saja kau!"

"lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan berteriak!" Hinata mengancam.

"silahkan kau berteriak, tapi aku akan menutup mulutmu dengan mulutku!" Naruto balik mengancam Hinata.

"apa mau mu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan hal ini pada ku, lepaskan aku!"

"bukankah setiap wanita penggoda ingin hal-hal seperti ini?"

Hinata terkejut. "Wanita penggoda? Aku bukan wanita penggoda, aku hanya seorang pelayan, dan kau tidak berhak melakukan hal ini padaku, karena aku tidak memintanya."

"seorang pelayan?" Naruto terkejut.

"tidak semudah itu, aku tidak percaya dengan mu sekarang, kau seorang wanita penggoda,"

"lepaskan aku sekarang!"

Naruto memang melepaskannya, tapi dia menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. Hinata meronta, tapi kekuatannya tidak cukup untuk melawan Naruto, Naruto membawa Hinata ke taman kota, benar-benar sepi saat tengah malam.

"aku akan memberikan apa pun yang kau minta, asal kau membalasnya dengan godaan maut mu!"

Naruto sudah mengatakan niatnya. Dia berniat mencim Hinata, tapi Hinata menamparnya keras-keras. Hingga membuat Naruto merasakan perih dibagian sudut bibirnya.

"ku sudah katakan padamu, aku bukan wanita penggoda, camkan itu!" Hinata berlalu pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto menyentuh pipinya yang memerah. "aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu!" ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

###

Hinata terlihat amat sangat lelah, dia mencoba untuk tidur, tapi pikirannya tidak mampu membuatnya tertidur. Dia masih memikirkan pria itu, seenaknya saja dia menyebut Hinata wanita penggoda, siapa dia berani-beraninya melecehkan wanita.

Dia tahu betul bahwa semua wanita yang ada di bar itu telah dilecehkan oleh semua pria, hanya saja mereka hanya terpaksa dilecehkan untuk sekedar mendapatkan uang. Kalau anak-anak panti sudah bisa bekerja dan mereka semua dewasa, Hinata tidak akan mengajarkan pada mereka untuk bekerja dengan terpaksa hingga menjadi wanita penggoda. Dia akan membuat mereka menjadi wanita yang berguna untuk diri sendiri atau pun orang lain.

"Hinata? Apa kau sudah tidur?" nenek Chiyo memasuki kamar Hinata dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Hinata terbangun dan memandang nenek Chiyo, wajahnya yang sudah keriput serta matanya yang sudah sayu, masih tetap bertahan dengan semua anak-anak panti yang telah ia rawat dan ia jaga. Sama seperi dirinya, ketika Hinata dan adiknya Hanabi yang berada dalam gendongannya ditinggal satu-satunya keluarga yaitu ayahnya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dia dan Hanabi tergeletak ditepi jurang dengan keadaan terluka, Hanabi yang berada dalam dekapannya tidak terluka sama sekali, hanya dia yang terluka parah dengan ayahnya yang meninggal.

Nenek Chiyo datang dengan beberapa polisi dan menemukan dirinya dan Hanabi, melihat tidak ada orang lagi yang bisa merawat mereka akhirnya dia dibawa pulang dan dirawat oleh pihak panti asuhan yang ketuai oleh nenek Chyio. Saat itulah Hinata hidup bersamanya, hingga setua ini, para pekerja yang lain sudah berhenti dan tak mampu lagi untuk membantu. Kini tinggal dirinya dan adiknyanya lah yang membantu panti asuhan.

Tak cukup dari biaya pihak yayasan dia harus bekerja keras untuk lebih menckupi kebutuhan hidup. Pilihan Hinata pada pekerjaannya yang sekarang, menjadi pelayan bar, ternyata tidak ditentang nenek Chiyo, nenek Chiyo terpaksa mengijinkan Hinata bekerja di bar, karena kebutuhan yang mendesak.

"apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi Hinata?" tanya nenek Chiyo.

"tidak ada, semuanya baik-baik saja." Dia tersenyum, senyum palsu, yang semohga saja tidak dicurigai nenek Chiyo. Nene Chiyo mencium keningnya dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Saat itulah Hinata tertidur dan semakin dia tertidur, semakin dalam dia akan bermimpi. Mimpi yang indah!

Bersambung..^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hai..hai..hai.. minna-san, gimana nieh chapter pertama? Memuaskan enggak? Kayanya enggak deh yah .. tapi gak pa", Sophia akan selalu tersenyum apapun komentarnya^^.. BTW, makasih sudah mereview yah, saya menghargainya**sangat!

OOOH YAH! Untuk para pemeran **BAM** semuanya keluar dari karakter masing-masing, terus mereka semua itu ceritanya udah pada dewasa, alias udah pada kerja, gak ada yang sekolah atau pun apalah yang kayak anak remaja-temaja gitu^^

Ooo yah, yang chapter dua ini semoga tidak mengecewakan juga yah! Sebenarnya Sophia menjunjung tinggi arti dari sebuah kata ^^Romance^^ tapi karena belum sepenuhnya memaknai atau pun mendalaminya Sophia bingung nieh, yang itu terlalu Romance apa nggak, dan yang itu Romancenya kurang gaak! Sophia pusing sendiri jadinya , jadi untuk kawan semua, kasih saran yah buat Sophia, Romancenya kurang atau dapet gaknya^^ please bangetzzzz!

Yawdah langsung jah nie dia, chapter 2^^

^^selamat membaca^^

###

"aku menginginkan dia, aku akan memberi imbalan sesuai keinginan mu," Naruto sudah mengatakannya, dia menginginkan Hinata. Dengan berbicara pada pemilik bar agar membujuk Hinata untuk menemaninya walau hanya satu malam.

"ini benar-benar keterlaluan tuan, dia hanya seorang pelayan, dia tidak bekerja seperti wanita lainnya," ujar Shizune.

"aku mohon, bujuk dia!"

Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Shizune pada Hinata. Dia tidak mungkin menyesatkan Hinata, dia sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai adikanya sendiri, dan tidak mungkin dia menyerahkan Hinata pada orang lain hanya untuk mendapatkan uang.

Ketika Hinata datang tepat pukul delapan malam, Naruto melihatnya dari pintu belakang, dia ingin sekali mengikutinya, membuktikan bahwa dia bukan pelayan. Tapi setelah ia benar-benar mengikuti Hinata, ia sadar, bahwa yang dikatakan Hinata dan pemilik bar itu ternya benar adanya.

Tapi Naruto tidak akan berhenti untuk mendapatkannya, dia harus memiliki Hinata. Naruto semakin mengikutinya, masuk dalam ruang ganti dan melihat Hinata tengah memakai kacamata culunnya. Lalu setelah itu, dia kembali dengan pekerjaannya, menjadi seorang pelayan. Naruto hanya mendesah, melihat Hinata bolak balik seperti setrikaan, "apa enaknya menjadi seorang pelayan!" ujar Naruto.

Dia kembali melihat Hinata, dan tiba-tiba saja Hinata menabrak seorang pria, pria itu memarahinya dan hampir memukulnya. Kalau saja Naruto tidak cepat-cepat menghentikan pria itu, mungkin saja wajah cantik Hinata akan tergores tangan yang tak pantas menyentuhnya. Naruto menghentakan tangan itu, dia mengancam pria itu, dan pria itu marah-marah. Sesaat kemudian, perkelahian pun tak terelakan, keduanya langsung babak belur.

Melihat hal itu Shizune menyuruh bodyguard nya untuk menghentikan perkelahian itu, pria itu dilempar keluar, sedangkan Naruto, dia terluka, wajah tampannya kini dipenuhi memar. Hinata segera membawanya dengan bantuan para bodyguard. Dia mengompres luka Naruto, sedangkan Naruto, dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"dia pria yang aneh, dia menganggapku sebagai wanita penggoda, padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku bkan wanita penggoda, dia tidak percaya," ujar Hinata dengan nada protes.

"dia memang tidak salah menganggap mu seperti itu!" ujar Shizune.

"Shizune-san, kenapa anda bilang begitu?"

"dia menyuruhku untuk membujuk mu menghabiskan waktu dengannya hanya satu malam, dan dia akan memberi imbalan besar kalau aku berhasil,"

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Ini sangat keterlaluan, Hinata seharusnya tidak menolong pria itu, tapi apa sekarang, dia malah menolognya bahkan membantu mengompres lukanya. Tapi kalau dia tidak menolongnya, pria itu pasti berpikiran kalau dia tidak punya perasaan. Semuanya serba salah sekarnag, nanti kalau dia bangun apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti?

Beberapa jam kemudian Naruto terbangun, dia melihat jamnya, pukul sebelas malam, saatnya wanita itu pulang. Dia mendengar langkah kaki, Hinata memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat Naruto yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Padahal dia sudah sadar, tapi dia hanya berpura-pura. Ketika dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan menggerai rambutnya kembali, Naruto hampir saja berdiri dan menyerang Hinata, tapi dia menahannya.

"Hinata!" panggil Shizune, dan sekarang Naruto tahu siapa nama wanita itu, Hinata, batin Naruto. shizune menayakan keadaan Naruto, dia melihat Naruto masih belum terbangun.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan Hinata, dia tidak mungkin berada disini semalaman!"

"aku tidak tahu. Tapi tunggu! Kemain saat dia mabuk aku memasukannya ke dalam taxi dan menyuruh supir itu untuk mengantarkannya, apa kita harus melakukannya lagi?"

"itu ide yang bagus, aku akan memanggil taxi,"

Naruto telah mendengar semua itu. Dia tidak mungkin lagi gagal malam ini, dia harus mendapatkan Hinata, apapun yang terjadi Hinata harus ikut dengannya. Tanpa di sangka-sangka Naruto melakukan hal yang paling dia tidak inginkan. Menculik Hinata, saat taxi sudah ada di depan bar, Shizune mulai memanggil Hinata, saat kembali ke dalam dia tidak menemukan siapa pun di ruangan itu.

Suara taxi terdengar. Shizune terkejut saat dia melihat Naruto memasuki mobil. Siapa yang dia bawa, batin Shizune, jangan-jangan dia membawa Hinata! Malam itu dia tidak bisa melakukan apa u=pun untuk menolong Hinata, dia tidak mungkin melapor polisi, mengikuti taxi itu pun sudah terlalu jauh, lalu apakah dia harus memberitahu nenek Chiyo? Itu adalah pilihan konyol, Shizune tidak mau melakukan hal itu, dia pasti kena marah habis-habisan. Dia harus tetap tenang dan berpikir jernih, dia berharap semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata, semoga saja!

"aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk mu Hinata, semoga kau baik-baik saja!"

###

Sementara itu di apartement Naruto. Hinata tengah terduduk di tempat tidur dengan tangan dan kaki yang masih terikat. Lalu Naruto mulai melepaskannya, saat ikatan itu terlepas Hinata mulai menampar Naruto sekeras mungkin. Naruto mengaduh kesakitan, Hinata sendiri pun terkejut karena menamparnya dengan keras.

"awwhh.. kau mau membunuhku?"

"a-aku m-minta m-maaf, aku...tunggu, untuk apa aku meminta maaf, seharusnya aku memarahimu karena kau menculikku, keterlaluan!"

"aku tidak menculik mu cantik, aku hanya ingin bersama mu malam ini," Naruto lebih mendekat ke arah Hinata, dia menahan tangan Hinata yang sebentar lagi menamparnya. "aku seharusnya membiarkan tali itu terus mengikat tangan mungil mu ini, agar tidak beralih ke pipiku yang memar ini."

"lepaskan aku, tolong... aku bukan wanita penggoda seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku mohon!" Hinata menitikkan air mata. Dan Naruto menghapus air mata itu, membelai pipi Hinata yang lembut dengan jari-jarinya yang lihai.

"aku tahu. Maka dari itu, jadilah wanita penggoda, hanya untukku seorang!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi Nauto tetap pada pendiriannya, menjadikan Hinata hanya untukknya. Dia mendorong Hinata jatuh tertidur dan memerangkap tubuh Hinata dengan kedua lengannya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, dia hanya seorang wanita, tidak mungkin bisa dia melawan.

Hinata mulai menangis lagi, kal ini lebih deras dan lebih erisak. Naruto tidak tahan melihat seorang wanita menangis, dia bangkit dan duduk dengan hati yang bingung dan pikiran yang kacau. Dia ingin sekali mencium Hinata walau hanya satu ciuman, tapi spertinya penolakan nyata tidak bisa terhindarkan.

"jangan menangis! Aku tidak suka melihat seorang wanita menangis,"

Hinata lalu berhenti menangis, dia menundukkan kepala dan mengucapkan terimakasih, Naruto bingung sekarang, terimakasih untuk apa. Padahal dia tadi membuat Hinata menangis, dia amat bingung dengan wanuta ini.

"terima kasih telah menolongku dari pria itu, dan terimakasih karena kau tidak melecehkanku!"

"aku tidak melecehkan mu Hinata," ujar Naruto.

"jangan memanggil namaku seolah kau mengenalku,, lagi pula aku tidak tahu siapa namamu!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, panggil aku Naruto!"

"aku tidak berniat untuk bertema dengan mu, untuk apa aku memanggil namamu."

"aku juga tidak berniat menjadi temanmu, tapi aku berniat untuk memiliki mu."

Penegasan dari kata-katanya itu membuat Hinata terkejut dan dia menjauh sedikit dari Naruto. Naruto meraih Hinata, tapi dia menghindar lebih dulu hingga tidak terjangkau. Hinata berlari dari tempat tidur dan beralih ke sofa, Naruto mengikutinya, tapi Hinata tidak hanya diam, dia melemparkan barang-barang yang ada di meja.

Mulai dari buku-buku, bantal sofa, bingkai, bahkan vas bunga yang mengenai kening Naruto. dia tidak dapat menghindar, Naruto sempoyongan, dia memijat-mijat kepalanya, dia hampir pingsan. Hinata memekik terkejut, dia berlari dan menyangga Naruto dan mendudukannua disofa.

"oh kami-sama, maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf!" Hinata mengambil air dan kompres, dan menaruhnya di meja.

Naruto sudah pingsan, darahnya hanya keluar sedikit, tapi memarnya pasti akan terlihat jelas, dia benar-benar tidak sengaja melempar vas itu. Tapi lihat sekarang, perbuatannya tidak bisa di maafkan. Hinata duduk di sofa dan menaruh bantal di pahanya untuk menyangga kepala Naruto yang sudah berbaring di sofa.

Dia mulai mengompres lukai itu. Jari-jarinya menyentuh kening Naruto yang di penuhi memar perkelahian dan akibat perbuatan Hinata. Dia juga menyentuh pipi yang babak belur itu, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Entah kenapa dia sangat terlena dengan kegiatannya itu, semakin dia menyentuhnya, semakin dia tidak ingin melepsanya.

Kini jari jemarinya membelai bibir Naruto. kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Hinata, apa yang sedang terjadi dengan mu, kau tidak boleh terlena olehnya. Suara hatinya memperingatkannya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak menggubrisnya, semakin dia menyentuh, dia semakin tidak sadarkan diri. Kini kantuk mulai meyerangnya, kepalanya teromabng ambing kesana kemari.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata memang tertidur, kepalanya terlempar kedepan hingga wajahnya pun menghadap wajah Naruto, beberapa senti lagi, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Oh tuhan, tidak dapat dipercaya. Hinata tidak sadar kalau bibirnya kini menyentuh bibir Naruto.

Naruto merasakan lembut dibibirnya, napas yang teratur berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, Hinata tertidur dengan keadaan yang sama sekali ia tidak duga. Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Hinata, disaat itulah Hinata terbangun. Dia mendapati dirinya tengah tertunduk dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naruto.

"kyaaaaaaa!" Hinata berteriak kencang dan menjauhkan Naruto dari pahanya, Naruto berguling ke lantai dan dia sudah tidak dapat merasakan tulangnya lagi. Semuanya hancur sudah, keninganya yang sedang terluka kini menyentuh lantai dengan sangat keras.

"kau mencari-cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kurang ajar sekali kau!"

"kau yang mendekatkan bibir mu sendiri padaku, kau menghidangkan sesuatu yang sangat ingin sekali aku rasakan sejak aku pertama melihat mu!"

Hinata terkejut. Dia ingin mencium Hinata saat pertama melihatnya? Saat itu dia kan sedang mabuk, mana mungkin dia mengingat wajah Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa percaya begitu saja, dia tidak akan terpedaya dengan pria seperti Naruto.

"kau mabuk saat itu, mana mungkin kau mengingat wajahku!"

"wajah cantikmu selalu terbayang, aku tidak mungkin lupa."

Hinata merona mendengar kata-katanya, dia benar-benar bisa membuat Hinata melayang kalau seandainya dia selalu berdekatan dengan Naruto. Hinata harus tahu diri, siapa dirinya dan siapa Naruto. mereka berbeda jauh, dengan tempat tinggalnya yang mewah ini, sudah pasti Naruto orang kaya, sementara dia hanya anak panti asuhan dan seorang pelayan, tidak cocok dengan Naruto.

Tunggu! Kenapa dia berpikiran dia tidak akan cocok dengan Naruto. memang sudah seharusnya begitu bukan, dia bahkan tidak boleh memanggil namanya atau pun apalah... Hinata sudah tahan lagi, dia tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan, dia semakin kehilangan kesadaran dan akhirnya dia pingsan.

Keesokan paginya mereka berdua terlihat tengah berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Hinata yang memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto membuka matanya, dia melihat Hinata, cantik, batin Naruto. dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, Hinata masih belum terbangun, dia mengecupnya sekali lagi, dan maish belum terbangun.

Naruto menyeringai. Ini benar-benar kesempatan. Saat akan menciumnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya Hinata mulai terbangun dan mendapati Naruto akan menciumnya, dia meronta tapi Naruto memerangkapnya dengan erat. Hinata lelah, dia pasrah sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi?

"t-tidak.. berhenti..!" dengan nada yang lemah Hinata memohon.

"m-maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud, Hinata, aku minta maaf!"

Hinata terbangun. "terimakasih.. terimakasih karena kau sudah menjadikanku wanita penggoda." Kata-kata terakhirnya itu membuat Naruto terluka, dia tidak terlalu terluka, dia yang lebih melukai Hinata. Sekarang Hinata pergi dari hadapannya dan dia pasti tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

###

"kau dari mana saja semalam Hinata, kau tidur dimana?" nenek Chiyo terlihat khawatir. Untunglah Shizune-san tidak memberitahu nenek Chiyo.

"Shizune-san memerlukan bantuan ku nek, jadi aku membantunya." Ujar Hinata dengan lirih.

Dia ingin sekali membahagiakan nenek Chiyo, Hanabi dan anak-anak pantu asuhah lainnya. Maka dari itu ia bekerj keras untuk mendapatkan uang yang banyak agar apa pun yang mereka minta Hinata bisa mengabulkannya. Tapi hidup yang seperti itu harus membutuhkan pengorbanan dan kerja keras, Hinata tahu itu.

Menjelang siang Hinata mulai membantu temannya, Ino yamanaka. Dia adalah pemilik dari toko bunga Yamanaka, Hinata bekerja sampingan di toko Ino dari siang sampai sore. Setelah itu dia akan ke bar dan menjadi pelayan, waktu istirahatnya hanya setengah hari, dari jam 12 sampai jam 12 siang. Dan itu pun digunakan untuk mengurusi panti dan anak-anak, waktu istirahat yang sangat tidak cukup.

"jadi dia bekerja disini yah!" gumam Naruto.

Dia tengah menyelidiki Hinata, dan mencari tahu asal usulnya. Semua waktu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk bekerja malah dia gunakan untuk mencari tahu identitas seseorang, dia benar-benar tergila-gila pada Hinata.

Hinata terlihat berjalan menjauhi toko dengan membawa beberapa buket bunga. Ternyata dia akan mengantar pesanan. Seharusnya dia menunggang sepeda atau kendaraan lainnya, dia malah berjalan kaki, apa dia tidak kelelahan, Naruto membatin. Dia mulai mengikuti Hinata, hingga sampai di gang sempit yang ternyata disana sudah ada para pemangsa.

"lihat dia, cantik sekali!" ujar salah satu pria yang mulai mendekati Hinata.

"jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan berteriak."

Mereka tertawa. Jumlah mereka ada empat orang dan semuanya terlihat sangat ganas, Hinata harus berhati-hati, dia ingin sekali berteria, tapi tidak mungkin akan ada orang yang mendengarnya. Sesaat kemudian, salah satu pria itu semakin mendekat dan hampir menyentuh tangan Hinata, kalau saja Naruto tidak menghentikannya, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada lengan Hinata yang mulus itu.

"siapa kau?" ujar pria itu.

"siapa pun aku kau tidak berhak menyentuhnya!" ujar Naruto.

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu bocah ingusan, apa kau berhak atas dirinya?"

Naruto terkekeh, "tentu saja aku berhak. Karena dia wanita ku!" ujar Naruto mengakuinya.

Naruto terlibat perkelahian, satu orang melawan tiga orang, sungguh hebat jika Naruto memenagkan pertarungan ini. Badan mereka semua terlalu besar untuk mengahajar Naruto yang berukuran pas dan juga lincah. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka pun tepar, lalu Naruto pun menarik tangan Hinata dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengucapkan terima kasih, dia bahkan melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto dengan paksa dan langsung pergi menjauh. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengejar Hinata. Naruto membuntutinya dari belakang dan Hinata tahu iu. Hinata sampai ditempat orang yang memesan bunganya, "permisi, kiriman bunga!' ujar Hinata. Naruto tepat dibelakangnya.

"ooh sudah datang yah," seorang wanita yang kira-kira berusia empat puluahn muncul dari balik pintu dan mengambil bunga itu, wanita itu melihat Naruto yang ada di belakang Hinata "oowh, apakah kalian berdua sepasang kekasih?" sebelum Hinata berbicara, Naruto langsung menyambar tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata sangat terkejut, "tentu! Kami memang sepasang kekasih, apakah kami serasi nyonya?"

"oowh tentu saja. Kau tampan dan kau sangat cantik, kalian beruda sangat cocok!"

"terima kasih atas pujian mu nyonya!" wania mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Naruto masih memeluk Hinata dari belakang, "lepaskan aku!" ujar Hinata dengan nada kesal, dia mencoba melepaskan diri, tap Naruto semakin memeluknya erat, "kau tidak dengar yah, lepaskan aku!" Naruto tersenyum jahil dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Hinata, dengan sangat lembut hingga membuat Hinata merinding, "aku akan melepaskan mu, asal kau mencium ku!" dan Naruto meraih dagu Hinata dengan sangat pelan, Hinata melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, disudut bibir Naruto, "kau berdarah," ujar Hinata lirih.

Naruto pun menghentikan usahanya untuk mencium Hinata, dan bertanya, "kau takut darah?" Hinata mengangguk. lalu Naruto pun melepaskan Hinata dan pergi menjauh. Hinata sedikit khawatir sekarang, apa dia salah bicara? Dia hanya mengangguk, itu saja. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba pria itu pergi. Tapi bukankah itu bagus untuk Hinata hingga ia bisa terlepas darinya. Tapi ada rasa khawatir dalam diri Hinata, lalu dia pun pergi menyusulnya.

"tunggu!" teriak Hinata. Naruto pun berhenti, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi, apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?" Naruto menggeleng, "tidak, kau tidak salah sama sekali, aku yang salah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau takut darah." Ooooh. Hanya itu? Batin Hinata, kalau darahnya sedikit itu mungkin dia tidak terlalu takut, "hanya sedikit darah, aku sedang tidak ketakutan sekarang!" ujarnya. "aku akan mengobati luka mu." Tambah Hinata.

Bersambung...^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hai..ha..hai.. minna-san, apa kabar nieh? Semoga baik yah!^^. O yah, gimana chapter kedua, garing yah,? gk pa"" deh, Sophia tetep semanget ko. Buat yang ngeriview makasih banyak yah, apapun review y Sophia sangat menghargai!^^ kalo bisa tolong kasih saran juga yah, tentang itu lho, ^^Romance^^ y... hehe## ywdh, jangan lama-lama ngomong, langsung jah yah, nie dia...chp3^^

Selamat membaca^^

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Hinata hingga ia bersedia mengobati luka yang sedang Naruto rasakan. Kenapa aku mengobati lukanya, batin Hinata, seharusnya aku menghindarinya, tapi kan dia juga telah menyelamatkan ku dari para preman itu, aku bingung harus bagaimana?

Hinata masih bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiri, tangannya masih fokus mengobati luka itu, tapi akal sehatnya hilang entah kemana. Sementara itu Naruto malah mengamatinya, tidak, dia memandangi Hinata, sangat intens, Hinata bagaikan mangsanya.

Naruto mencoba untuk membuyarkan pikiran Hinata yang entah kemana perginya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia hanya ingin memandanginya, untuk saat ini. Tapi sedetik kemudian Hinata tersadar, ia juga sadar kalau Naruto tengah mengamatinya, "jangan melihat ku seperti itu!" ujar Hinata. Naruto berdecak, "memang seperti apa aku melihatmu?" Naruto malah bertanya, dan Hinata hanya menyipitkan matanya, "baiklah, aku sudah selesai mengobati mu, dan sekarang aku mau pulang!"

Hinata tidak sempat menjauh dari Naruto, karena Naruto menarik tangannya, "aku akan mengantar mu pulang!" lalu Naruto berdiri menggenggam tangan Hinata, dan menjauhi bangku taman, yang satu jam lalu digunakan untuk duduk sambil mengobati luka Naruto. Hinata masih pasrah, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

"kau tidak perlu memegang tanganku seperti ini!"

"kenapa?"

"ya karena... karena kau bukan siapa-siapa ku, kau juga bukan teman ku, apalagi kau tidak sama sekali mempunyai hubungan dengan ku. Jadi untuk apa kau..."

Kata-katanya terhenti saat Naruto menutup bibir Hinata dengan jarinya, "apa kau sudah selesai bicara, sekarang giliran ku. Dengar yah nona cantik..."

Belum sempat berbicara Hinata sudah memotongnya dengan mengusir tangan Naruto dari mulutnya "berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu, kau tidak berhak memotong pembicaraan ku dengan cara seperti itu, keterlaluan!" Naruto tersenyum sinis, "bukankah aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, kau lupa? Bukankah aku pernah mencium mu?" Seketika itu Hinata merona, wajahnya memerah. Naruto sangat menyukai hal itu.

"sudahlah!" ujar Naruto, "sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum malam, bukankah begitu yang kau inginkan?"

Hinata hanya terdiam dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto hanya menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang. sungguh wanita luar biasa, pikir Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Naruto terkejut saat melihat tempat yang mereka tuju. Panti asuhan kasih bunda, terlihat begitu jelas di matanya. Hinata berbalik dan menatap Naruto, dia terkekeh melihat Naruto yang tampak terkejut, "kau terkejut? Sudah ku duga kau memang terkejut. Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan tempat tinggal ku, bahkan mungkin dengan sangat jelas kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Yah, aku hanya seorang anak yatim piatu, aku tidak sekaya dirimu, aku tidak sederajat dengan mu, jadi sudah sepantasnya kau tidak lagi menemuiku dan mengganggu ku lagi, sudah jelas?"

"kurasa apa yang kau katakan memang sangat jelas. Tapi jangan harap aku tidak akan menemui mu lagi!"

"aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, bahwa aku tidak pantas mengenal mu bahkan berteman dengan mu, tolong mengertilah kalau kita ini berbeda. Kau tahu istilah seperti..."

"sendok dan garpu, itulah kau dan aku, bukankah begitu?" ujar Naruto berterus terang.

"langit dan bumi, itulah aku dan kau, dan seharusnya kau lebih cerdas dariku!"

Naruto terkekeh, lalu dia melanjutkan, "aku tidak tahu istilah itu. Yang aku tahu adalah, siapa pun dirimu, aku ingin lebih mengenal mu, siapa pun orang tua mu, aku ingin menjadi teman mu, dan sekaya apa pun diriku, aku pikir kita sama. Sama di mata Tuhan, kau mengerti maksud ku? Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untuk aku menjauhi mu, aku menganggap semua sama, aku dan kamu!"

Hinata menghela napas berat, "tolong jangan mempersulit keadaan, kau tidak pantas... tidak, tidak, maksud ku, aku... aku tidak pantas berteman dengan mu, kau mengerti? Sekarang pulanglah! Dan oh yah, aku ucapkan terimakasi karena sudah menolongku, dan sekali lagi, jauhi aku dan jangan ganggu aku lagi, dan juga... jangan pernah lagi datang kemari!" Hinata berlalu dan hilang dalam sekejap.

###

" _jauhi aku dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!"_

Naruto masih memikirkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, ia berusaha untuk menghindar dari Naruto. apa masalahnya jika dia yatim piatu, bukankah Naruto juga seperti dia, tidak punya orang tua, lalu apa masalahnya? Apakah Hinata malu karena statusnya itu ataukah... Naruto frustasi, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Naruto!" saat pikirannya sedang kacau, seseorang memanggilnya, dan itu membuatnya kesal, "apa yang kau inginkan paman?" Iruka tiba-tiba berhenti sebelum mencapai Naruto, "apa yang kau pikirkan hah, sampai-sampai kau membentak ku seperti itu, apa karena pekerjaan mu, uang atau... oooh, jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan seorang wanita, benar begitu?"

Naruto hanya terdiam, "aaah, jadi benar dugaan ku? Siapa wanita itu hingga dia membuat mu seperti ini, siapa dia?"

"dia seorang pelayan," jawab Naruto jujur, "dia juga seorang yatim piatu seperti ku, dan dia tinggal disebuah panti asuhan. Aku berpikir akan dengan sangat mudahnya aku mendapatkannya, tapi nyatanya dia malah menolak untuk berteman dengan ku, apa yang salah pama, jelaskan padaku!"

"ooww jadi begitu, menurut paman, dia wanita yang tidak bisa dibujuk dengan mudah, harus dengan cara yang halus, dia memegang prinsip nya dengan sangat teguh, dan juga pendiriannya yang tidak mudah goyah. Menurut paman, wanita seperti itu sulit untuk ditaklukan."

"aaaaah yang benar saja. Aku ingin memilikinya paman, tolong restui aku, aku berjanji, jika aku mendapatkan wanita itu, aku akan kembali bekerja dan memimpin perusahaan!"

"kau yakin?" Naruto mengangguk cepat, "baiklah, paman merestui mu, dan jangan sampai kau mengingkari janji mu!"

"tidak akan!"

Naruto teramat sangat senang dengan kebijakan pamannya, dia mengira akan begitu sulit jika membicarakan hal tersebut pada pamannya, tapi sekarang tidak. Naruto harus memanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebelum pamannya berubah pikiran, dia harus mendapatkan Hinata apapun yang terjadi, Hinata harus menjadi milikknya.

Kini dia hanya akan memikirkan satu wanita, dan itu hanya Hinata. Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli siap Hinata, dia hanya ingin memilikinya dan menjadikan Hinata kekasihnya. Keesokan harinya ketika Hinata pergi ke toko bunga Naruto berkunjung ke panti asuhan dan bertemu dengan adiknya, Hanabi.

"siapa kamu?" tanya Hanabi.

"nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, siapa nama mu?"

"namaku Hanabi!" ujar Hanabi sambil tersenyum. Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu, dan itu adalah sebuah boneka rubah yang sangat imut berwarna orange. Naruto memberikan boneka itu ada Hanabi, "ini untukku?" Naruto mengangguk, dan sepertinya Hnabi sangat menyukainya.

"Hanabi?" seseorang memanggil nama Hanabi, Hanabi pun menoleh ke arah belakang Naruto, dan ternyata itu adalah nenek Chiyo.

Naruto pun langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Hanabi yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu ke arah nenek Chiyo, "nenek lihat, kak Naruto memberikan boneka ini padaku." Nenek Chiyo hanya tersenyum, dan menyuruh Hanabi untuk mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu setelah itu nenek Chiyo mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Mereka tengah mengobrol di ruang tamu, nenek Chiyo tidak merasa khawatir sedikit pun dengan penamilan Naruto, dia hanya heran dan penasaran, kenapa dia memberikan boneka pada Hanabi, apakah Naruto kenal dengan Hanabi, "aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal, siapa kau?" Naruto tersenyum.

"nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, saya kenal dengan Hinata, dan saat melihat Hanabi, aku mengira bahwa dia adalah adik Hinata, dengan mata mereka berdua yang sama-sama terlihat cantik, dan.."

"cantik?" ujar nenek Chiyo, "dari mana kau mengenal Hinata, apa kalian berteman atau..."

"berteman? Aku sama sekali idak berniat untuk berteman dengannya, aku ingin lebih dari sekedar pertemanan, anda pasti mengerti maksudnya kan?"

Nenek Chiyo tersnyum, dia sangat tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan lebih dari sekedar pertemanan. Tapi kenapa, kenapa dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Hinata, dimana mereka bertemu, dan kapan? Kalau hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati mungki dia tidak akan mendapat jawabannya. Dia harus bertanya langsung pada Naruto. nenek Chiyo memang tidak khawatir sedikit pun dengan Naruto, karena sepertinya dia orang baik, dan begitulah Naruto.

"ceritakan tentang dirimu nak, dan bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" ujar nenek Chiyo. Dan Naruto tentu saja siap untuk menjelaskan semua maksud dan tujuannya. Semuanya!

###

"sudahlah Hinata, kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu, lagi pula ini bukan pekerjaan mu, kau hanya mengantar bunga, dan tugas menyiram bunga sudah ada yang mengerjakan!"

"tapi mereka sedang tidak ada bukan, aku yang akan mengerjakannya!"

"pulanglah!" ujar Ino sambil menggiring Hinata keluar dari toko, "ini sudah jam lima sore, bukankah kau harus pulang terlebih dahulu, sebelum kau pergi bekerja lagi!"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Dia pun pergi menjauhi toko bunga Yamanaka, dan segera bergegas pulang. Saat sampai di rumah, Hinata melihat kamar Hanabi dan dia sedang memainkan sebuah boneka. Dari mana boneka itu, batin Hinata. Lalu dia pun bertanya, "dari seseorang." Jawaban Hanabi membuat Hinata penasaran, dan Hnabi tidak memberitahu siapa orang itu.

Dia ingin bertanya sekali lagi pada nenek Chiyo, tapi nenek Chiyo pun menjawab hal sama, seseorang yang baik yang memberikan boneka itu. Jawaban yang sangat tidak memuaskan, apa boleh buat, Hinata harus melupakan rasa penasarannya itu. Dia sudah bersiap pergi ke bar, saat sampai disana dia pun langsung menyamar dan melayani orang-orang yang memesan.

Hinata melihat Naruto, dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum, "jadi dia, wanita itu?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang bersamanya, ma'lum, mereka sahabat dari kecil, jadi mereka selalu bersama.

"sepertinya dia tidak mengharapkan mu!" ledek Sasuke.

"aku tidak butuh harapan, aku hanya membutuhkan dia mengatakan, aku mencintai mu."

Sasuke terkekeh, "yah, semoga saja hari dimana saat dia mengatakannya itu akan terjadi!"

"pasti!"

Semua itu tidak terlepas dari setiap harinya ia selalu berkunjung ke bar tempat Hinata bekerja, tanpa satu detik pun dia melepas pandangannya dari Hinata. Dia takut kalau-kalau Hinata diganggu dengan para pria di bar itu. Dan Naruto pun sebenarnya harus tahu betapa Hinata terganggu dengan kehadirannya yang hampir setiap hari mengunjungi tempatnya bekerja, menjengkelkan.

"dia tidak seharusnya datang setiap hari seperti itu!" Hinata mengeluh pada diri sendiri.

"aku takut sekali saat kau dibawa olehnya waktu itu, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan Hinata, dia tidak melakukan apa pun pada mu kan?'

"aku tidak apa-apa, anda tenang saja!" Hinata tidak mau kalau Shizune sampai tahu bahwa Naruto melakukan sesuatu padanya, menciumnya. Yah itu yang Naruto lakukan padanya, dan dia tidak mungkin menceritakan hal itu pada Shizune, dia tidak akan memberitahu siapapun, "baiklah, sudah saatnya saya pulang, permisi."

"berhati-hatilah Hinata!" ujar Shizune.

Hinata mengangguk. dia pun berlenggang pergi menjauhi bar, saat sampai ditikungan, seseorang menariknya dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok, dan membatasi geraknya. Saat dia melihat siapa orang itu, Hinata menghela napas berat dan menunjukan wajah kesalnya, "kau lagi? Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak mengganggu ku, apa kau tidak punya telinga?"

"telinga ku hanya digunakan untuk mendengar hal-hal yang romantis, bukan ocehan yang tidak menyenangkan!"

"lepaskan aku!"

"aku akan melepaskan mu asalkan kau ikut dengan ku, dan kau tidak boleh menolak!"

Sebelum Hinata berbicara, Naruto langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi. Mereka pergi ke suatu tempat, sebuah taman yang dihiasi lampion-lampion cantik, dan bunga-bunga yang indah dan wangi. Naruto mengajaknya untuk makan malam di taman itu, Hinata sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi karena Naruto sama sekali tidak melepas genggamannya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, akhirnya dia pasrah.

Naruto menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di depannya dan menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk, setelah itu dia pun bergegas duduk dikursi yang ada di hadapan Hinata. Naruto terlihat senang kala Hinata mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya yang telah ia hiasi dengan berbagai macam pernak pernik. Ada banyak lampion, lilin, dan bunga-bunga kesukaan Hinata. Dari mana dia tahu bunga kesukaan ku, batin Hinata.

"kau suka?" ujar Naruto.

Suara Naruto menyita perhatian Hinata, dia menatap Naruto, "ini sangat indah," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum senang. bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tersenyum senang seperti itu? Tapi ya sudahlah, itu membuat Naruto sangat bahgaia luar biasa. Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk memakan hidangan yang telah tersedia, lalu Hinata pun memakannya. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa melakukannya?

"seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini, makan malam dengan mu ditempat terbuka dengan suasana yang sangat indah, dan... aku tidak pantas kau perlakukan seperti ini!"

"siapa bilang kau tdak pantas!" bantah Naruto.

"aku yang mengatakannya, mengapa kau melakukan ini semua, apa tujuan mu pada ku, apa kau ingin memanfaatkan ku dan menjadikan ku wanita penggoda mu, begitu?"

Naruto terkekeh, "kau mau jadi wanita penggodaku? Jika kau mau aku tidak akan menolaknya!" dan seketika itu pula Hinata berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan api kemarahan. Dia bersiap untuk pergi dan menjauh dari Naruto, tapi Naruto mengejarnya, dan mereka berhenti diantara jembatan yang sudah di hiasi bunga mawar, background yang indah.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan seketika itu langkah mereka terhenti, "kau yang mengatakannya, dan aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Memang malam itu aku ingin bersama mu walau hanya satu malam, tapi satu malam saja tidak cukup bagiku, saat kau menolak di hari itu, aku tahu bahwa aku salah karena kasar pada mu dan karena aku... aku benar ingin memiliki mu. Jadilh wanita ku!"

Hinata sangat marah, lalu dia berbalik menghadap Naruto, "jadi wanita mu, dan setelah itu apa? Setelah kau memiliki ku, apa kau akan meninggalkan ku begitu saja, dan mencari wanita lain untuk kau tiduri atau mungkin kau jadikan sebagai budak cinta mu?"

"bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal yang tidak akan pernah aku katakan!" ujar Naruto dengan emosi yang berapi-api.

Hinata tidak tahu siapa yang sedang marah sekarang, dia terkejut mendengar nada emosi Naruto yang memuncak. Apakah yang dikatakannya memang benar, apa dia tidak akan menjadikan ku wanita penggoda atau budak cinta, benarkah begitu? Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa!

"kau hanya seseorang yang melihatku dan terarik padaku begitu saja, benar begitu?" ujar Hinata.

"aku memang melihat mu, dan saat melihatmu bukan hanya rasa tertarik saja yang aku rasakan. Tapi perasaan ingin memiliki, aku ingin memiliki dirimu!"

Apakah kata-kata itu sebuah penegasan, atau mungkin peringatan bagi Hinata untuk menghindar dari seseorang seperti Naruto? tidak akan mungkin Hinata bisa bersanding dengan orang seperti Naruto, dia tidak akan pantas dengannya. "apa yang kau lihat dariku, aku hanya wanita biasa yang bekerja di bar sebagai pelayan, dan aku tidak sama sekali cantik atau menarik, tidak ada seorang pria mana pun yang melirikku, apalagi menginginkan ku, kau memilih orang yang salah!"

"tidak ada kesalahan!" itu adalah kata-kata penegasan dari Naruto yang tidak bisa Hinata sangkal. Naruto mencoba merengkuh Hinata, dan seketika itu Hinata terkejut.

"biarkan aku mencintaimu, Hinata!" ujar Naruto. Dan itu membuat Hinata terkejut. Hinata hanya diam dan tak bergerak walau saat Naruto memeluknya dengan erat. Dia ingin menangis sekarang, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengatakan cinta padanya. Apa Naruto hanya berbohong ataukah dia sungguh sunggu mengatakannya, apa yang harus Hinata lakukan?

"aku tidak pantas di cintai, kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu padaku!"

"kau pantas, untuk aku cintai!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, namun tidak melepaskan Hinata sepenuhnya, "aku mencintaimu, balas cintaku Hinata, dan aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan mu, aku berjanji!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan meraih rahang Hinata, "jika kau membalas ciumanku, itu berarti kau menerimaku!" Hinata hanya dia mematung saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Lalu setelah itu Hinata mulai merasakan hangat dibibirnya.

Apakah dengan menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto itu adalah ha yang benar? Batin Hinata. Dia masih dilema dengan keputusannya. Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan, akankah aku membalas ciuman ini, ataukah aku meninggalkannya sekarang? Mana yang benar Tuhan, bantu aku.

Bersambung^^...


	4. Chapter 4

Biarakan Aku Mencintaimu

Hallo minna-san, apa kabar nie? Semoga baik yah! Sophia update lagi nieh chapter yang selanjuntya, semoga menghibur, dan terimakasih untuk saran dan riviewnya. Sophia sangat menghargainya^^

Chapter 4

^^selamat membaca^^

Hinata masih bergelu dengan pemikirannya, saat tak ada respon dari Hinata, Naruto menyudahinya, dia menduga bahwa Hinata tidak akan menerimanya, sampai...

Hinata menatapnya, dan tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali lagi padanya, dia mulai meneteskan air matanya dan berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Naruto. Naruto tidak mengerti, apa maksud dari ciuman itu, apa Hinata menerimanya walau hanya ciuman di pipi, kalau memang seperti itu Naruto tidak peduli, yang penting Hinata meresponnya dan membalas ciumannya, walau hanya di pipi.

Tapi tiba-iba Hinata mundur dan mulai menjauh dari Naruto, Hinata lari dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di taman, tidak mau seperti ini, tidak jelas, maka Naruto menyusulnya. Hinata terus berlari sampai-sampai dia tidak melihat ada mobil didepannya, mobil itu hampir saja menabrak ubuhnya kalau saja mobil itu tidak segera berhenti.

Seseorang yang keluar dari mobil itu terkejut kala melihat Hinata, dan Hinata pun sama terkejutnya, "Hinata, kaukah itu? Kau sudah besar yah, dan kau sangat cantik!" orang it mengenal Hnata. Tapi kenapa Hinata begitu ketakutan kala melihat orang itu, siapa sebenarnya dia, "tuan Orochimaru, sepertinya kita beruntung bertemu dengannya disini, sendirian pula." Ujar salah satu pelayan pribadinya, Kabuto.

"kau benar, dia sangat cantik tidak salah aku memilihnya untuk ku jadikan koleksi ku. Tapi akan sangat disayangkan kalau dia melayani pria lain, lebih baik kau melayani ku saja Hinata. Bagaimana menurut mu?"

Hinata mendengus, "kau pikir aku wanita murahan hah, lebih baik aku mati dari pada melayani pria tua seperti mu."

"kau kurang ajar sekali!" Kabuto hampir maju ke arah Hinata, tapi Orochimaru menghentikannya.

"kau masih keras seperti dulu rupanya, kapan kau akan berubah Hinata? Ooh, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi, yang inginku tanyakan saat ini adalah, sedang apa kau di tempat ini?"

"ini bukan urusan mu!"

"bukan urusanku? Benar sekali! Tapi jika kau sendirian, mungkin aku tidak akan segan-segan membawa mu pergi bersamaku, bukankah ini kesempatan bagus Kabuto?"

"anda benar tuan!"

Orochimaru mengisyaratkan pada Kabuto agar membawa Hinata, tapi sebelum dia menyentuh Hinata, tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan memeluknya dari belakang, "sayang siapa mereka?" ujar Naruto, didekat telinganya, ia menyandarkan dagaunya dibahu Hinata. Hinata terkejut saat Naruto datang dengan cara seperti ini. Karena Hinata tidak menjawab maka Naruto menatap da orang itu, "siapa kalian, apa kalian mengenal Hinata?"

"justru aku yang bertanya, siapa kau?" ujar Orochimaru.

Naruto terkekeh, "siapa aku? Kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan!" Naruto semakin memeluk Hinata erat dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman mulus dipipinya yang putih dan dingin. Orochimaru dan Kabuto terkejut dengan kelakuan Naruto, berani-beraninya dia bermesraan di hadapan mereka berdua, "sudah jelas bukan siapa aku?"

"jelas sekali! Kau akan ku jadikan koleksi ku tapi kau sudah melewati ku terlebih dahulu, benarkah Hinata?" ujar Orochimaru.

Hinata tersentak, Naruto menyadari perubahan Hinata, dia marah, "koleksi kau bilang," ujar Naruto, "hah, jangan pernah kau mengatakan hal itu didepan ku lagi, karena kalau kau mengatakannya lagi, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu!"

"membunuhku? Aku yang terlebih dahulu membunuhmu!" ujar Orochimaru.

Sekarang Hinata merasa takut, dia takut kehilangan Naruto, mengapa hal terjadi? Batin Hinata. Naruto meraih dagu Hinata dan berkata, "jangan takut, aku akan sellu bersama mu!" Hinata merasa lega, entah mengapa hal itu bsa terjadi. Naruto menoleh ke arah Orochimaru, "kau tahu pak tua," ujar Naruto, dengan memanggilnya pak tua Orochimaru merasa kesal sekarang, "aku tahu maksud dari kau akan menjadikan Hinata koleksi mu, aku tahu betul itu! Tapi maaf, dia sudah menjadi milikku, selamanya!"

Mengaku kepemilikkan, pikir Orochimarau, lalu apakah itu berarti orang ini adalah kekasihnya? Jadi wanita yang selama ini ia incar kini memiliki kekasih, yang setia dan rela matinya, apa benar begitu? "kau seolah-olah punya hak untuk memiliki orang lain, apa bukti dari ucapan mu itu, kau bahkan hanya kekasihnya, tentu saja aku bisa merebut dia dari mu saat ada celah." Ancamnya.

"kau mengancam ku pak tua, coba saja kau rebut dia dariku, sebelum kau menyentuhnya,akan ku tebas leher mu!"

"berani-beraninya kau mengancamku!"

"kau terlebih dahulu yang mengancam ku, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau berani menyentuhnya."

"kita lihat saja nanti!' ujar Orochimaru.

Orochimarau mendengus kasar, dia meuyuruh Kabuto untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata, dan mereka pun tak terlihat lagi. Naruto membalikan tubuh Hinata untuk menghadap kerahnya, "kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata mengangguk lemah, "siapa mereka?" Hinata menatap Naruto. seharusnya Hinata sudah pulang saa ini, tapi karena Naruto sudah mendapat ijin dari nenek Chiyo dia tidak bisa menolak.

Sebenarnya, sejak kapan Naruto akrab dengan nenek Chiyo? Dia bahkan selalu datang hampir setiap hari ke panti asuhan, apakah Hanabi berbohong, masa setiap hari, tidak mungkin! Tapi, sudah sejauh inikah Naruto ingin memilikinya, dengan mendapat perhatian dari Hanabi dan neek Chiyo, dia benar-benar sudah mendapatkannya.

"sekarang jelaskan padaku, siapa pak tua itu?"

Hinata terkikik, "aku senang sekali saat kau memanggilnya pak tua, aku hampir tertawa tadi."

"jawab saja pertanyaan ku, siapa dia?"

Hinata mulai bercerita, "dia adalah salah satu orang yang ingin mengadopsiku, saat umurku 10 tahun, banyak yang ingin menjadikanku anak mereka, tapi aku menolak, karena kalau tidak, maka aku akan berpisah dengan Hanabi, dan aku tidak mau itu. Aku menolak setiap pengajuan, agar aku terus bersama Hanabi. Tapi tiba-tiba Orochimaru datang dan melihat ku, dia adalah pemiliki rumah bordil," Nruto terkejtu mendengarnya. Jadi dia ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai...

"keterlaluan!" ujar Naruto marah.

Hinata tersenyum, "dia ingin mengadopsiku, tapi aku menolak, dan penolakan itu bukan hanya aku saja, tapi juga nene Chiyo, nenek tahu Orochimaru orang seperti apa, jadi dia berusaha untuk menghindarkanku dari Orochimaru. Namun dia tetap kekeh, saat usia ku 18 tahun dia kembali lagi dan membujukku, dan memaksa ku, untung saja saat itu masih ada perlindungan dari pemilik panti asuhan, tapi sekarang kepemilikkan itu telah berpindah tangan ke pemerintah daerah setempat."

Hinata berhent sejenak, lalu meneruskannya, "sejak saat itu, Orochimaru tidak pernah muncul, tapi saat ini dia melihat ku lagi, sudah 6 tahun berlalu, pak tua itu menyebalkan!"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, "aku akan selalu melindungi mu, apa pun yang terjadi, tetaplah bersama ku, aku mohon, ijinkan aku untuk melindungi mu, percayalah padaku!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Apakah ini yang terbaik, apakah dengan Naruto disampingnya dia akan aman dari Orochimaaru dan dari kehidupan yang sulit untuk ia jalani, apakah benar Naruto penyelamat baginya? Kalau memang benar seperti itu, dia tidak akan melepaskan Naruto, walau apa pun yang terjadi, Hinata benar-benar harus mempercayainya, dan dia sedikit merasa aman sekarang, karena ada Naruto disampingnya.

###

"aku pulang." Hinata melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya, tak ada satu anak pun yang bermain di ruang depan. Padahal setiap dia pulang dar toko Ino di sore hari banyak sekali anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari, lalu mereka kemana?

"kau sudah pulang?" ujar nenek Chiyo saat melihat Hinata hanya berdiam diri diruang depan, "Jangan kaget seperti itu, anak-anak ada di halaman belakang, hari ini mereka banyak dapat sekali hadiah dari teman mu yang baik itu."

"temanku. Siapa?"

"Naruto."

Hinata menghela napas panjang, "dia lagi."

"jangan seperti itu, kau tahu? Dia sangat baik, nenek percaya padanya!"

Bahkan nenek Chiyo pun percaya, bagaimana caranya Naruto mendapatkan kepercayaan dar nenek Chiyo, mantra apa yang di gunakan? Aneh sekali! "jangan terlalu percaya pada orang lain nenek, kita baru saja mengenalnya." Nenek Chiyo tersenyum, "tidak semua orang yang baru saja kita kenal, akan menyakiti kita. Justru orang yang kita kenal sangat lama yang mungkin berusaha menyakiti kita, kau tahu kenapa? Karena mereka sudah tahu bagaimana caranya agar kita tersakiti, mereka bersikap baik pada kita, padahal mereka hanya mencari-cari kelemahan kita."

"nenek benar, tapi aku tidak punya seseorang yang aku kenal seperti itu, orang-orang yang ku kenal, mereka baik!"

"tapi ka harus berhati-hati, Naruto sudah menceritakan semuanya pada nenek tentang..."

"Orochimaru!" ujar Hinata. Nenek Chiyo mengangguk.

"dia masih disini, katanya dia akan mengantar mu ke bar!"

Hinata menatap nenek Chiyo tidak percaya. Sementara itu, nenek Chiyo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Pukul 8 tepat Hinata sudah siap berangkat ke bar tempatnya bekerja, setelah beberapa jam ini Naruto terus saja mengawasinya, dia merasa terintimidasi karena hal itu. Akankah setiap hari dia melakukannya? Menyebalkan! "kemana dia, dia bilang ingin menganar ku, keterlaluan, aku bisa terlambat."

Hinata kembali lagi ke dalam rumah untuk mencari Naruto, saat dia melihat pintu kamar adiknya terbuka ia berjalan ke arah pintu itu dan bermaksud menutupnya. Tapi ketika dia melihat dari luar kamar, dia melihat Naruto yang sedang menemani adiknya, "sekarang kau sudah besar, kau pasti bisa tidur sendiri," ujar Naruto pada Hanabi yang tidak mau melepasnya pergi.

"aku belum dewasa, tahu kenapa? Karena aku tidak sekolah!"

"kau ingin sekolah?" ujar Naruto. hanabi mengangguk pelan, "kau yakin? Kalau kau yakin, kau bisa sekolah kapan pun kau mau!"

"benarkah itu kak?" Hanabi tersenyum senang. lalu kemudian murung kembali, "tapi aku harus meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada kakak ku, aku tidak boleh sekolah karena kakak tidak mempunyai biayai, dia yang harus membiyayai semuanya, itulah yang dikatakan kakak ku!"

Sudah cukup! Hinata harus bertindak sebelum Hanabi berbicara lagi, "Hanabi sudah cukup, semua tidur, dan kau juga harus cepat tidur!"

Hinata merapikan tempat tidur dan menyelimuti Hanabi, lalu mencium keningnya. Setelah itu dia keluar kamar terlebih dahulu dan barulah Naruto menyusulnya. Naruto hendak bertanya tapi Hinata menahannya, "jika kau membicarakan hal itu, jangan harap kau bisa seenaknya masuk ke panti ini!" itu adalah ancaman yang benar-benar harus Naruto jauhi, dia tidak mau hilang kontak dengan Hinata, dia tidak mau!

"baiklah, aku diam!"

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan. Selama perjalanan Hinata tidak mengatakan satu kata pun dan Naruto juga tidak berani mengeluarkan kata-kata disaat yang tidak tepat seperti itu, ia takut akan membuat Hinata lebih kesal lagi padanya. Saat Naruto memasuki bar itu, dia melihat seseorang yang kemarin menghadang Hinata, "pak tua? Kenapa dia disini, dan ada urusan apa dia di tempat ini? Jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau Hinata..."

Seketika itu Naruto melihat Hinata tengah mengantarkan minuman untuk pak tua itu, "dia tidak mengenalinya!"

"siapa yang tidak mengenalinya?"

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara itu, dia berbalik ke belakang lalu melihat Sasuke dan kiba, "kenapa kau Naruto, kau seperti melihat hantu saja!" ujar Kiba.

"aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang tidak mengenali siapa?"

"aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian berdua, tapi ini rahasia, kalian mengerti!"

Naruto menceritakan semua yang dia alami akhir-akhir ini pada rekannya, rekan kerja sekaligus teman karib nya. "jadi pelayan itu, kau ingin memilikinya?" tanya Sasuke, dan Naruto mengangguk serius. "ya tuhan, Naruto, apa kau yakin dia tipe mu?" ujar Kiba, "aku sangat yakin, kau jangan menilai dia dari luarnya saja Kiba, dia hanya sedang menyamar agar tidak diketahui orang lain, karena sebenarnya dia cantik, siapapu yang melihatnya pasti akan..."

"sudah-sudah jangan dilanjutkan, aku akan percaya jika melihatnya sendiri!" ujar Kiba.

"lihat itu!" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto ke arah Hinata. Pak tua itu, dia sepertinya mengenali Hinata. Jika memang seperti itu Naruto harus terus mengawasinya, "jika kau membutuhkan bantuan ku, telfon saja aku!" ujar Sasuke. Naruto bergegas menemui Hinata di dapur, dia tengah membersihkan meja. Hinata menyadari kalau Naruto tengah mengamatinya, tapi dia tetap diam. Lalu Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kehadiran Naruto yang mengganggunya bekerja.

"tak bisakah kau membuatku tenang, satu hari saja, aku sangat bersyukur jika menemukan hari itu!"

"satu hari pun, bahkan satu detik pun kau tidak akan pernah tenang. Sebelum diriku tenang."

"apa maksud mu?"

"apakah kau tidak melihat pak tua itu mengamati mu, apa kau tidak menyadrinya kalau dia tahu identitas mu, apa kau tidak peduli dengan keselamatan mu, apa kau..."

"cukup, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, sekarang aku mohon padamu untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, pergi!"

Naruto menghela napas panjang, dia berlalu dari Hinata dan keluar dari bar itu. Tapi dia masih tetap mengawasi Hinata hingga larut malam. Saat semua pelanggan pergi, terlihat pak tua itu tengah berbicara dengan dua orang berbadan besar, dan sepertinya mereka orang-orang suruhannya. Lalu untuk apa pak tua itu berbicara dengan mereka, apa mereka disuruh untuk mencelakai Hinata? Pemikiran itu terlintas begitu saja dibenaknya. Dia harus menemui Hinata segera, tapi sebelum dia memasuki bar itu lagi Hinata sudah berjalan menjauhi bar.

Dan Naruto melihat kedua orang suruhan pak tua itu mengikuti Hinata, Naruto menancap gasnya dan menyusul Hinata. Syukurlah orang-orang itu belum mencelakainya, tepat dibelakang Hinata kedua orang itu berada. Naruto memacu mobilnya dan menabrak kedua orang itu dengan mobilnya. Mereka terdorong ke depan, memang tidak terlalu parah, tapi mereka masih terlalu kuat untuk melawan Naruto.

Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan mulai menghajar orang-orang itu, Hinata hanya terdiam dan dia khawatir, dia mengkhawatirkan Naruto, apa yang mereka inginkan, mengapa mereka menyerang Hinata. Apakah yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar, bahwa Orochimaru ingin mencelakainya? Tapi kenapa, apa salahnya. Apa pun itu, dia seharusnya mempercayai Naruto, bukan menghindarinya. Sekarang dia sangat menyesalinya. "Naruto." ujar Hinata lirih.

Naruto masih melawan kedua orang itu, mereka berbadan besar dan Naruto sulit mengalahkan mereka, Hinata harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa? Beberapa menit kemudian bantuan pun datang, "perlu bantuan?" ujar Sasuke, dia dan Kiba datang tepat waktu, "kawan kau tidak babak belur kan?" ujar Kiba dengan nada mengejek. Naruto terkekeh,

Mereka bertiga melawan kedua orang itu, tak butuh waktu lama mereka pun tumbang dan akhirnya kabur. Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang terluka, sedikit memar, dia juga pernah melihatnya seperti ini, beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Naruto menolongnya dari preman. "Naruto," ini pertama kalinya Hinata memanggil namanya, "dia hanya babak belur, cemen sekali kau!" ejek Sasuke.

"jadi kau wanita yang memakai pakaian aneh itu?" ujar Kiba, dia terkekeh hanya dengan melihat Hinata, "kau hebat kawan!" puji Kiba pada Naruto, Naruto hanya mendengus. "baklah, karena sudah ada dia, aku tidak mungkin mengobati luka mu bukan?" ujar Sasuke. "tidak perlu, pergilah! Dan terimakasih!"

"lain kali kau tidak usah merepotkan ku lagi yah!" Ujar Kiba. Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Kiba yang blak-blakan. Sesaat kemudian mereka pun pergi menjauhi Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka masih terduduk di tengah jalan, Hinata menyentuh wajah Naruto yang terkena pukulan, "ini harus di kompres!" ujar Hinata.

"kau memanggil namaku, aku ingin mendengar kau mengucapkannya lagi, ucapkanlah!"

"kau harus di kompres, ayo!" ujar Hinata, lalu dia membantu Naruto berjalan menuju mobil Naruto.

#####

"kurang ajar, bodoh sekali kalian, mereka hanya bocah, kenapa kalian bisa kalah dari mereka."

"maafkan kami tuan!"

"tuan Orochimarau, jika rencana ini gagal untuk menculik Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan rencana selanjutnya!"

"apakah akan berhasil?"

"pasti tuan!"

"baiklah, kita akan menggunakan rencana selanjutnya, persiapkan semuanya, dan tanpa jejak sedikit pun!"

"baik tuan." Ujar Kabuto.

Bersambung...^^


	5. Chapter 5

Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu

Hallo minna-san.. gimana nieh kabarnya, semoga baik yah!^^ Sophia hadir lagi nieh bawain chapter yang selanjutnya, semoga menghibur... makashi buat riview ma sarannya^^

Chapter 5

^^selamat membaca^^

"kau memanggil namaku, aku ingin mendengar kau mengucapkannya lagi, ucapkanlah!"

"kau harus di kompres, ayo!" ujar Hinata, lalu dia membantu Naruto berjalan menuju mobil Naruto.

"Naruto!" seseorang memanggilnya, pada saat itu pula Naruto terjatuh dan pingsan.

~~~~~~#####~~~~~~

Keesokan harinya Naruto sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, saat matanya terbuka orang yang pertama ia lihat tentu saja pamannya. Ia membantu Naruto duduk dan berkata, "jadi wanita itu!" ujar Iruka. Naruto terperangah ketika pamannya menyebut seorang wanita. Apakah Hinata? Pikir Naruto. "dia cantik, tinggi sekali selera untuk orang seperti mut, tapi sayang dia pelayan."

Naruto mendengus, "siapa pun dia aku tidak peduli, aku harus mendapatkannya!"

"itu baru semangat api!" ujar Iruka. Keduanya tertawa renyah.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto keluar dari rumah untuk melihat keadaan Hinata, setelah sampai di panti asuhan dia melihat sebuah mobil. Mobil yang ia lihat malam kemarin, "sial!" gumam Naruto. ia langsung bergegas memasuki panti asuhan, tapi sesorang tengah keluar dari dalam dan Naruto berpapasan dengan orang itu yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar Naruto hendak menghampiri Orochimaru, tapi Kabuto menghentikannya.

"diam kau!" ujar Kabuto. Naruto memberontak tapi Kabuto menghentikan pergerakannya.

"apa pun yang ku lakukan disini, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu. Kabuto kau menyakitinya, lepaskan dia!' perintah Orochimaru.

Mereka pun pergi setelah Kabuto melepaskan Naruto. Naruto langsung masuk kedalam dan melihat keadaan Hinata dan penghuni panti yang lain. Dia melihat Hinata tengah berdiri didekat jendela, sedangkan nenek Chiyo terduduk di kursi sambil menatap Hinata.

"apa yang terjadi?" Saat Naruto bertanya perhatian nenek Chiyo teralihkan padanya, tapi Hinata tetap menatap keluar jendela, "ini buruk sekali!" ujar Nenek Chiyo.

"nenek!" panggil Hinata lirih, dia hanya memperingatkan bahwa Naruto tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

Tapi Naruto bertanya sekali lagi pada nenek Chiyo sambil memohon untuk tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, dan apa yang telah pak tua itu lakukan, "maafkan nenek Hinata!" Hinata hanya memejamkan mata dan menahan tangis saat nenek Chiyo menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Naruto terlihat kesal, marah dan emosinya memuncak ketika mengetahui bahwa pak tua itu tengah mengancam mereka semua, dia mengancam kalau Hinata tidak mau ikut dengannya maka panti asuhan dan semua anak yang ada didalamnya akan menerima akibatnya.

Hal ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, Naruto harus berindak, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Hinata mengikuti perintahnya, dia hanya ingin menjadikan Hinata koleksi dari rumah bordirnya –sejenis rumah pelacuran- dia harus bertindak, tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"nenek mau melihat anak-anak, kalian mengobrol lah!"

Nenek Chiyo pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata, Naruto menghampirinya dn menyentuh tangannya, "aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu termakan jebakannya!" ujar Naruto. Hinata kini menghadapkan diri pada Naruto dan melepas tangannya dari tangan Naruto, "kau kira aku tidak tahu, dengan mengancam ku dan semua penghuni panti asuhan ini, tentu saja ini sebuah perangkap untuk mendapatkan ku, bahkan setelah mendapatkan ku dia tidak akan membiarkan ku lari, kau tahu kenapa? Dia akan menjadikanku wanitanya!"

Naruto marah dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, dia mencengkram bahu Hinata dan menatap matanya, "tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menjadikan diri mu sebagai wanitanya, hanya aku! Dan bila ada yang berani bertindak terlalu jauh, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya!" Naruto semakin menguatkan cengkramannya, "ini bukan soal pembunuhan, kau jangan melibatkan diri pada tindakan kriminal!" ujar Hinata.

"kau kira dia tidak akan berbuat seperti yang aku pikirkan, dia akan terlebih dahulu melakukannya Hinata, kau harus tahu orang seperti apa pak tua itu, dia berbahaya!"

"aku tahu itu! Tapi setidaknya kau jangan seperti dia, kau bukan orang seperti itu, kau berbeda!"

"aku tahu! Aku akan mencari cara untuk menghentikannya, jangan bertindak gegabah dan jangan sekali-kali kau berpikiran untuk mengalah pada ancamannya, kau mengerti? Aku akan selalu menjaga mu, jangan menolak ku saat aku datang kemari!" Hinata mengangguk.

~~~###~~~

Apa kini Hinata mempunyai seorang pelindung? Ataukah bisa disebut sebagai bodyguard? Memikirkan hal itu rasanya ingin sekali dia tertawa, tapi kalau pun dia tertawa itu akan merendahkannya juga, dia tidak akan senang jika Naruto tahu bahwa dia ingin tertawa dan semua karena dirinya. Dia bingung harus memperlakukan Naruto seperti apa, apakah dia teman, sahabat, keluarga, atau mungkin kekasih? Tidak, tidak, tidak...

Jangan sampai dia berhubungan dengan Naruto terlalu jauh, itu hanya akan membuat Naruto tidak terlihat pantas jika bersanding dengannya, dia hanya anak panti asuhan dan Naruto... sampai sekarang pun Hinata tidak tahu orang tua Naruto siapa, dan masihkah ada keluarganya yang lain. Tapi saat kemarin malam, orang itu membwa Naruto, siapa dia? Hinata tidak bertanya saat itu, dia langsung pergi saat orang itu membawanya pulang ke rumah, tapi siapa pun dia pasti dia salah satu anggota keluarga Naruto.

Hinata terus saja melamun sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari saat Ino memanggilnya. Ino pun menghampiri Hinata dan menyentuh bahunya pelan, Hinata tersadar dan meminta maaf pada Ino, Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seseorang tengah memesan beberapa bunga, dan Hinata mengantarkan bunga itu ke tempat tujuan. Sebuah apartement, cukup mewah, pikir Hinata. Dia memasuki apartement itu dan mencari kamar dengan nomor 007, saat dia menekan bell dan seseorang menampakan diri didepan Hinata, dia sangat terkejut.

Hinata terkejut dengan seseorang yang keluar dari apartement itu, Hinata mencoba lari tapi orang itu menariknya masuk kedalam, orang itu menutup pintunya, dan memojokkan Hinata kebelakang pintu, hingga bunga yang ia pegang pun terjatuh, orang itu membatasi pergerakan Hinata, dia sangat marah, kenapa Hinata marah? Seharusnya dia takut kan? Tapi untuk apa dia takut pada orang itu. Orang tersebut tidak lain adalah...

"Naruto," ujar Hinata.

"yah, panggil namaku seklai lagi, aku sangat menyukainya, saat kau memanggil namaku, kau tahu seperti apa suara mu saat memanggil namaku, seperti musik indah yang mengalun merdu, angin pun tak akan sanggup menghapus suara mu, kau indah!"

Hinata tersenyum masam, "sudahlah, lepaskan aku! Aku kesini untuk bekerja, bukan untuk...''

"bukan untuk apa hah? Kau tahu, aku menyuruh mu kesini tentu saja untuk menemani ku, aku ingin sekali ditemani oleh peri cantik seperti mu, sepanjang malam, sepanjang hidupku. Aaahhh.. aku apsti sudah gila hanya dengan melihat mu, mantra apa yang kau pakai untuk menghipnotisku?"

"sepertinya kau cocok sekali menjadi seorang penyair, aku kagum dengan kata-kata mu tadi, sangat puitis."

Naruto terkekeh, "itu ungkapan dari hati ku yang palin dalan Hinata, apa kau tidak merasakan jantung ku berdegup kencang." Naruto membawa tangan Hinata untuk menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Jantungnya berpacu, batin Hinata, seperti jantungku saat ini. Apa Naruto akan menyadarinya, bahwa aku juga sama dengannya? Dia tidak boleh tahu!

"lepaskan aku!" Hinata mendorong Naruto, dia memungut bunga itu dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto, tapi Naruto menyerahkan kembali bunga itu padanya, "ini untuk mu cantik, kau harus merawat bunga ini agar tidak layu, kalau tidak, aku akan sangat terpuruk sekali jika kau mengabaikan bunga ini." Apapun yang dikatakan Naruto, Hinata hanya menghela napas. "sejak kapan apartement mu disini?" Naruto menatapnya.

"oowh, rupanya kau ingin tahu sekali yah, aku pindah dari apartement ku yang dulu, kau tahu kenapa? Apartement ini tidak jauh dari toko bunga mu itu, berjarak hanya 5 km dari panti asuhan mu, dan dari bar hanya berjarak 10 km, maka dari itu, aku aka terus mengawasi mu!"

Hinata menghela napas berat, dia sudah seperti anak kecil yang harus di jaga selama 24 jam, Hinata membuka pintu dia juga mengambil bunga itu dan mebawanya pergi, "sampai ketemu nanti malam cantik!" ujar Naruto. hinata tidak menghiraukannya. Dan Naruto tersenyum tipis.

~~~###~~~

Satu minggu setelah Orochimaru datang ke panti asuhan Hinata, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menunggu, Hinata tak kunjung datang, dia merasa bahwa Hinata tidak takut sama sekali dengan ancamannya, apakah karena bocah sialan itu, dia harus segera bertindak!

"di terlalu berharga Kabuto, maka dari itu aku, aku ingin menjadikan dia sebagai milikku, lupakan saja rncana untuk menjadikan dia sebagai koleksiku, itu tidak terlalu penting lagi!"

"tapi tuan, apakah kita harus melakukan malam ini?"

"tentu saja, dan jika dia memberontak ataupun lari dariku, maka dia akan menerima akibatnya!"

Entah apa yang sedang Orochimaru rencanakan, yang pasti Hinata tidak boleh pergi sendirian malam ini dia harus ditemani seseorang, tapi kenyataannya dia malah menghindar dari pantauan Naruto. Naruto sangat kesal dengan tingkah laku Hinata yang seperti anak kecil, dia kira dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, Naruto terlalu takut untuk kehilangan dia, Naruto harus menemukan Hinata. Sementara itu itu Hinata tengah berlari-lari kecil untuk menghindar dari Naruto, tapi...

Hinata dihadang oleh sekumpulan orang, ada dua orang, oarang yang kemarin memukuli Naruto, apakah mereka orang suruhan Orochimaru, batin Hinata, dia harus lari secepat mungkin. Hinata berteriak tapi tidak ada yang mendengar, dia telah salah, dia bersalah pada Naruto, dia begitu bodoh tidak mempercayai perkataan Naruto. Kini sekarang dia harus menanggung akibatnya. Dua orang itu menangkap Hinata dan seketika itu pula Hinata tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu Naruto masih terus mencari Hinata, dia menelfon panti asuhan, nenek Chiyo mengangkat telfonnya, dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata belum pulang sama sekali. Itu membuat Naruto semakin khawatir, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, batin Naruto, kalau pun iya, dia harus segera menemukan Hinata sebelum pak tua itu menyakitinya, "sial!" ujar Naruo sambil memukul-mukul setir mobilnya.

Keesokan harinya Naruto tengah berada di panti asuhan, dan Hinata belum juga kembali, dia datang bersama dengan Sasuke dan Kiba, dia meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk membantunya mencari Hinata. Hal ini sangat rumit, tentu Naruto memerlukan bantuan, tapi hanya bantuan dari teman-temannya saja, dan polisi tidak harus mengetahui hal ini.

"nenek Chiyo, kau bisa mempercayakan Hinata pada ku!" ujar Naruto, dan nenek Chiyo hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sementara itu di suatau tempat yang cukup jauh dari keramaian, sebuah villa besar di ujung kota, disitulah Hinata berada, dengan tangan terikat dan mulut yang tertutup kain. Orochimaru memperhatikan Hinata, "tenang saja Hinata, aku tidak akan menyakiti mu, kau sangat berharga sekali untukku, kau tahu? Aku tidak lagi berencana menjadikan mu koleksi ku, kau yang akan menjadi milliku, dan kau harus mau, kalau tidak kau dan panti asuhan mu itu akan sama-sama terluka, jadi tentukan saja pilihan mu dari sekarang!"

Sementara itu Naruto meminta bantuan Sasuke dan Kiba untuk mencari Hinata, dengan mengandalkan kemampuan Kiba pasti Hinata bisa ditemukan, "kita hanya harus mencari alamat ini!' ujar Kiba, lalu menunjukan hasil dari pencariannya tentang Orochimaru melalui internet. Berada di ujung kota ada sebuah villa besar, alamat itu menunjukan bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat dimaa Hinata berada.

Sampai malam tiba mereka menunggu hingga para penjaga lemah dari aktifitas berjaganya, saat itulh Naruto memasuki rumah itu dibantu Sasuke, sedangkan Kiba memantau dari luar rumah. Ketika didalam semuanya terasa gelap, entah dimana Hinata berada, ketika lampu menyala mereka hanya menemukan sekelompok orang yang siap menghajar mereka. Sekumpulan orang melawan dua orang, benar-benar tidak sebanding!

Naruto dan Sasuke memisahkan diri dan bertarung masing-masing, Sasuke menggiring mereka keluar rumah. Sedangkan Naruto semakin dalam memasuki rumah itu, ia tidak berniat bertarung, akan tetapi ia hanya ingin menemukan Hinata. Ketika dirinya terlepas dati orang-orang itu ia menemukan sebuah pintu besar, lalu ia memasukinya. Disana sangat gelap dan dia mendengar sebuah teriakan kecil, "Hinata!" panggil Naruto. Hinata pun memanggil namanya.

"Naruto, kau harus keluar dari tempat ini!"

"aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu!"

"aku mohon pergilah!"

"yah, pergilah bocah, sbelum kau mati disini!"

Suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya, disaat itulah semuanya menjadi terang. Ia melihat si pak tua itu, bersama orang yang mengejarnya tadi. Naruto tak sempat membuka ikatan tali Hinata, ia mulai berdiri dan menghadapi pak tua, "besar sekali nyali mu bocah, tapi sepertinya malam ini kau yang harus ku singkirkan!' ujar Orochimaru, "hajar dia!"

Lalu orang-orang itu mulai melawan Naruto, dia ckup tangguh hingga mampu menumbangkan beberapa orang. Hinata sangat ketakutan, ia takut Naruto terluka parah, tapi sepertinya ia mampu melawan mereka semua dan satu persatu semuanya tumbang. Orang sebanyak itu dia bisa mengalahkannya, batin Hinata, lalu bagaimana pada saat dia melawan dua orang itu, kenapa Naruto kalah? Aaahhh.. Hinata tahu, dia hanya mendapatkan perhatiannya saja rupanya.

Tapi tunggu, tidak seharusnya Hinata berpikiran seperti itu, saat ini keadaan sedang genting, dia akan melabrak Naruto saat semua ini selesai, dan semoga saja cepar selesai. Naruto berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga, energinya masih banyak dan masih mampu melawan beberapa orang. Tapi ketika ia akan maju untuk menyerang Orochimaru, ia menodongkan pistol pada Naruto dan menyuruhnya menjauh dari Hinata. Lalu Naruto pun menjauh, ia masih tetap berdiri tak bergerak saat Kabuto membantu Hinata berdiri. Naruto menerima hantaman keras dari Orochimaru sehingga ia jatuh terlentang, dan kaki Orochimaru menginjak dadanya.

"kau lihat Hinata, apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya. Jika kau menuruti perintahku, maka aku akan membebaskannya dan membiarkannya hidup, dan jika tidak, maka dia akan mati konyol disini!"

"jangan dengarkan dia Hinata!" ujar Naruto lirih.

Oroichimaru semakin menginjaknya dengan keras, "tidak, tunggu!" teriak Hinata, "jangan sakiti dia aku mohon, aku mohon padamu bebaskan dia, aku akan menuruti semua perintah mu."

"tidak!" teriak Naruto.

"diam kau!" Orochimaru semakin membuat Naruto kesakitan, "Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakannya, dia akan menuruti perintahku, jadi untuk itu, apa gunanya kau hidup!"

Hinata membelalakan matanya, "bajingan!" teriak Hinata, "bawa dia Kabuto!" perintah Orochimaru.

"tidak, jangan sakiti dia!" teriak Hinata sambil memberontak, "Naruto aku mohon padamu, jangan mati, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mencintai mu, aku... Aku mencintaimu!"

Naruto membelakan matanya kala Hinata mengaakan bahwa dia mencintainya. "cepat bawa dia!" perintah Orochimaru. Hinata pun dibawa pergi oleh Kabuto, dan kini Naruto yang masih terlentang itu tak dapat menahan amarahnya. Hinata sudah mengatakannya tadi, bahwa dia tidak mau Naruto meninggalkannya, dia juga mengatakan bahwa Hinata mencintainya. Naruto merubah kelemahannya menjadi sebuah emosi yang meluap-luap, ia mulai mencengkram kaki pak tua itu dan menyingkirkannya dari tubuhnya. Seketika itu pula pak tua itu jatuh tersingkir.

Naruto menghampirinya dan menendang pistol yang ada ditangan pak tua itu, tapi pak tua itu kini melawan Naruto, dan mereka saling berkelahi. Tentu saja Naruto lebih kuat dari si pak tua, ia ingin sekali membunuh orang itu, tapi itu akan memicu tindakan kriminal, "jangan pernah lagi kau mengganggu Hinata, atau kalau tidak, kau akan mati ditempat ini, aku jamin, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mampu menemukan mayat mu!"

Pak tua itu mendengus, "jika kau membunhuku, maka sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, dan mungkin saja tidak. Dengan kau mendapatkan Hinata, sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, keduanya msih berkaitan."

"keparat, apa yang kau maksud?"naruto memukul wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali, lalu pak tua itu tak sadarkan diri. Dia mulai mengambil pistol itu dan mencari Hinata, Hinata berteriak hingga dia dapat embantu Naruto meneukannya, "kau, diamana tua Orochimaru?" ujar Kabuto.

"sepertinya dia tewas."

Kabuto terkejut, begitu pula Hinata, "tidak mungkin, kalau kau..."

"kalau kau apa?" Naruto menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Kabuto dan menyuruhnya melepaskan Hinata. Saat Hinata sudah terlepas, Kabuto maju dan mencoba merebut pistol itu, mereka saling merebut satu sama lain. Tapi Naruto lebih kuat hingga ia menjatuhkan Kabuto seketika, "pergi dan jangan kembali!" Kabuto pun pergi, dia pergi menemui Orochimaru. Naruto melemparkan pistol itu dan menghampiri Hinata dan membuka ikatannya.

Mereka saling berpelukan, Hinata memeluk Naruto erat, sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi, "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto, Hinata menggeleng pelan. Mereka kini keluar dari villa itu dan menemukan Sasuke dan Kiba yang tengah kelelahan menghajar orang-orang banyak itu, "kau selamat kawan?" ujar Kiba. Naruto dan Sasuke terkekeh. Mereka bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, akan tetapi tepat didepan pintu gerbang mereka melihat mobil pak tua itu, "sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi!" ujar Orochimaru.

"dia juga selamat, beruntung sekali dia, kenapa kau tidak..."

"itu akan menjadi gawat Kiba."

"Sasuke benar, biarkan saja dia pergi, dia tidak pantas mati dihadapanku!"

"apa tadi yang dia katakan, sesuatu yang besar kan terjadi? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kiba.

Mereka semua hanya menggeleng, bahkan Hinata pun tak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi nanti, semoga saja itu tidak terjadi, batin Hinata. Ketika mereka akan sampai di panti asuhan untuk menantar Hinata pulang, sebuah keramaian datang dari arah panti. Mereka semakin melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin, saat sampai disana, ternyata sebuah kebakaran hebat terjadi. Panti asuhan itu terbakar. Hinata terkejut bahkan Naruto dan kedua temannya pun iktu terkejut, mereka turun dari mobil dan melihat api itu semakin membesar.

Orang-orang berkumpul untuk membantu memadamkan api, karena pemadam kebakaran belum juga datang. Hinata sangat histeris kala ia melihat panti asuhan itu, adiknya, neneknya, dan semua adik-adiknya yang lain , bagaimana nasib mereka, ia bahkan tidak melihat Hanabi saat orang-orang itu membantu para anak-anak keluar, "Hanabi, nenek Chiyo!" eriak Hinata, ia berlari ke arah panti asuhan itu dan bernia memasukinya, tapi Naruto mencegahnya, "lepaskan aku, aku harus menyelamatkan adikku, nenek Chiyo!"

"tenag Hinata, tenang, dia disini, aku yang akan meyelamatkan mereka!"

Naruto pun berlari menembus api, "woy Naruto!" ujar Kiba.

"dasar bodoh!" umpat Sasuke. Naruto memasuki panti asuhan mencari Hanabi dan nenek Chiyo, ia bergegas memasuki kamar Hanabi dan menemukan nenek Chiyo yang tengah memeluk Hanabi erat, "nenek Chiyo, Hanabi!" ujar Naruto.

^^bersambung...^^


	6. Chapter 6

Biarkan Aku Mencintamu

Hallo minna-san, apa kabar kalian nieh, seomoga baik yah?^^.. o iyah, buat semua kawan yang udh baca fic Sophia makasih banyak yah, buat riview, saran dan kritik membangunnya juga^^... thanks very much^^...

Chapter 6

^^selamat membaca^^

"nenek Chiyo, Hanabi!" ujar Naruto.

"Naruto." ujar neneki Chiyo sambil terbatuk-batuk, "pergilah selamatkan Hanabi, dia masih mempunyai masa depan panjang, tinggalkan saja aku!"

"aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mu, Hinata pasti akan sangat sedih, ayo ikut aku!"

Naruto pun menggendong Hanabi, dan membantu nenek Chiyo berjalan, ia sudah telalu banyak menghirup asap, dan tak bisa lagi berjalan, "tinggalkan saja aku Naruto!" Naruto menggeleng, "cepat tinggalkan aku, dan satu hal yang ingin kau lakukan untukku," nenek Chiyo berbisik dan Naruto mengangguk, nenek Chiyo mendorong Naruto kala papan yang ada diatas kepalanya terjatuh, papan itu memisahkan batas antara Naruto dan nenek Chiyo, ia mencoba kembali tapi papan-papan yang lain berjatuhan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan dia mengeluarkan air mata, "aku akan melakukannya sesuai permintaan terakhir mu nenek Chiyo!"

Naruto keluar dari panti asuhan dengan Hanabi yang pingsan di dipelukannya, Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan Hanabi, dia memeluk Hanabi erat, "Hanabi, nenek Chiyo?" Hinata menatap Naruto, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai, nenek Chiyo bagai seorang bagi Hinata. Semua itu terjadi atas kesalahan Hinata, dan Naruto mencoba menepiskan pemikiran itu dari kepala Hinata. Mobil pemadam telah berhasil memadamkan api beberapa jam kemuadian, anak-anak yang selamat kini diabwa ke rumah sakit, Hanabi tidak terluka ia hanya terlalu banyak meghirup asap.

Hanabi sudah berada ditempat yang aman dan Hinata ada disana dengan Naruto yang memeluk Hinata, Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto, "terimakasih!" gumam Hinata. Naruto mencium kepala Hinata dengan sangat lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Naruto keluar dari kamar itu dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri diluar. Sasuke dan Kiba sudah berada disana dan menghampiri Naruto.

"bagaimana keadaanya?" ujar Sasuke.

"dia tidak apa-apa!"

"jadi ini yang mereka maksud itu yah, keterlaluan!" ujar kiba, "seharusnya kau membunuhnya Naruto."

"itu tidak akan mencegah hal ini terjadi Kiba, mereka semua telah merencanakannya dari awal, Naruto juga tidak mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata nanti Naruto?"

"aku akan menjaganya, dia dan adiknya berada dalam perlindunganku, tak akan ku biarkan dia menderita lagi. Mengingat Hanabi ingin sekali sekolah, aku akan memasukan dia sekolah di asrama, agar dia lupa dengan kejadian semua ini. Apakah rencana ku bagus?"

"tentu saja, buatlah mereka bahagia!" ujar Kiba.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu dan setelah pemakaman nenek Chiyo, anak-anak panti asuhan kini berada dalam perlindungan pemerintah daerah, mereka semua akan dipindahkan ke panti asuhan yang lain. Sedangkan Hinata dan Hanabi berada dalam perlindungan Naruto, kini Hanabi bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya lagi berkat Naruto, "ingat sayang, kau harus rajin belajar agar kau pintar dan semua nila-nilai mu bagus, dan juga jangan lupa, jaga kesehatan, jangan terlalu banyak makan makanan pedas dan manis, kau mengerti?" Hanabi menangguk pelan.

"aku ingin pintar seperti kakak, kakak selalu dapat juara satu saat sekolah, dan aku akab berusaha agar aku seperti kakak nantinya!" Hinata tersenyum pada adiknya. Mereka berpelukan erat, "aku akan selalu merindukn mu Hanabi!" ujar hinata.

Hanabi melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menghampiri Naruto lalu berbisik ditelinganya, "kak Naruto, jaga kakak ku!" pinta Hanabi, "tentu saja, aku akan melakukannya untuk mu!"

"terima kasih!" ujar Hanabi.

Lalu ia mulai memasuki sekolah itu setelah berpelukan sekilas dengan kakaknya. Hanabi akan tinggal di asrama, dan itu membuat hati Hinata tenang. Setelah itu Hinata berlalu dari sekolahan itu dan mulai berjalan entah mau kemana, tapi yang pasti Naruto tetap mengikutinya dari belakang, "tidak bisakah kau pergi dari hadapan ku?" Naruto menggeleng, itu membuat Hinata kesal.

Hari itu Hinata tidak tahu kemana ia akan PERGI, YANG PASTI IA BUTUH TEMPAT TINGGAL SEKARANG. Terpikir oleh Hinata untuk meminta bantuan Ino, dan dia langsung saja pergi ke tempatnya. Saat itu Ino tengah menyirami bunga-bunganya, "Hinata!" ujar Ino, ia menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya, "syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, aku sangat khawatir soal kejadian itu, aku juga turut berduka cita untuk nenek Chiyo!"

"terima kasih Ino!"

Ino melihat Naruto berada di belakang Hinata, di lalu tersenyum jahil pada Hinata, "apa?" tanya Hinata. Ino mengedarkan panadangannya pada Naruto, dan Hinata pun mengerti, "jangan dipikirkan!"

"Ino, aku kesini untuk meminta bantuan mu. Bolehkah aku tinggal di toko mu?"

"tent..." Ino melihat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian... "ammhh, begini Hinata, bukannya aku tidak mengijinkan mu tinggal di toko ini. Aku hanya khawatir kau akan kedinginan disini, lagi pula musim dingin kan akan segera datang, maafkan aku. Tapi kalau kau mau kau bisa tinggal di rumahku!"

"tidak, tidak, itu tidak perlu Ino, aku mengerti, terimakasih ata bantuan mu selama ini!"

"tidak Hinata, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kau membantu toko ku selama ini, terimakasih, dan maaf aku tidak bisa membantu sekarang ini!"

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku berencana untuk tinggal diluar kota sementara ini."

Saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu Naruto terkejut begitu saja. "baiklah kaau begitu, aku harus pergi!" Hinata pun berpamitan dengan Ino. Dia berlalu dari Ino tanpa melihat Naruto sedikit pun, "jaga dia, aku mohon!' pinta Ino pada Naruto. naruto pun mengangguk dan mulai lagi mengikuti Hinata, Hinata kali ini akan meminta bantuan Shizune, ia menelpon Shizune terlebih dahulu, "oh Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja sayang, aku sangat khawatir tentang berita itu, aku ingin sekali menemui saat ini tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa kembali secepatnya. Karena sekarang aku berada diluar negeri!"

Hinata terdiam sesaat, "Hinata!" panggil Shizune, "ah yah, maafkan aku, terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku, aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Lalu dia menutup telfonnya. Shizune sedang diluar negeri sekarang , lalu pada siapa dia akan meminta tolong, dia berhenti sebentar, dan Naruto yang mengikutinya pun berhenti, "apa kau akan terus mengikuti ku?"

"sepertinya begitu, apa kau keberatan?"

"tentu saja aku keberatan, kau bagaikan teror untukku!"

Naruto terkekeh, ia lalu menghampiri Hinata dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya, "kau mau makan, aku lapar sekali!" tanpa basa basi lagi Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi. Mereka kini ada disebuah kedai, Naruto memesan ramen kesukaannya, "kau suka sekali ramen yah?" tanya Hinata, Naruto mengangguk sambil mengunyak ramen nya.

"kau tahu motto ku, No Ramen No Life,"

Hinata terkekeh, "jangan terus terusan memakan ramen, kau akan sakit nanti!"

"oowh, kau mengkhawatirkanku yah, tenang saja aku tidak akan sakit, aku akan selalu kuat untuk melindungi mu."

Hinata menatapa Naruto, "terima kasih untuk kata-kata indah mu itu, tapi maaf aku tidak butuh perlindungan mu, cukup hanya adikku. Lagi pula aku akan pergi ke luar kota dan mencari pekerjaan disana lalu hidup..."

Uhuukk-uhuuk! Naruto terbatuk dan menghentikan memakan ramennya, "pergi? Lalu bagaimana dengan adik mu nanti?"

"aku bisa mengunjunginya beberapa bulan sekali, itu tidak masalah!'

"tapi itu masalah bagiku." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, "masalah bagimu? Apa masalahnya?" Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia menyudahi memakan ramennya, membayar ramen lalu pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Hinata terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto, ia mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Naruto semakin memegang tangannya erat, "kau mau membawa ku kemana?"

"tempat tinggal mu yang baru."

"aku tidak mau ikut dengan mu, lepaskan aku!"

Hinata mulai berjalan jauh dari Naruto, ia berjalan menuju stasiun kereta api, dengan sedikit barang yang ia bawa, ia tidak kerepotan sama sekali. Ketika sedang menunggu kereta datang Hinata duduk terlebih dahulu dan tidak melihat tanda-tanda Naruto. ternyata Naruto terpisah dari Hinata saat ditengah kerumunan. Dia malah bertemu dengan Sasuke, yang sedang menunggu seseorang, "mencari seseorang?" tanya Sasuke.

"begitulah, menunggu seseorang?"

"begitulah." Ujar Sasuke meniru Naruto.

"Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"benar sekali?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata?" Naruto menatap Sasuke, "itu sangat benar."

"kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!" saran Sasuke.

Tepat sekali, Hinata tengah duduk di kursi menunggu kereta, saat kereta datang Hinata bergegas masuk, banyak sekali yang keluar dari kereta hingga Hinata sedikit kesulitan, ia melihat seseorang tengah memerlukan bantuan, barang-barangnya berantakan, karena orang yang menbrakanya tidak sama sekali peduli Hinata membantunya, "biarkan aku membantu mu!" ujar Hinata.

"lihat itu!" tunjuk Sasuke pada Hinata yang tengah membantu sesorang, yang tak lain adalah orang yang sedang Sasuke tunggu, Sakura, kekashinya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke dan ooh ada Naruto juga, pikir Sakura, apa dia juga menunggu ku. Tidak, Naruto menunjuk Hinata, Sakura mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti. Cegah dia untuk tidak naik kereta, dengan isyarat seperti itu Sakura mengerti sekarang. Setelah selesai membantu Sakura, Hinata mulai berdiri, Sakura berterima kasih pada Hinata, dan Hinata pun mengangguk, dia mulai beranjak dari Sakura tapi Sakura menahannya, "aww, kaki ku sakit sekali, mungkin karena tertabrak orang tadi!"

Hinata membantu Sakura lagi, "tolong bawa aku pergi ke rumah sakit!"

"tapi aku..."

Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, kereta itu sudah berjalan menjauh dari stasiun. Hinata menghela napas, "maafkan aku, karena aku kau..."

"tidak apa-apa, sini ku bantu, aku akan membawa mu ke rumah sakit!"

"itu tidak perlu Hinata," ujar Sasuke.

Dia juga melihat Naruto disisinya, Sakura berdiri tegak tanpa kesakitan lagi, dia berbohong ternyata, dan dia malah memeluk Sasuke, "kalian... kalian berteman? Dan kau membohongiku? Kalian semua..."

"maafkan aku, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, aku berteman mereka berdua, dia tadi memberiku isyarat, kukira dia tidak ingin kau pergi. Sudahlah, siapa nama mu, Hinata kan? Ayo ikut dengan ku, aku ingin sekali mengobrol banyak pada mu!"

Mereka berdua pun pergi meinggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka seperti pelayan para gadis-gadis. Sakura membawa Hinata ke sebuah caffe, dia mengobrol banyak pada Hinata, ternyata Sakura orang yang cepat akrab, pikir Hinata. "kau mau kemana Hinata?"

'aku ingin pergi ke luar kota."

"sepertinya Naruto tidak mau kau pergi!"

"mungkin."

"kalian berdua pacaran kan? Aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto bersama seorang wanita sebelumnya, dia tidak mudah memiliki seseorang, dia selalu menghindar dari wanita. Tapi aneh jika dia melarang kau pergi, dia mungkin ingin memiliki mu. Kau tahu? Jika seorang pria telah memilih wanita yang ia suka, maka pria itu tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja." Hinata terkejut, mungkin memang benar Naruto ingin memilikinya, tapi Hinata tidak pantas untuk Naruto.

"apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Naruto.

"urusan wanita, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, yang terpenting adalah, kemana kau akan membawa Hinata?"

Ketempat yang seharusnya ia datangi. Setelah mengobrol banyak dengan Sakura kini mereka pun berpisah, dia beruntung bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Sakura. Setelah ini, mau kemana dia selanjutnya. Naruto menghampiri Hinata setelah Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi, "ayo pergi!' ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata. "tunggu, kita akan kemana?"

"tempat tinggal mu yan baru!"

Tempat tinggal Hinata yang baru adalah ini, "ini apartement mu, kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal disini?" Naruto mengangguk, "aku tidak akan pernah mau!" ujar Hinata. Dia mencoba kabur dari Naruto, berusaha melewati pintu itu, tapi Naruto menarik tangannya dan merapatkan Hinata ke dinding, membatasi geraknya, "jangan keras kepala sayang, kau mau melawan kata-kata ku hah?" Hinata terdiam, dia mencoba untuk tetap santai, tapi hatinya berkata lain, dia tidak tenang saat Naruto menatapnya seperti itu. Kenapa Hinata?

"kenapa diam, kau takut padaku, kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu?" ujar Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"aku tidak takut padamu!" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk berbicara walau dengan nada lirih.

"benarkah?" Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, Hinata menahan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "kau tahu," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang hampir bebisik, "dari awal aku ingin sekali memeluk mu seperti ini," hidung mereka bersentuhan, "kenapa kau tidak mengalungkan lengan mu dilehrku, pasti sangat pas sekali, cobalah!"

Bukannya mengalungkan lengannya dileher Naruto, Hinata malah mendorong Naruto sekuat tenaga, lalu dia menghela napas, "kau memang mesum!" ujar Hinata. Lalu ia berlalu dari hadapan Naruto, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tempat yang tepat, pintar sekali, batin Naruto. hinta bukan bermaksud memancing Naruto, dia hanya ingin melihat pemandangan dari balkon. Naruto tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"indah bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu dia mulai berkata, "bisakah aku bekerja di salah satu gedung itu?" Hinata menunjuk gedung-gedung yang berdiri tegak menjulang ke langit, "aku hanya tamat SMA, apa aku bisa menjadi karyawan?" Naruto tidak menjawab, dia sedang berpikir. Bagaimana kalau Hinata bekerj di kantornya, dia bisa menjadikan Hinata sebagai Asiste pribadinya, ooh tentu saja hal itu bisa terjadi.

"tentu kau bisa menjadi seorang karyawan, aku akan memilihkan beberapa perusahaan ternama agar kau bekerja disana."

"benarkah, apa mereka akan menerimaku?" ujar Hinata dengan nada senang.

"tentu saja, kau kan pintar dan..."

"dan apa?" tanya Hinata.

"dan tentu saja, cantik!'

Hinata menghela napas panjang, ia mulai memiliki firasat buruk sekarang. Dari pada beruurusan dengannya lagi, Hinata melesat dari balkon dan menuju ke arah dapur. "apa yang kau punya disini, coba aku lihat, kau punya... apa ini?" Hinata menunjuk setumpukan ramen cup di lemari yang besar itu, "ramen tidak baik, kau..."

"kau tidak mendengar mottoku tadi, baiklah, aku akan merubah mottoku, No Hinata No Life, Puas!"

Hinata hendak tersenyum, tapi dia menahannya, hanya dapat tersenyum dalam hati. Tapi saat dia membelakngi Naruto dia tersenyum juga. "apa kau akan tinggal disini juga?" tanya Hinata. "tentu saja, ini kan rumah ku!"

Hinata terkejut, "a-apa? Maksud mu kita akan tinggal se rumah, b-bukankah kau masih punya keluarga, orang itu siapa, kalau begitu?"

Siapa maksudnya? Apa paman Iruka? "dia hanya seorang paman, aku tidak tinggal di rumahnya, ini rumahku. Dan kau tidak berhak mengusir ku, ini rumahku satu-satunya!'

Ini tidak mungkin, Naruto seseorang yang mempunyai banyak uang, tidak mungkin dia tidak memiliki rumah, apa dia berbohong pada Hinata agar tinggal bersama, "jangan keras kepala lagi, kau susah sekali untuk diajak berkomitmen, baiklah, aku akan tidur di sofa dan kau tidur diranjang ku!" mendengar kata ranjang dia jadi ingat saat Naruto membawanya ke apartement nya yang dulu.

"ayo ikut aku!" Naruto menarik Hinata dari dapur, dia membawa Hinata menuju pusat perbelanjaan, "karena di apartement tidak ada makanan sehat, kau boleh memilihkan makanan sehat untukku, dan memasaklah untukku!"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kala Naruto mulai memilih-milih, "baiklah, jika kau suka ramen, aku tidak akan memaksa mu berhenti memakannya, tapi aku akan memasak ramen yang sehat untuk mu!" ujar Hinata, lalu dia mulai berkeliling memilih barang belanjaan. Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berbelanja bahan makanan, kini Naruto mengajak Hinata pergi ke toko pakaian, "untuk apa datang kesini?" ujar Hinata.

"pilihlah sesuai kesukaan mu!"

^^Bersambung...^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu**

Chapter 7

Hinata hanya terdiam kala melihat pakaian-pakaian yang terpampang didepan matanya, semuanya mahal, pikir Hinata, apa ini benar? Seharusanya aku menolak masuk ke tempat ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku memilih pakaian dan dia yang membayarnya. Aku malu sekali

"kenapa hanya diam, kau bisa memilih pakaian yang kau suka, aku yang akan membayarnya, kau teang saja."

"oleh karena itu," Hinata menatap Naruto, "aku tidak mau kau membiyayai seluruh hidupku, cukup mengijinkan ku tinggal di apartement mu saja, dan seterusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini, ini sulit bagiku!"

"apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Dengarkan aku!" Naruto memegang kedua tangan Hinata, "ini keinginan ku, aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang ku mau, termasuk membelikan semua yang kau mau atau pun tidak, aku yang memutuskan. Dan aku memutuskan untuk..."

"untuk apa?" tanya Hinata

Untuk memiliki mu, itu yang ingin dia katakan, tapi dai malah mengatakan hal lain, "untuk membahagiakan mu." Ekspresi wajah Hinata berubah menjadi luluh, "sekarang pilihlah, atau kau mau aku yang memilihnya, tunggu sebentar, ini dia, ini cocok sekali untuk mu!"

Naruto memilihkan pakaian yang kurang bahan, bagian punggung yang terbuka dan ada juga bagian bawah yang jelas sekali memperlihatkan bentuk pahanya. Hinata tidak akan mau memakai pakaian seperti itu, dia lebih baik memilih pakaian yang tertutup dan dia menginginkan setelan untuk ia melamar kerja, dan ini sangat cocok sekali dengannya. Sebuah pakaian khas wanita karir, dia tersenyum saat membayangkan bagaiaman ia memakainya saat bekerja.

Sementara Hinata masih memilih baju, Naruto mengambil beberapa pakaian tidur, tidak, sebuah gaun tidur untuk Hinata, semoga saja dia lupa untuk membeli pakaian tidur. Karena pakaian tidur yang Naruto pilih sangat menggoda, dia membayangkan Hinata memakai gaun tidur itu, "sangat seksi," gumam Naruto.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?" ternyata Hinata mendengarnya walau tidak terlalu jelas.

"tidak! Kau sudah selesai?" Hinata mengangguk. lalu Hinata pun membawa semua pakaian itu dan Naruto menghampiri kasir untuk membayarnya.

Beberapa minggu kemudian Hinata mulai menyiapkan semua berkas untuknya melamar pekerjaan, entah dia akan terima atau tidak semua tergantung takdir. Naruto memilihkan beberapa perusahaan ternama untuk Hinata kunjungi, dan salah satunya adalah perusahaannya sendiri, tentu saja ia menempatkan perusahaanya yang paling atas.

"perusahaan yang nomor satu ini, Namikaze Corp, kenapa kau menempatkannya di paling atas?"

"karena perusahaan itu yang paling sukses diantara perusahaan yang lain."

"jadi menurut mu perusahaan teman mu Uchiha ini yang kedua?"

"begitulah!"

Hinata tidak tahu menahu mengenai siapa yang paling sukses diantara perusahaan itu, dia hanya ingin bergabung dan menjadi bagian diantara salah satu perusahaan ini. Mana perusahaan yang akan menerimanya?

Naruto mengantarnya berkeliling mencari perusahaan yang mau menerima Hinata, tapi buktinya sampai saat ini tidak da satu pun yang mau menerimanya. Itu karena Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memperingatkan perusahaan yang ia pilih untuk Hinata agar tidak menerimanya, tega sekali dia! Tapi pada akhirnya Hinata hanya akan bekerja di perusahaannya, tepat untuk menjadi sekertarisnya. Sekarang Hinata tengah berada di perusahaan kedua teratas, kantor ini mili Sasuke, apa dia mau menerima ku, batin Hinata.

Naruto memasuki ruangan Sasuke tepat setelah Hinata duduk di kursi, "kau membawa bodyguard mu nona?" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto. Naruto hanya menyilangkan tangannya di dada, sementara Hinata tidak memperdulikannya, "baiklah, kita lupakan saja orang itu. Sekarang nona, apa tujuan mu hingga kau ingin bergabung di perusahaan ku?" tanya Sasuke.

"untuk bekerja tentu saja, dan untuk membantu perusahaan mu menjadi nomor satu."

"menurut mu perusahaan ku yang sekarang berada ditingkat berapa?"

"dua!"

"siapa yang menempatkan di posisi kedua?"

Hinata melirik Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil menatap Naruto, "lalu siapa yang pertama?" tanya Sasuke. "mhhh.. kalau aku tidak salah, Namikaze Corp!" Naruto hampir tertawa mendengar jawaban Hinata yang sangat jujur. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber oh tenang dan kalem, "baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menerima mu nona, maafkan aku!" ujar Sasuke.

"a-apa? Hanya mengatakan hal itu kau tidak mau menerima ku, aku minta maaf karena menomorduakan mu, tapi aku..."

Naruto cekikikan, dan Hinata menatapnya kesal, lalu Naruto terdiam, "aku tidak hanya sakit hati mendengar jawaban mu itu nona, tapi sekarang ini aku sedang tidak memerlukan seorang karyawan, sudah jelas!" Hinata menghela napas panjang, dan dia mengangguk. setelah itu dia keluar dari kantoor Sasuke dan meninggalk Naruto yang masih berada di sana.

"kau licik sekali dengan menempatkan ku di urutan kedua!" ujar Sasuke.

"itu sudah jelas bukan!" Naruto tertawa singkat dan berkata, "terimakasih!" lalu dia pun menyusul Hinata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, dia sudah mengerti apa yang di inginkan Naruto, jadi dia menolak Hinata untuk bekerja di kantornya, semata-mata agar Hinata bekerja di kantor Naruto. benar-benar licik! Batin Sasuke.

Setelah Hinata meninggalkan kantor Sasuke, kini dia mendatangi perusahaan yang terakhir, perusahaan nomor satu di negeri itu, "apa saya bisa bertemu langsung dengan direkturnya?" tanya Hinata pada recepsionist itu, lalu sang recepsionist melihat ke arah Naruto, Naruto mengangguk, "baiklah nona, direktur ada dilantai paling atas, kau bisa bertemu terlebih dahulu dengan manager kami disana!" Hinata mengangguk, lalu dia menaiki lift.

"kau mau ikut aku masuk ke dalam, apa kau tidak malu nanti?"

"untuk apa aku malu, aku ingin melihat kau diterima bekerja."

"terserahlah!"

Hinata sudah sampai di lantai paling atas dan seseorang menyruhnya untuk menunggu di ruangan direktur. Naruto berada di sisi ruangan berpura-pura tengah mengamati lukisan, seseorang masuk dan melihat Naruto tengah tersenyum, orang itu hanya terdiam dan tidak memperdulikannya. "apa kau yang ingin bekerja disini nona?" tanya orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kakashi, manager di perusahaan Namikaze Corp, "baiklah, kau diterima bekerja sebagai Asisten pribadi pak direktur!" Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

"apakah anda tidak berbohong tuan, saya belum ditanyai apa pun, anda sudah menerima saya bekerja disini. Lalu apakah anda direkturnya?"

Sebelum Hinata mendapat jawaban, pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yang Hinata ketahui adalah sebagai orang yang menolong Hinata saat Naruto pingsan. Itu berarti...

"oowh, rupanya ada tamu disini, kau karyawan baru itu?"

Karyawan baru? Bagaimana dia tahu Hinata diterima di perusahaan ini, padahal dia baru saja bertemu dengan Hinata, "iyah tuan, apakah anda dirketurnya tuan?" Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"direktur tepat berada di belakang mu nona!" ujar Kakashi.

Hinata menoleh lagi ke belakang dan saat itu juga Iruka menyingkir jauh, dan disitulah sang direktur berada, berpura-pura tengah mengamati lukisan. Hinata terkejut melihatnya, dia hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, "ada apa, kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "dia?" tanyanya pada Kakashi, "iyah kau benar nona, orang itu adalah direktur dari Namikaze Corp, dia orangnya, dan kau nona, kau akan menjadi Asisten pribdainya."

Itu sudah sangat jelas bagi Hinata, memang dari awal Naruto sudah merencanakan ini semua. Dia hanya mampu menghela napas panjang sesaat setelah ia keluar dari kantor Naruto. lalu Naruto mengikutinya, "apa ini akan berhasil? Apa dengan wanita itu bekerja disini Naruto akan mengikuti semuanya, apa dia mau memimpin perusahaan ini, dan apakah Naruto sudah siap dengan semuanya?"

"pertanyaan mu itu terlalu panjang Kakashi, kita lihat saja bagaimana wanita itu nanti membimbing Naruto, aku yakin dia bisa!" ujar Iruka.

Sementara itu Naruto masih mengejar Hinata yang begitu saja pergi meninggalkannya, "Hinata tunggu, dengarkan pejelasan ku dulu, hey Hinata!"

Hinata pun berhenti, dan Naruto berhenti tepat dibelakangnya, "kau tega sekali melakukan ini semua pada ku, aku ingin berusaha sendiri Naruto, tapi kau memudahkan segalanya, ini bukan kerja keras yang selama ini aku inginkan, ini penipuan, dan kau menipuku!" Hinata mengucapkannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia masih terus memandangi air yang tenang di dalam danau yang luas yang terbentang tepat didepan Hinata.

"kau..."

Sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah memeluknya dari belakang ia menyelipkan lengannya diantara lengan Hinata, lalu Hinata terdiam membisu, dia mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto dan juga mencoba untuk merasa nayman saat Naruto memeluknya, "kau tahu? Aku tidak bermaksud menipu mu, aku juga tidak bermaksud memudahkan segalanya, aku hanya ingin selalu berada disampingmu, melihat mu setiap hari, dan mengerjakan aktivitas bersama mu."

Hinata semakin larut dalam dekapan Naruto, hingga dia hanya mendengar Naruto bergumam, "apakah aku tidak boleh berada disampingmu, apakah aku menyusahkan mu selama ini, jawab aku, apakah aku tidak boleh berada disampingmu, selamanya?"

"tetaplah disamping ku," gumam Hinata, "aku mohon!" Hinata sudah mengatakannya sekarang, Naruto hanya harus tetap berada disampingnya. Dan itulah yang ia inginkan.

~~~###~~~

Kemarin sore sebelum Hinata pulang ke apartement Naruto, ia bertemu dengan pamannya Naruto, dia mengatakan kalau Naruto selama ini tidak serius bekerja, dia selalu bolos dari tugasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Lalu apa yang selama ini Naruto cari dalam hidupnya, apakah hanya kesenangan belaka, atau... dia sebenarnya ingin mempunyai seseorang yang benar-benar peduli padanya, seorang wanita yang sangat ia cintai dan kurasa dia sudah menemukannya, yaitu dirimu!

Kata-kata paman Iruka membuat Hinata takut sekarang. Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya itu adalah tergantung dirinya bagaimana ia akan membimbing Naruto? Apa seperti itu? Jika memang iya, itu berarti Naruto bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya, dia semangat bekerja karena ada dirinya, apakah begitu? Apakah Hinata harus merasa menjadi wanita yang spesia sekarang, kalau pun iya, dia sangat bersyukur, dan lihat sekarang, dia tersenyum ria didepan cermin.

"aaahhh, sudahlah Hinata, jangan memikirkan itu, memalukan!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Hinata? Kau didalam?" Hinata tersadar kala Naruto memanggilnya.

"iya, aku ada didalam, tunggu sebentar!"

Hinata pun membuka pintu dan melihat Naruto bertelanjang dada, Hinata terkejut lalu menutup matanya, "apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau tidak mengenakan pakaian?" Naruto terkekeh, ia semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata, hingga menyudutkannya ke dinding, "mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa saat aku bertelanjang dada seperti ini, ayo buka mata mu?" Hinata menggeleng, dan ia masih menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

"ayo buka matamu!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, dan seketika itu Hinata membuka matanya, ia melihat bahu Naruto yang lebar, dadanya yang idang dan otot-oyonya yang terlihat kuat. Hinata sudah cukup melihat tubuh Naruto, sekarang ia melihat mata itu, "kau suka yang melihat ku telanjang yah, dasar wanita penggoda!"

"aku bukan wanita penggoda!" ujar Hinata, "ah yah, bukan wanita penggoda, tapi wanita penggoda ku, benarkan sayang?" ujar Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"aku suka rambut panjang mu," Naruto meraih rambut Hinata yang basah karena air, "apalagi saat rambut mu basah, terlihat menggoda, kau begitu menggoda. Ingat, jangan pernah memotongnya!"

Lalu Naruto pun memasuki kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Hinata yang sedari tadi menahan napasnya. Dia seperti anak burung yang sangat lemah, dan tidak bisa terbang saat Naruto ada didektanya dia begitu rapuh, seperti anak burung.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Hinata tengah memasakan makanan untuk mereka sarapan. Naruto menghampirinya dan masih bertelanjang dada, lalu dia memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Hinata terkejut, akankah ia selalu merasakan hal ini jika setiap kali Naruto menyentuhnya, apkah Naruto mempunyai perasaan yang sama yang seperti ia rasakan.

Naruto memeluk Hinata erat, dan tanpa ijin dari Hinata ia pun mencium pipinya. Hinata hanya terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, "mulai hari ini. Tidak, saat aku melihat mu, mungkin saa itulah aku sudah memutuskan bahwa kau adalah miliku, dan saat ini aku ingin kau memberi ku ijin agar aku bisa menyentuh mu seperti saat ini!"

"siapa yang memutuskan? Kau tidak berhak memutuskan aku ini milik siapa, aku milik diriku sendiri, dan aku tidak mengijinkan kau untuk..."

Kata-kata Hinata terputus begitu saja, apa yang terjadi? Oowh, ternyata Naruto menciumnya, Naruto memutar tubuh Hinata agar menghadapnya tanpa melepaskan ciumanya, ia memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata tidak bisa mengelak karena Naruto sangat cepat, tapi perlahan Naruto memutuskannya. Naruto masih menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Hinata, "jangan membantah ku, aku lelah mencari seseorang yang sulit ku cintai, kini aku telah menemukan mu, aku memilihmu, dan hanya kau, tidak ada yang lain!"

"aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai!"

"jangan pernah lagi kau mengatakan hal itu, kau sendiri sudah mengakuinya bahwa kau mencintaiku, kau lupa atau kau hanya berpura-pura lupa!"

Yah, saat itu mereka dalam keadaan terdesak, tapi dengan sangat sadar Hinata mengatakannya, dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Naruto, dan itu membuat Naruto bangkit sepenuhnya hingga mampu mengalahkan pak tua itu hanya dengan satu pukulan, itu karena Hinata yang membuatnya menjadi kuat, hanya karena kata-kata cintanya pada Naruto, "jangan membuatku takut Hinata, kau tahu ketakutan yang ku alami saat pertama melihat mu, aku takut kalau aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi, bahkan aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa memiliki mu."

"kau benar-benar mencintaiku, aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa untukmu, aku..."

"kau tidak perlu memberiku apa-apa, cukup kau membalas cintaku, biarkan aku mencintaimu, dan kau cukup menerima cinta ku, dengarkan aku! Aku, aku Uzumaki Naruto, mencintai mu, dan menerima mu apa adanya, kau dengar, sekarang katakan padaku, apa kau menerima cintaku? Katakan Hinata!"

"a-aku, aku juga mencintai mu, aku sangat mencintaimu, hingga sakit rasanya hati ini, aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu, aku mencintaimu."

"hanya itu yang ingin aku dengar dari mulut manis mu, aku akan selalu membahagiakan mu, percayalah padaku!"

Dan Hinata sangat mempercayai Naruto, ia sangat percaya hingga melebihi kepercayaan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dia yakin Naruto adalah orang yang di takdirkan untuk mencintainya dan membuatnya bahagia, itulah balasan dari tuhan pada Hinata yang hidup menderita selama ini, Naruto datang dalam hidupnya di saat hidup menyakitinya berkali-kali, dia tidak akan melepaskan Naruto apapun yang terjadi.

Mereka masih berpelukan, dan Hinata masih mengeluarkan air matanya, dia menangis tanpa henti, tapi Naruto menghapus air matanya, "jangan pernah menangis dihadapanku lagi, cukup ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kau mengerti? Aku akan selalu membuat mu tersenyum!"

Hinata menghentikan tangisannya, dia tersenyum sekarang, "aku akan membuatkan mu sarapan, cepat pakai baju mu!" Naruto berlalu dari hadapan Hinata dan mulai memakai pakaian kerjanya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak bekerja? Pikir Naruto, hanya karena Hinata saja ia ingin bekerja, kalau Hinata tidak ada mungkin dia akan membolos lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata sudah siap dengan sarapannya, Naruto lallu duduk disamping Hinata dan Hinata menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, "aku belum pernah makan bento sebelumnya, apakah rasanya enak?" Hinata menangguk, ia lalu menyuapi Naruto agar Naruto mau memakannya. Ia harus mulai terbiasa tidak terlalu banyak memakan ramen, itu sangat tidak sehat.

"hari pertama bekerja sejak saat itu, sudah berapa lama yah!"

"kau pemalas, tidak seharusnya kau membolos bekerja, kau seorang direktur dan..."

"dan ingat? Aku membolos bekerja karena aku mencari dirimu, kau mau menyangkalnya?"

"iyah aku tidak akan meyangkalnya."

Hinata lalu terdiam dan memakan bentonya lagi, dia cemberut sekarang, karena Naruto membuatnya skak mat. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan!

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah siap untuk berangkat bekerja, "aneh sekali, direktur dan asistennya tinggal satu rumah, apa yang aka mereka katakan!" Naruto menatap Hinata, "aku akan katakan bahwa kau adalah calon istriku!" Hinata tidak berpikir sejauh itu, istri Naruto? apakah yang ia dengar ini nyata?

"kenapa? Kau tidak mau menjadi istriku?"

"itukah cara mu ingin menjadikanku seorang istri, seharusnya kau melamar ku dengan suasana yang romantis, bukan bertanya, apa kau tidak mau menjadi istriku, apa itu?"

Naruto terdiam, yaah, seharusnya aku melamarnya, bukan menanyainya seperti itu, bodoh sekali aku, batin Naruto. "kau tidak siap bekerja dengan dasi seperti itu!" Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan berhenti dihadapannya, dia merapikan dasi Naruto yang berantakan. Naruto memandanginya, "serius sekali!" Naruto menggodanya, "aku tidak mau kau terlihat berantakan didepan karyawan mu, dan sebaiknya kita tidak pergi bersama, kau pergilah terkebih dahulu, aku akan..."

"tidak mau! Kita akan pergi bersama!"

"tapi..."

"tidak ada tapi! Tunggu, ada yang kurang, kau belum mencium ku, atau haruskah aku yang mencium mu?"

Dan saat itu juga Hinata mencium kening Naruto, "bukankah ini yang setiap kali suami istri lakukan sebelum berangkat bekerja?" tanya Hinata.

"bukan seperti itu, tapi seperti ini!"

Naruto mempraktekannya, dia mencium Hinata tepat dibibirnya, hanya ciuman singat, tapi sarat akan makna, "hhhaaaaahhh, setiap pagi aku ingin hal itu terjadi, harus!"

Hinata menghela napas panjang, setiap pagi? Hinata menggeleng tidak setuju, lalu menyusul Naruto yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Mereka akan bersama-sama setiap hari, seperti ini, dan saat ini mereka tengah memulainya.

^^Bersambung...^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu**

Hallo minna-san, apa kabar? Ketemu lagi sama Sophia, gimana nieh chapter yang udah-udah Sophia rilis, terkesan gak? Ga yah? ... gak apa" kok! Sophia malah berterimakasih banyak karena ^sudi mampir^ buat baca fic Sophia ini.. o yah, makasih kawan, yang udah baca, tolong kasih saran, dan kritik yang membangun... Sophia tunggu lho!

Owwh dan juga buat kawan yang udah ngasih tau Sophia yang awalnya Sophia gak tahu jadi tahu, makasaih yah kawan buat teguran dan sarannya. Sophia akan belajar dari kesalahan Sophia. Pokonya makasih yah kawan. Dan yang paling penting jangan lupa ikutin terus yahh ceritanya^^..hahahahah! Okeh jangan lama-lama, ini dia chp 8...^^

Chapter 8

^^Selamat Membaca^^

"kau ada meeting hari ini jam 2 siang!"

"kenapa kau yang mengatur semuanya, bukankah ada sekertaris?"

"untuk apa aku disini kalau tidak bekerja, tentu saja aku harus mengurus semua jadwalmu, itu..."

"pekerjaan mu disini hanya untuk menemani ku, dan tetap berada disisiku, mengerti?"

Hinata tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto, jika dia tidak bekerja maka untuk apa dia berada di kantor, hanya untuk menemaninya? Haaahhh, menyusahkan sekali, seharusnya Hinata tinggal di apartement saja jika dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, "baiklah, kau boleh membuat jadwal, tapi buat jadwal meeting hari ini jam 3, itu perintah!" padahal Hinata sudah membuat jadwal untuknya jam 2, kenapa dengan jam 2, apa begitu penting sekali.

Lihat sekarang! Dia hanya duduk dan mentapa Hinata, sementara Hinata tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Dia benci sekali dengan seringai menakutkan itu, jangan-jangan Naruto akan menerkamnya, "berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Naruto tidak menggubris kata-kata Hinata, dia masih menatapnya. Karena merasa jengkel Hinata beralih ke jendela, dia berdiri disana dan melihat pemandangan, ternyata itu membuat Naruto memiliki kesempatan.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang, dia menghirup aroma Hinata, Hinata memejamkan matanya, "aku mencintai mu." Kata-kata itu selalu terdengar setiap waktu dan setiap saat, baik di apartement atau pun di kantornya, tapi hanya mereka saja yang tahu soal itu, yang lain tidak akan tahu apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

"berhentilah mengatakan aku mencintai mu, kuping ku panas mendengarnya!"

"benarkah? Tega sekali, aku perhatian padamu tapi kau malah menyuruh ku berhenti mengatakan aku mencintai mu, aku pikir kau senang."

"cukup dengan kau menunjukkannya padaku, berhentilah mengatakan aku mencintaimu, kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku tahu kau memang mencintaiku, jadi tunjukanlah seberapa besar kau mencintaiku, bukan seberapa banyak kau mengatakan aku mencintai mu, sekarang kau mengerti?"

Naruto membalikan tubuh Hinata menghadapnya dan menatap matanya, "wanita ku yang cantik, ternyata kau bijaksana sekali yah, aku beruntung karena aku memilikimu. Dengar, aku akan menunjukkan padamu seberapa besar aku mencintai mu, nanti setelah meeting ini selesai!"

Ada apa setelah meeting, apa yang akan Naruto lakukan setelah itu? Bergelut dengan pemikiran itu Hinata tidak menyadari kala Naruto lebih mendekat kearahnya. Sebuah ketukan menghentikan Naruto, "Naruto keluarlah, semua sudah siap untuk meeting!" Naruto menatap Hinata, "sudah ku bilang, aku sudah mengatur jadwal." Ujar Hinata. Naruto menghela napas panjang.

Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Hinata, tapi Hinata menghentikan langkah Naruto kala Hinata berkata, "jadi ini maksud mu dengan jam 2, aku hampir saja terjerumus." Naruto menyeringai, ia mulai mendekati Hinata dan menarik tangannya, "apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya, Hinata mengelak dan melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"ya tuhan, Hinata, kau juga harus ikut dengan ku, kau Asistenku pribadi ku dan aku pasti membutuhkan bantuan mu disana!"

Apa seperti itu pekerjaan Hinata? Kalau tahu seperti itu dia tidak akan mau menjadi Asisten Naruto. mereka berdua memasuki ruang meeting, para karyawan teladan ini tengah berlomba untuk merebut perhatian Naruto, mereka mengusulkan berbagai macam ide kreativ dan hal semacam tentang perusahaan. Hinata mengamati Naruto, dia terkesan karena Naruto sangat lihai sekali dalm memimpin sebuah diskusi, "ku harap dari ide yang saya ajukan ini bisa membuat kalian..."

Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya kala dia melihat para karyawannya memandangi Hinata yang sedang asyik mencatat sesuatu. Ketika Naruto berdehem, semua karyawannya terburu-buru memperhatikan Naruto, al hasil pelototan Naruto pada semua karyawannya yang mereka dapatkan. Hinata hanya melihatnya bingung, apa yang sedang terjadi, -jam telah berlalu kini meeting pun selesai, semua karyawan telah keluar dari ruangan itu dan kini tinggallah Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto menatapnya, "ada apa?" Naruto masih menatapnya. Dan kemudian dia menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke ruangannya, semua karyawan yang melihat hanya melongo dan menatap mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, "apa kau tidak malu, semua karyawan mu melihat kita?" Naruto tidak mendengar kata-katanya.

"lihat itu! Sekarang aku yakin wanita itu membawa perubahan besar pada Naruto." ujar Kakashi.

"sudah ku bilang pada mu, dia hanya membutuhkan cinta, dan wanita itu mungkin yang terbaik!" ujar Iruka.

Mereka berdua tengah melihat Naruo dan Hinata melintasi ruangan yang dimana sedang mereka tempati, disitulah mereka melihat nya tengah menarik tangan Hinata, mengumbar kemesraan pikir mereka berdua.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata dan menatapnya, menyilangkan tangan ke dada, "ada apa?" tanya Hinata, "apa kau tidak lihat semua karyawan melihat mu?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu. "aku tidak tahu, lalu kenapa?" Naruto beranjak dari hadapannya dan membaringkan diri di sofa dengan malasnya, Hinata bingung sekarang. Kenapa dia beringkah aneh seperti ini? Ooh, Hinata tahu sekarang.

"kau cemburu?"

Naruto tersentak tidak cukup lama, lalu setelah itu dia rileks kembali, dalam hatinya dia memang cemburu, "aku tdak cemburu." Ujar Naruto. hinta terkekeh dalam hati, dia menghampiri Naruto dan berjongkok disampingnya, "lihat pipi mu, merah sekali, itu artinya kau cemburu!" Hinata terkikik geli, itu membuat Naruto tidak tahan lagi di sudutkan dengan kata-kata Hinata. Dia terbangun dan menarik Hinata, tapi Hinata lebih gesit, ia langsung melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

Naruto mengejar Hinata yang berlari ke arah pintu, tapi Naruto lebih cepat hingga Hinata tidak sampai, Naruto lah yang sampai terlebih dahulu, "kau mau kemana sayang, kau tidak akan lepas dariku!" Naruto menyeringai, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Lalu setelah itu apa yang terjadi, entahlah! Hanya mereka yang tahu.

~~~###~~~

Sudah hampir satu bulan Hinata tinggal di apartement Naruto, dia sepertinya sudah sangat nyaman tinggal bersama Naruto, apakah dia berpikir bahwa Naruto suaminya? Hinata hanya terkikik geli saat dia memikirkan hal itu. Dia dan Naruto juga selalu mengunjungi Hanabi setiap satu minggu sekali, Naruto selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk hal itu, dia sangat menyayangi Hanabi dan begitu juga dengan kakaknya, teramat sangat.

"dingin sekali." Gumam Hinata.

Naruto melepas jaketnya kala mendengar Hinata mengatakan hal itu, lalu dia menyelimuti Hinata dengan jaketnya, dan menggenggam tangan Hinata, Hinata hanya tersenyum. Mereka kini tengah berjalan-jalan di taman saat salju tengah turun, "Sakura tadi mengirim pesan padaku, dia dan Sasuke mengajak kita melihat festival musim dingin besok." Ujar Hinata.

"lalu, kau menerima ajakan Sakura?" ujar NarutoHinata mengangguk, Naruto menghela napas.

"kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"seharusnya besok adalah waktu untuk kita berdua, bukan dengan mereka."

"lalu, apa rencana mu besok jika kita hanya berdua?"

Naruto menatap Hinata, "aku akan menunjukan betapa besarnya cinta ku padamu!" Hinata tersenyum, dan dia merona, "tapi kau mengacaukannya!" Hinata menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan ibu jarinya dan berkata, "terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku, tapi yang aku butuhkan sekarang ini adalah makan!" ujar Hinata, lalu dia pergi mendahului Naruto. Hinata berlari ke arah jalan dimana tempat mereka tinggal, "kau tadi mengatakan kalau kau lapar, kenapa kita pulang ke rumah?"

"aku memang lapar, makanya aku pulang."

Hinata menghampiri dapur, dia memakai celemek dan siap dengan pengorengannya. Naruto sekarang mengerti, Hinata akan memasak, "kali ini, apa yang kau masak?" Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang, Hinata tersentak, dia menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto, tapi Naruto memeluknya erat, "lepaskan aku! Kalau kau memeluk ku seperti ini aku tidak akan bisa memasak, lepaskan aku!"

"aku tidak akan melepaskan mu begitu saja, kau milikku!"

"aku bukan milik mu!" Hinata menginjak kaki Naruto hingga ia kesakitan, lalu Hinata pergi dari sisi Naruto dan berlalu mengambil bahan makanan untuk ia masak, "kau tega sekali padaku, aww.. kaki ku benar-benar sakit!" Hinata tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Saat ia mulai memotong-motong sayur Naruto hanya menatapnya, dan Hinata sudah kebal dengan tatapan itu. Naruto bergerak sedikit, "kalau kau coba-coba kemari, awas saja!" Hinata mengacungkan pisau pada Naruto.

Naruto tertegun dan menelan ludah, lalu dia diam lagi menatap Hinata. Beberapa menit kemudian handphone Hinata berbunyi, Naruto mengambil handphone itu lalu mengangkatnya, "Hinata, apa kau sudah memberitahu Naruto kalau aku dan Sasuke mengajak kalian ikut festival musim..." sebelum kata-kata Sakura yang sedang menelfon itu terpotong, Naruto bergegas bicara, "aku dan Hinata tidak akan ikut..."

Hianat melihat Naruto yang sedang menelfon, ternyata itu handphone nya, dia bergegas mengambil handphone itu, tapi Naruto menghalangi, "serahkan handphone itu!" Naruto menjauhkan handphone itu dari Hinata dengan tangannya yang ditinggikan ke atas, Hinata mencoba meraihnya namun gagal. "Hinata apa yang sedang terjadi, kenapa Naruto yang mengangkatnya, hey... kalian berdua!"

"ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"aku tidak tahu, sepertinya mereka berdua tengah berebut handphone, Naruto mungkin mengambilnya, dan dia tidak mengijinkan Hinata berbicara dengan ku."

"kenapa?"

"karena Naruto bilang dia dan Hinata tidak akan ikut, aku yakin Hinata berpikiran lain."

Kembali lagi dengan dua orang yang sedang berebut handphone, mereka tidak mau kalah sau sama lain, Hinata lelah sekarang dia hampir saja merenyerah. Naruto melihat Hinata kelelahan, akhirnya dia membiarkan Hinata mengambil handphonenya, "hallo Sakura, jangan dengarkan dia, kia berdua akn ikut festival itu." Hinata bergelengu dengan handphonenya, tapi dia tidak menyadari posisi nya dengan Naruto sedang berpelukan.

Naruto memeluknya, dan Hinata tidak menyadarinya, "iyah Sakura, aku mengerti, baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" Hinata menutup telepon nya, dia menghela napas panjang. Saat dia menyadari posisinya yang menguntungkan bagi Naruto, dia mencoba melepaskan diri, "lepaskan aku! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memasak, bagaimana kalau..."

Seketika itu juga mereka mencium bau gosong, "sepertinya masakan mu gosong!" ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "awas kau!" ujar Hinata. Naruto hanya terkekeh, "sudahlah, lupakan masakan gosong itu, lebih baik kita memesan!" Beberapa jam kemudian pesanan pun datang. Hinata hanya menatap Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, "kau tidak menghargai masakan ku, aku tidak mau makan, aku tidak lapar sekarang." Hinata menjauh dari sofa dimana Naruto tengah duduk sambil menatap makanan yang ada di meja di depannya.

"ayolah Hinata, kau harus makan, maafkan aku! Aku bukannya tidak menghargai masakan mu, aku suka masakan mu, tapi itu benar-benar tidak bisa di makan, mengertilah!"

Dan Hinata tidak akan mengerti hal itu.

~~~###~~~

Keesokan harinya mereka tengah berada di festival musim dingin, banyak sekali pertunjukan, dari mulai menyanyi, menari dan lain sebagainya. Mereka menikmati malam itu, tapi tidak untuk Hinata, dia masih sangat kesal dengan Naruto, "kalian sedang bertengkar?" ujar Sasuke, "tidak, hanya sedikit masalah, tidak terlalu buruk." Mereka sekarang berada di lapangan ice skaeting, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah mulai bermain kejar-kejaran, tapi Hinata hanya mentapa mereka berdua. lalu sesaat kemudian Naruto menarik tangannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"ayo bermain dengan ku, aku akan memakainya untuk mu, duduklah!"

Hinata memang sudah duduk tapi dia menolak memakai sepatu itu, "kenapa kau tidak mau, kau masih marah padaku, aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi!" Hinata masih terdiam, 'baiklah, aku minta maaf sekali lagi, maafkan aku! Baiklah, berkali kali, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku..."

"cukup! Aku sudah memafkan mu sekarang, tapi kalau sekali lagi menolak masakan ku aku tidak akan memafkannya!"

"iyah baiklah, apapun yang kau inginkan, akan ku lakukan."

Hinata tersenyum dalam hati saat Naruto mengatakannya, "sekarang pakai!" Hinata tetap tidak mau, "kenapa? Aku kan sudah di maafkan."

"aku tidak bisa meluncur.. maksud ku, aku.. aku tidak bisa..."

Naruto terkekeh, "ya tuhan, kukira apa. Aku akan memegangi mu, aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskan mu, sekarang pakai!"

Naruto memakaikan sepatu itu. Setelah itu mereka memasuki lapangan dengan Naruto yang memegang tangan Hinata erat, "baiklah, tetap seperti itu, jangan lepaskan pegangan mu!" Naruto menarik Hinata dari depan, dia seperti melatih seorang anak kecil yang belum bisa berjalan. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, pikir Naruto, di depannya adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan dia sangat beruntung karena selalu melihat senyum itu etiap hari.

"jangan lepaskan aku!" ujar Hinata.

"aku tidak akan melepaskan mu begitu saja, tidak!"

Mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain, menikmati hari ini. Tidak, bukan hari ini saja, tapi setiap momen yang ia dan Naruto lakukan, Hinata akan selalu mengingatnya. "apa kalian tidak lapar, aku sangat lapar sekali!" Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata. Dia mengajak mereka berdua untuk makan malam. Sasuke sudah menunggu mereka di sebuah kedai yang ada di festival itu, dan ternyata disitu juga ada Kiba, "sudah lama sekali yah sejak kejadian itu!"

Hinata termenung sesaat. Naruto melototi Kiba, dan Sasuke menjitak kepalanya, "hey apa apa an kau ini, aku kan hanya... maafkan aku Hinata, lupakan saja ucapakan ku tadi!" lalu seketika itu inata lupa, dia tersenyum sekarang. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang hanya bingung menatap mereka ber empat, hanya dirinya disini yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hinata, nampaknya kau dan Naruto ada sedikit masalah tadi, apa itu?"

"aku dan dia hanya sedang..."

"bertengkar?"

"bukan, sejenis, yaaah, seperti... aku sedang memasak, dan dia menggangguku, lalu masakan ku gosong, dia tidak menghargainya sama sekali."

"ku kira apa, hal spele seperti itu membuat kalian tidak aku. Kau enak tinggal bersamanya, setiap hari bertemu, mungkin kalian juga tidur bersama, iyakan? Ayo katakan padaku, apa kalian tidur dan..."

"sudahlah Sakura, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya, dia tidur di sofa sementara aku di ranjangnya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa!"

"benarkah? Kau tidak tahu saja Hinata, mungkin Naruto melakukan sesuau padamu saat kau tidur!"

"aku percaya padanya!"

'itu bagus, saling percaya adalah nomor satu, dan aku setuju. Tapi Hinata, apakah kau pernah bertanya padanya seberapa besar cintanya padamu?"

"aku tidak bertanya, dia yang mengatakannya!"

"benarkah? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mau memakan masakan gosong mu, jika dia benar-benar mencintai mu, maka dia rela untuk melakukan apapun yang kau minta, seharusnya kau mengujinya!"

Menguji Naruto, bagaimana caranya, "tapi bagaimana caranya aku mengujinya Sakura, dia sudah membuktikannya dengan... hanya kata-kata saja, kukira!" Sakura menyeringai, "kau lihat!" tunjuk Sakura pada Naruto dan kedua temannya yang teler karena terlalu meminum banyak soda, "hanya meminum soda saja, mereka seperti itu?" ujar Hinata

"soda itu terlalu banyak mengandung alkohol, tapi tidak terlalu parah, makanya mereka memilih soda, kau harus salut pada mereka Hinata!"

"yah, sepertinya begitu."

"nah, yang harus kau lakukan malam ini adalah..."

Sakura membisikan sesuatu di telinga Hinata. Entah apa yang ia bisikan pada Hinata tidak ada yang tahu, hanya mereka berdua, dan saat Naruto dan Hinata pulang nanti ia akan bertanya pada Naruto, saat dia terlalu lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan, "biasanya orang yang sedang teler seperti itu, dia akan sangat jujur jika ditanya tentang sesuatu, coba saja Hinata, aku akan dengarkan hasilnya kapan-kapan, setuju!'

Hinata menyetujui hal itu. Saat mereka berdua pulang, ternyata benar saja, Naruto sedikit tidak sadarkan diri. Hinata membantu Naruto berbaring di tempat tidur, Naruto bergugam, dan Hinata terkikik geli mendengarnya. Hinata melepaskan jaket dan sepatunya, sementara itu dia terduduk di samping Naruto, dia menghela napas panjang, dan siap untuk aksinya, malam ini.

^^Bersambung...^^


	9. Chapter 9

Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu

Chapter 9

^^Selamat Membaca^^

Hanya sedikit pertanyaan, ayolah Hinata kau pasti bisa! Hinata menghela napas panjang, dia mulai dengan menatap Naruto terlebih dahulu, tampan, batin Hinata. Yosh, dia siap sekarang.

"Naruto, kau bisa mendengarku!" Naruto bergumam, itu artinya dia masih bisa mendengar suara Hinata walau tidak terlalu jelas, "apa kau cukup mampu untuk berbicara?" Naruto bergumam lagi, "dengarkan aku, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, kau mau menjawabnya?' lalu Naruto bergumam lagi, "tentu saja, aku akan menjawabnya." Jawab Naruto dengan nada mengantuk.

"baiklah, dengarkan aku! Pertama, apakah kau mencintai Hinata?"

"aku sangat mencintainya." Jawab Naruto hampir tidak terdengar oleh Hinata, karena dia bergumam dan dengan nada lelah yang terpengaruhi oleh tubuhnya.

Walau pun begitu Hinata tetap tersenyum, "apa yang akan kau pilih, hidup penuh harta tanpa Hinata, atau hidup dengan Hinata, namun tanpa harta, mana pilihan mu?"

"aku ingin hidup bersamanya, selamanya!"

Hinata berdecak, bukan itu jawaban yang ia inginkan, tapi tetap saja dia tersenyum lagi. "kau memilih tidur di kasur yang empuk tanpa Hinata, atau tidur dengan Hinata hanya beralaskan tikar, mana yang akan kau pilih?'

"aku ingin dia, Hinata!"

Ya ampun, Naruto benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri, seharusnya dia tidak menuruti perintah Sakura, mana mungkin seseorang yang mabuk akan menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar. Apapun pertanyaannya, jawabannya tidak cukup sesuai dengan pertanyaan. Tapi jawabannya benar-benar sesuai dengan yang Hinata harapkan, sebenarnya mana yang benar Hinata, kau ini aneh sekali. Batin Hinata.

Hinata mencoba lagi untuk bertanya, "apa yang kau pilih Naruto, Hinata atau ramen?" Naruto tidak cepat-cepat menjawab, Hinata menanyakan hal yang benar, kalau dia memilih ramen aku tidak akan lagi memasak makanan untuknya, batin Hinata, "aku memilih dua-duanya." Hinata tersentak, tapi dia juga terkikik geli, "dasar!" ujar Hinata. Dia bertanya lagi, kali ini lebih ekstrim, "apa yang akan kau pilih Naruto, Hinata atau nyawamu?"

"aku..."

Hinata menunggu jawaban itu, tapi Naruto keburu pingsan. Haaaaahhh... menyebalkan, batin Hinata. Apa yang akan dia jawab nanti? Hinata sangat penasaran, mana mungkin ia bertanya langsung saat Naruto sadar, itu tidak mungkin! Tapi, dia ingin tahu jawabannya. "Naruto bangunlah, jawab pertanyaan ku tadi!" Hinata menyerah sekarang, dia hanya menghembuskan napas panjang, dan menatap Naruto.

Dia begitu tampan, pikir Hinata, pasti banyak sekali wanita cantik yang melebihi Hinata dan juga yang menyukainya. Tapi mengapa Naruto memilih dirinya, apakah Hinata pantas untuk Naruto cintai, _"biarkan aku mencintaimu"_ kata-kata itu selalu saja bergema ditelinga Hinata walau Naruto sedang tidak mengatakannya, dan selalu saja dia memikirkan bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto, "sungguh aneh, bagaimana mungkin dia langsung jatuh cinta padaku, apa yang spesial dari diriku Naruto, katakanlah!"

Hinata memandangi wajah Naruto, dia membelai pipi Naruto dengan jari jemarinya yang lentik. Hinata mulai berbaring disamping Naruto yang tidur terlentang, dia juga ingat saat melihat bibir Naruto, bibir itu pernah menyentuh bibirnya, entah beberapa kali, Hinata lupa, mungkin karena saking terkejutnya, atau tidak mempercayainya. Karena baru Naruto seorang yang melakukan hal senekat itu, tapi dia menyukainya, Hinata tersipu malu.

Apakah besok hari minggu? Ya, besok adalah hari minggu, dan hari itu adalah hari libur, jadi Hinata tidak perlu bekerja besok, dia sangat lelah saat ini, dia serasa ingin pingsan. Bukan pingsan, tapi dia kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur di samping Naruto hingga menjelang pagi.

Hari itu hari libur, jadi mereka tidak bekerja. jam di dinding itu menunjuk pada angka 09:00 tepat, tapi sampai saat ini mereka masih belum terbangun. Hinata tidur bersandar di samping Naruto, dia memeluknya dengan sangat erat, tangan mereka pun saling terjalin, dimana Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata erat diatas dadanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya tertidur bersama Naruto, dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun, karena dia tahu Naruto suga sudah bangun, Hinata menutup matanya lagi.

Naruto terbangun dengan tubuh yang sudah rileks, tapi ia menyadari sesuatu sangat berat disampingnya, dan juga tangannya menggenggam tangan seseorang. Dia menoleh kesamping dan tersenyum senang, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidur dengan Hinata, apa yang telah terjadi semalam, Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa. Naruto beringsut sedikit, ia memiringkan tubuhnya dengan satu siku yang menopangnya, tangannya yang lain membelai lembut pipi Hinata, "kau sangat cantik, bahkan saat kau tidur, aku benar-benar beruntung karena memiliki mu!"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, dia ingin mencium bibir Hinata, lalu... Hinata menggerakan tangannya dan menutupi bibirnya, Naruto tersentak, "ooooh, jadi kau sudah bangun dari tadi? Menyebalkan!"

"kau yang menyebalkan, mencari kesempatan disaat aku sedang tidur!"

"kau tidak tidur."

"itu memang benar. Tapi tetap saja kalau aku tidur kau pasti mencium ku, apa kau selalu seperti itu, mencium ku saat aku tidur?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Naruto terkekeh, "tidak pernah, tapi apa kau mau aku cium saat kau tidur?"

"jangan pernah coba-coba!"

"baiklah, aku akan menurut! Tapi apa yang terjadi semalam, kenapa aku bisa tidur di ranjang dengan mu, kau melakukan sesuatu padaku, jangan jangan kau melakukan sesuatu!" Hinata menepis tuduhan itu, dia ingin sekali menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir semalam pada Naruto di saat dia sadar, "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto. "aku hanya ingin menguji mu," akhirnya dia mengatakannya, "Sakura yang menyuruhku, dia bilang kalau kau mabuk, pasti kau akan menjawabnya dengan jujur, tapi aku tidak yakin."

"tentu saja kau tidak yakin, mana ada seperti itu. Memang orang yang mabuk pasti akan menjawab nya taapi tidak selalu benar, apa jawaban ku benar? Lalu apa yang kau tanyakan padaku, aku ingin mendengarnya, coba tanyakan lagi padaku!"

Hinata tidak yakin, dia mana mungkin menanyakannya untuk yang kedua kalinya, apalagi disaat Naruto benar-benar sadar, "aku tidak mau, mana mungkin aku menanyakannya lagi!" Naruto memegang kedua tanga Hinata, "aku mohon, tanyakan sekali lagi apa yang kau tanyakan padaku semalam, aku mohon!" mhhhh... Hinata harus benar-benar menanyakannya karena Naruto sudah memohon, "aku... aku..."

"yah, berapa pertanyaan mu 1,2,3 atau...mungkin banyak, aku akan menjawabnya dengan sangat jujur. Pertama?'

"pertanyaan pertama, apakah kau mencintaiku?" Naruto terkekeh, "tentu saja aku mencintai mu, dasar bodoh, pertanyaan apa itu!" Hinata senang sekarang, lalu pertanyaan kedua, Naruto menantinya, "apa yang akan kau pilih, harta atau diriku?" Naruto tersenyum, "aku memilih dirimu!" Hinata hampir menangis sekarang, tapi dia menahannya, "ketiga?" tanya Naruto. "kau ingin tidur diranjang yang empuk tanpa ku, atau tidur dengan ku walau hanya beralaskan tikar?"

"aku ingin tidur dengan mu, disini, dan itu sudah kita lakukan semalam, benarkan?"

"bukan itu jawaban yang ku inginkan!"

Naruto tersenyum, "baiklah, baiklah.. aku ingin bersama mu, tidur dengan mu, hidup dengan mu dimana pun kita berada walau hanya beralaskan tikar atau tanpa harta, aku ingin selalu bersama mu, kau puas?"

Hinata menggeleng, Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "yang ke empat?" tanya Naruto. "pilih ramen atau aku?" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan itu membuat Hinata cemberut, "jangan tertawa, aku serius!" Naruto masih tertawa, dia memegang perutnya yang kesakitan karena tawanya yang terlalu berlebihan, "pertanyaan yang aneh, tentu saja kau memilih dirimu, walau tidak ramen kau masih tetap disisi ku, tapi saat kau tidak ada disisi ku, aku pun tidak akan pernah lagi menyukai ramen, kau tahu kenapa?" Hinata menggeleng, "karena ramen akan mengingatkan ku pada mu, itu akan sangat menyakitkan!"

"lalu apa pertanyaan selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan ini, itu akan membuat Naruto menggantungkan hidupnya pada Hinata, "apa?" desak Naruto. Hinata menggeleng, lalu menunduk, tidak mampu menatap mata Naruto. Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya hingga mereka bertatapan, "katakanlah!"

Hinata menelan ludah, dan dia serius sekarang, "apa yang akan kau pilih, aku atau... nyawamu?"

Naruto menatapnya lekat, dengan sorota mata yang tidak bisa Hinata baca, apa yang akan kau jawab Naruto, batin Hinata. "kau ingin tahu apa jawaban ku?" Hinata mengangguk pelan, "aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku demi orang yang aku cintai, dan aku mencintaimu, aku tida peduli dengan hidupku kalau tanpa dirimu, aku seperti mati, dan hidup ku tidak akan ada gunanya, jadi jangan pernah meninggalkan ku, tetap disampingku dan percayalah padaku, kau mengerti? Itu jawabanku!"

Hinata mengeluarkan air mata dan dia masih menatap Naruto lekat, Naruto menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya, "apa yang bisa aku berikan pada mu, dengan kau mencintaiku sebesar itu, apa?"

"kau hanya perlu memberikan cinta mu padamu, hidup bersamaku dan percaya padaku, hanya itu!"

"aku mencintai mu." Ujar Hinata. Naruto tersenyum, dia tidak akan pernah mengira bahwa Hinata sekarang tengah menciumnya, mencium bibirnya. Yah, Hinata tengah mencium Naruto sekarang, selepas dia mengatakan cintanya, dia langsung memberi Naruto hadiah, karena semua jawabannya sangat memuaskan. Hinata melepas ciumannya lalu Hinata bangun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto. "apa itu tadi?" tanya Naruto. "bukankah aku tengah mencium mu tadi, itu sebagai hadiah dariku," Naruto terkekeh, "ciuman, itu yang kau maksud ciuman?" Hinata mengangguk, "kau hanya menempelkan bibir mu pada bibirku, itu artinya hanya sebuah kecupan, kau mengerti?"

"sama saja, aku mencium mu, itu berarti ciuman, apa bedanya?"

"tentu saja ada bedanya, biar aku tunjukan pada mu seperti apa ciuman itu!"

Hinata tidak mengerti, dia berdiri menghadap Hinata dan Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, Naruto meraih rahang Hinata, dia memiringkannya ke arah berlawanan, agar dia bisa mencium Hinata leluasa. Hinata sangat terkejut dengan tindakan yanng tiba-tiba itu, dia tidak bisa lepas dari Naruto, karena Naruto melingkarkan lengan yang satunya di pinggang Hinata. Hinata tidak akan sanggup berdiri lagi jika Naruto tidak menopang tubuh Hinata.

Hinata tidak kuat untuk berdiri, Naruto membawanya ke tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, dia menopang tubuhnya dengan sikunya agar tidak menindih Hinata. Seketika itu Hinata mendorong Naruto sekuat tenaga, dan akhirnya Naruto berguling disamping Hinata. Hinata dengan cepat bangun dan berdiri tegak, jantungnya berdebar kencang, napasnya tidak beraturan, "aku akan menyiapkan sarapan!" ujar Hinata lalu pergi ke dapur.

Naruto hanya tersenyum puas, dia melihat Hinata yang ada di dapur dari tempat tidurnya, sangat menyenangkan membuatnya seperti itu, pikir Naruto, kira-kira apa yang akan dia masak. Naruto mulai mendekat ke arah Hinata, "jangan mendekat, tetap disitu!" perintah Hinata. Naruto hanya mengembuskan napas panjang, "baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu, aku akan mandi sekarang, mau bergabung?" Hinata mengacungkan pisau pada Naruto.

"i-iya iya, aku bercanda, kenapa tiba-tiba dia seperti ingin membunuhku, menakutkan sekali!"

~~~###~~~

"apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata?" Sasuke masuk ke kantor Naruto dan melihat Hinata tengah melamun.

"Sasuke, kau disini? Apa kau ingin bertemu Naruto, dia sedang ada meeting sekarang!"

"tidak aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu!"

Untuk apa? Hinata mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk, ia langsung memberitahu tujuannya bertemu Hinata. Meminta Hinata untuk membantunya mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Sakura, karena minggu ini Sakura ulang tahun, itu pasti seru. Andai Naruto tahu ulang tahunnya, apa dia juga akan menyiapkan pesta kejutan?

"aku butuh bantuan mu Hinata, kau tahu toko bunga yang bagus disekitar sini?"

"aku tahu, akan ku tunjukan!"

Mereka berdua melenggang pergi dari kantor Naruto, semua karyawan yang melihat mereka pergi berdua terasa agak rancu dibenak mereka dan satu hal lagi, mereka tidak ada yang tahu tujuan Hinata dan Sasuke pergi. Mereka pasti berpikiran negativ jika tidak segera Hinata memberi penjelasan, tapi toh dia tidak akan peduli. mereka sampai sudah sampai di toko bunga itu, toko bungan Yamanaka.

"silahkan pilih bunga kesukaannya!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Hinata pun menghampiri Ino yang sedang memandang Sasuke, "dia sudah punya kekasih," ujar Hinata, dan itu membuat Ino kecewa, "dia tampan sekali, siapa namanya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, dia teman Naruto, dia juga yang menyelamatkan ku dari penculikan itu bersama temannya yang satu lagi, Kiba."

"apa dia tampan?"

"kurasa!"

"kau jangan berbohong!"

"aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu adalah hanya kekasih ku yang paling tampan diantara mereka."

"huuuuuhh.. kau membuatku frustasi saja, tapi tak apa, aku setia menunggunya!"

"aaah, berada di panti asuhan yang sama dengan ku, dia di adopsi dengan orang kaya raya dan pergi dari kota ini, meninggalkan ku, nenek Chiyo dan dirimu, kau pasti sangat merindukannya!"

"lebih dari sekedar kerinduan Hinata, tolong bantu aku, kau bisa kan menghubunginya?"

"entahlah Ino!" mereka berdua tengah membicarakan seseorang yang sedang berada di tempat yang jauh, seorang teman dari asal yang sama seperti Hinata, panti asuhannya, dia di adopsi saat berumur 15 tahun, meninggalkan Hinata dan juga Ino. Mereka sudah seperti sahabat, walaupun Ino bukan dari panti asuhan tapi mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Entah apakah Hinata bisa menghubungi Sai atau tidak, dia tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya, dan juga dia mungkin tidak tahu tentang yang terjadi pada panti asuhan. Yah, orang yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan adalah seseorang bernama Sai, dia sudah ada di panti asuhan sebelum Hinata datang, beberapa tahun kemudian dia di adopsi dan sekarang tinggal di luar negeri, apa hidupnya lebih baik sekarang? Pikir Hinata, itu sudah pasti!

"aku akan mencobanya!"

"bisakah aku mendapatkan bunga ini sebanyak mungkin?"

"ooh iyh, bunga itu, aku tidak memiliki banya stok bunga lili, tapi mungkin besok aku memsannya lagi!"  
"baiklah, aku akan datang lagi kesini besok!"

Hinata dan Ino mengangguk setuju, dia mungkin tidak perlu lagi diantar kesini besok, karena besok dia akan menemani Sakura sebelum bertemu Sasuke, dan sebelum Sasuke menyiapkan pestanya. Kini mereka berjalan pulang, kembali ke kantor Naruto. dikantornya...

"dimana dia?" tanya Naruto pada sekertarisnya.

"maksud anda?"

"Hinata, dimana dia?"

"saya melihat mbak Hinata pergi dengan seorang pria," Naruto menunjukan ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya, "saya tidak berbohong pak, semua karyawan melihatnya, kalau bapak tidak percaya... kalian!" panggil sekertaris itu pada semua karyawan yang sedang sibuk bekerja, mereka menoleh ke arah sekertaris itu, "kalian melihatnya juga kan?" semua karyawan mengangguk. Naruto benar-benar marah sekarang, dia mulai meninggalkan tempat itu dan memasuki ruangannya.

Saat Hinata dan Sasuke memasuki kantor semua karyawan melihat kearah mereka lalu tertunduk dan berpaling lagi, "kenapa mereka semua?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia melihat sekertaris Naruto dan... "mbak Hinata, dari mana saja, pak direktur mencari anda!" Hinata terkejut, kenapa secepat itu meeting nya selesai? Batin Hinata.

"dia overprotektiv sekali, dasar!"

Hinata terkekeh, "ayo kita masuk!" mereka berdua pun masuk dan melihat Naruto yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela, dia tahu itu Hinata, "kau dari mana saja?"

Hinata bergeming, dia mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi yang menanyai tidak melihatnya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "siapa la..." Naruto membalikan badanya dan melihat Hinata berdiri tegak, sedangkan laki-laki yang dilihatnya, Sasuke duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan lengannya di dada, "kau cemburu pada ku yah?" Sasuke tertawa mengejek.

"diam kau, kukira siapa yang membawanya pergi, kalau bukan kau aku pasti sudah menghajar mu!"

"maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahu mu, aku takut meeting mu terganggu. Aku membantu Sasuke menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Sakura, dia membutuhkan banyak bunga, jadi aku mengantarnya ke toko Ino."

"kau dengar itu, dasar tukang cemburu, menggelikan!" ledek Sasuke.

"diam kau!" ujar Naruto pada Sasuke. "baiklah, aku diam, dan mungkin seharusnya aku pergi. Ah yah, terimakasih Hinata, aku sangat menghargai bantuan mu, pastika Sakura tidak tahu akan hal ini!"

"baiklah." Ujar Hinata. Lalu Sasuke pun pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua. "ada apa?" tanya Naruto, Hinata tersenyum senang, "kau benar-benar cemburu yah, pada teman mu sendiri, apa yang Sasuke katakan ada benarnya juga, menggelikan sekali." Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, "jangan meledekku, aku tidak cemburu pada Sasuke, dia temanku tapi aku cemburu jika laki-laki itu adalah orang lain yang tidak ku kenal dan aku akui aku memang sangat cemburu pada orang lain, jadi jangan lakukan itu lagi, pergi seenaknya tanpa memberitahu ku terlebih dahulu!"

Hinata tersenyum, "bagaimana kalau aku melihat kau dengan wanita lain, aku pun akan merasakan hal yang sama, bukan hanya dirimu saja. Jadi, apa ada wanita lain di hidup mu sebelum aku?"

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"hanya untuk memastikan apakah kau akan berpaling dariku dan meninggalkan ku hanya untuk wanita lain, wanita dari masa lalu mu, mungkin!"

"kau ingin tahu siapa saja wanita itu?" Hinata tersentak, siapa saja? Oh tuhan, yang benar ssaja, jadi Naruto mempunyai banyak mantan kekasih? Ini menyebalkan, perasaan apa ini, cemburu? Marah? Benci? Semuanya menyatu menjadi satu, Hinata benar-benar marah. "kenapa? Kau mulai cemburu sepertinya. Aaahh benar, lihat wajah cantik mu, memerah."

"akan aku sebutkan satu persatu, tapi mungkin aku akan menyebutkan saat kita pulang saja, karena hari aku sangat lelah sekali!" Naruto menguap, dan berpura-pura mengantuk.

Dia membiarkan Hinata penasaran, rasakan balasan dariku, batin Naruto. saat sudah sampai di apartement Hinata mulai memasak makan malam, dan Naruto menuju tempat tidurnya, berbaring dan menopangkan tangannya di bawah kepala. Dia berguling menyamping memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang memasak, dia benar-benar kesal, pikir Naruto. dari kantor menuju apartement Hinata tidak sama sekali bicara padanya, Naruto menyeringa sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata sudah menyajikan makanan di meja makan, Naruto mencium aroma yang sangat menggiurkan, "apa yang kau masak sayang, sepertinya enak?" tidak ada respon, Hinata hanya diam seakan tak mendengarkan apapun. Hinata duduk setelah Naruto, dia menyiapkan sendiri makanannya dan tidak untuk Naruto, biasanya dia menyiapkan juga untuk Naruto, tapi kali ini Naruto harus menyiapkannya sendiri.

"kau benar-benar penasaran yah, sampai marah seperti ini, tenang saja, aku akan mengatkannya saat kita selesai makan!"

Hinata semakin panas, dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Naruto semakin tersenyum dalam hatinya dia sangat senang membuat Hinata cemburu. Tidak ad suara sedikit pun saat mereka makan, dan Naruto membenci kesunyian ini, tapi dia juga senang karena sikap Hinata yang sedang cemburu saat ini. Naruto sudah selesai makan, "sayang, apa kau mau mandi terlebih dahulu?"

Tidak ada suara, "ayolah sayang, jangan marah begitu, aku..."

"kalau kau ingin mandi silahkan, jangan pedulikan aku!" lalu Hinata pun berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

^^Bersambung...^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu**

Chapter 10

^^Selamat Membaca^^

Naruto menggapai tangan Hinata, "kau mau tahu siapa saja wanita ku sebelum diri mu?" Naruto membisikannya ditelinga Hinata. Hinata berharap dia tidak punya telinga sekarang. "katakan padaku, kau mau tahu?"

"hentikan!" ujar Hinata.

"aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum memberitahu mu, wanita itu..."

"hentikan itu!"

"wanita itu..."

"Naruto, hentikan!" Hinata melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto, dia berbalik mengahadap Naruto, Hinata bernapas tidak beraturan, dia membentak Naruto tadi, dengan menyebut namanya langsung. Itu membuat Naruto tersenyum senang, kenapa?

"kau memanggil namaku, aku jarang sekali mendengarnya bahkan hampir tidak pernah, sebutkan namaku sekali lagi!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto mendesah, dia mulai menghampiri Hinata lalu mengangkatnya dan mendudukan Hinata di meja makan. Hinata terkejut sekaligus bingung, Naruto meraih pinggangnya dan mempereratnya, Hinata menaruh tangannya di dada Naruto agar tidak terlalu menempel, tapi Naruto memaksa Hinata. Hinata berpaling darinya, "apakah kau tahu siapa wanita yang paling berkesan dalam pencarian ku?" Hinata tetap diam.

"wanita itu membuatku gila, dia benar-benar merusak hidupku dan tidak, dia membuat hidupku terasa lebih berwarna, dia cantik, seksi dan baik hati, aku beruntung mengenalnya," Hinata semakin mendorong Naruto, tapi Naruto semakin mempererat, "dia benar-benar cantik!" bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata. Hinata ingin sekali menangis sekarang, tapi dia tidak bisa, kenapa?

"kau mau tahu siapa namanya?" Hinata mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat, "namanya adalah... Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata membelalakan matanya dan menoleh kearah Naruto, wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajah Naruto, mereka hampir berciuman, "seseorang yang ku kenal, yang membuatku gila, seorang wanita yang memberikan ku kehidupan yang sempurna, aku mencari-cari wanita itu, dan tentunya kau yang selama ini aku inginkan, dari dulu hingga sekarang, bahkan selamanya!"

Hinata menteskan air matanya, Naruto mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya, "aku senang sekali melihat mu cemburu, kau cemburu pada sendiri, menggelikan!" ujar Naruto, itu adalah pembalasan darinya, tapi dia juga tidak bermaksud membuat Hinata terharu dan menangis.

"bodoh!" ujar Hinata, "kenapa harus aku, kenapa?"

"entahlah! Saat melihat mu untuk pertama kalinya, jantung ku berpacu, kau tahu apa itu artinya? Aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu!"

"aku minta maaf karena bersikap seperti tadi, ini semua salah mu, kau membuat ku..."

"kau? Kenapa harus kau lagi hah, panggil namaku, aku senang sekali saat wanita ku yang cantik ini memanggil nama ku, ayo, katakan lagi!"

Hinata menghela napas, Naruto semakin mendekat kearahnya, "ayo panggil namaku!"

"Naruto."

"lagi!" pinta Naruto.

"Naruto." Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, "lagi!" ujar Naruto

"Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum dan seketika itu juga Naruto mencium Hinata dengan sangat lembut. Entah apa yang merasuki Hinata hingga dia membalas ciuman itu, Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata lebih agresif sekarag, dan dia suka akan hal itu.

~~~###~~~

"metode mu itu tidak sesuai dugaan Sakura, aku bahkan tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi!"

"tapi saat aku mencobanya pada Sasuke, jawabanya membuat ku senang."

"tapi tidak bagiku. Aku bertanya padanya saat dia sudah sadar."

"apa? Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

"aku sangat senang, dia benar-benar tergila-gila padaku!" Hinata... Hinata.. kau baru sadar yah? Dasar! Hinata dan Sakura tengah berada di sebuah caffe, hari itu adalah hari minggu, tepat ulang tahunnya Sakura, kira-kira apa yah yang disiapkan Sasuke untuk Sakura, batin Hinata. "aku ingin pergi berjalan-jalan Hinata, ayo!" Hinata menuruti kemauan Sakura, di hari ulang tahunnya ini, apapun akan Hinata berikan.

Tidak jauh dari toko bunga Ino, Sakura dan Hinata tengah berjalan-jalan, Hinata melihat-lihat pemandangan musim dingin yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Tapi Sakura, dia hanya melihat satu objek, Sasuke, dia sedang bersama seorang wanita, siapa dia, batin Sakura. Sasuke memberikan sebuket bunga pada Ino, bunga yang tidak diharapkan itu ternyata terbawa olehnya, dan Sasuke memberikan lagi bunga itu pada Ino, Sakura melihatnya saat bunga itu diberikan. Gawat!

Sasuke lalu pergi, dia tersenyum pada wanita itu, sial, siapa dia? Sakura menarik tangah Hinata dan berlalu menuju toko bunga itu. Entah mengapa Sakura membawanya menuju toko Ino, "apa yang..." kata-kata Hinata terpotong kala Sakura memasuki toko itu dan melabrak Ino, "siapa kau, ada hubungan apa kau dengannya, apa kau wanita simpanannya, katakan padaku?"

"hey apa mksud mu, kenapa tiba-tiba marah seperti ini, lagi pula apa maksud mu aku tidak mengerti!"

Hinata melerai mereka berdua, "tenang Sakura, kenapa tiba-tiba kau marah pada Ino?"

"kau mengenalnya?" Hinata mengangguk, dia juga memberitahu Sakura bahwa Ino adalah teman Hinata sejaki kecil, "teman mu ini, ada hubungan apa dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke, dia tadi kesini?" tanya Hinata pada Ino, Ino menangguk, "dia tadi memberikan bunga mawar putih yang..." Hinata menutup mulut Ino, "aku tahu apa yang terjadi disini Sakura, dengarkan aku. Sasuke membeli sebuah bunga, dia bilang bunga itu untuk ibunya, aku sendiri yang mengantar Sasuke ke toko Ino, jadi mungkin bunga itu tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, benarkan Ino?"

"yaah, aku tadi memasukan bunga yang salah, jadi mungkin dia menyadarinya dan mengembalikan bunga itu padaku, apa kau puas, dasar!"

"benarkah? Aku jadi merasa bersalah...

"sudah seharusnya!" ketus Ino.

"maafkan aku, karena menuduh mu yang tidak-tidak!"

"aku maafkan!" ujr Ino.

"baiklah, karena kalian sudah saling memaafkan sebaiknya aku mengenalkan kalain berdua, Sakura ini adalah Ino, dia teman ku sejak aku kecil, dan Ino, dia adalah Sakura, kekasih Sasuke, aku sudah memberitahu mu sebelumnya bukan." Yah, dan setelah itu mereka semua berteman baik. Sangat menyenangkan mempunyai banyak teman, pikir Hinata.

Saat menjelang malam Hinata tidak sama sekali pulang ke apartement, dia tahu Naruto pasti butuh kebebasan sekarang. Sejak mereka tinggal bersama Naruto jarang sekali keluar untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya. Jadi Hinata ingin Naruto agar terbebas sekarang, bebas dari pikirannya akan Hinata, "kau kenapa Hinata?"

"aku tengah memikirkan Naruto, apa menurut mu dia sedang bersenang-senang sekarang?"

"entahlah! Aku dengar dari Sasuke bahwa Naruto sedang bersamanya, sudahlah, lupakan pria yang ada dipikiran mu, sekarang waktunya untuk kita bersenang-senang tanpa gangguan mereka, setuju!" Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Disisi lain Naruto sedang bersama Sasuke, dia meminta Naruto untuk menyiapkan semuanya, acara pesta kejuta untuk Sakura. Malam ini hanya dia dan Sakura yang akan berpesta, pikir Sasuke. "aku tidak punya waktu banyak Sasuke, aku ingin segera pulang dan bertemu Hinata!"

"kau ini egios sekali, teman mu sedang membutuhkan bantuan, kau buru-buru ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, menyebalkan! Lagi pula, wanita itu tidak suka dikekang Naruto!"

"apa maksud mu?"

"aah ya ampun, dengar yah, sesering apapun kau bertemu dengannya, dia juga pastinya butuh waktu dimana tidak ada dirimu untuk waktu sesaat. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena wanita itu mempunyai banyak privasi sendiri untuk tidak di ganggu. Contohnya aku yang selalu membuat Sakura bebas kemana pun dia pergi, asalkan dia memberi kabar padaku dan kau tahu apa yang wanita butuhkan? Sebuah rasa nyaman dari pasangan yang tidak overprotektiv, salah satunya dirimu, berhentilah menyebut nama Hinata!"

"kau yang harus berhenti bicara, mana mungkin Hinata seperti itu, dia bukan Sakura yang tampil modis, dia adalah wanita sederhana yang sempurna bagiku. Tidak mungkin dia..."

"sesederhana apapun dia, dia pasti butuh waktu untuk terbebas dari belenggu mu. Sudah jangan membicarakan wanita lagi, aku pusing sekarang!"

Apakah yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar, apa Hinata terlalu ia kekang. Tapi mana mungkin dia memberi kebebasan pada Hinata, itu artinya dia tidak akan bertemu Hinata setiap hari, Hinata akan selalu berpergian dengan Sakura, dan Naruto akan sendirian, ini tidak boleh terjadi! Tapi apa yang diarasakan Hinata, apa dia terbelenggu bila setiap saat berada didekat Naruto? naruto bertanya-tanya sekarang. Mungkin Sasuke benar, aku harus sedikit menjauh dari Hinata agar dia bisa leluasa berpergian tanpa belenggu dari Naruto

~~~###~~~

Menjelang tengah malam Sakura sudah berada di sebuah taman dengan mata tertutup. Sasuke menjemput Sakura saat mereka tengah berada di salon kecantikan. Dengan dirinya yang sedang di medi dan pedi, sedangkan Hinata hanya melihat saja, tapi itu membuat Naruto salah paham, dia mengira Hinata juga akan melakukan perawatan. Sasuke benar, ia harus sedikit memberi kebebasan pada Hinata.

"kau siap?" ujar Sasuke, ditelinga Sakura. Ia tengah berdiri di belakang Sakura, siap untuk membuka penutup mata. Saat dia membukanya Sakura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan untuknya. Taman yang dihiasi banyak balon dan bunga lili kesukaannya, "Selamat ulang tahun Sakura!"

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan memeluknya erat, "terima kasih!"

Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam pelukan, dengan dua orang yang sedang melihat mereka bermesraan, "romantis sekali, Sasuke benr-benar hebat!" Naruto yang mendengarnya pun naik pitam, dia juga tidak akan kalah dari Sasuke, awas saja, kalau Hinata ulang tahun dia juga akan membuat pesta hanya untuk mereka berdua. tentunya lebih dari ini, "ayo kita pulang ini sudah larut!"

Naruto pergi duluan tanpa menggandeng tangan Hinata, tumben sekali, biasanya dia tidak pernah ketinggalan dengan hal semacam itu, batin Hinata, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Saat mereka sampai di apartement Naruto langsung tertidur di sofa, "apa kau tidak mau mandi?" Naruto hanya berkata tidak, "baiklah, tapi apa kau lapar, aku akan menyiapkan..."

"aku tidak lapar, tidurlah!" Aneh sekali, apa yang terjadi? Batin Hinata.

Keesokan harinya Naruto berangkat ke kantor lebih dulu dari Hinata, tidak biasanya dia berangat tanpa Hinata. Di kantor pun Naruto hanya terdiam, saat makan siang dia juga hanya terdiam, ingin sekali Hinata bertanya tapi tidak, dia harus tahu dulu apa yang mengganggu pikiran Naruto, "hari ini aku mungkin pulang larut, pulanglah dulu tanpa ku, atau kau mungkin ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman mu, silahkan saja, tapi ingat jangan pulang terlalu malam!" lalu Naruto pun berlalu dari Hinata.

Hinata memang pulang, dan tidak bersenang-senang dengan siapapun, dia hanya ingin melihat Naruto saat ini, karena dia merindukannya. Samar-samar Hinata mendengar pintu terbuka dan itu adalah Naruto, dia tidak sama sekali meneyentuh Hinata, Naruto langsung tertidur di sofanya, Hinata takut kalau Naruto tidak lagi membutuhkannya, atau bahkan menginginkan dirinya lagi.

Kejadian itu hampir setiap hari berulang-ulang, dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya mereka jarang bicara, dan juga sudah yang ketiga kalinya Naruto selalu pulang larut malam. Hinata harus tahu penyebabnya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran Naruto. hari itu hari minggu jadi mereka di rumah, "apa kau tidak bermai dengan teman-teman mu?" tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya.

"bermain? Apa itu yang selalu kau pikirkan, apa kau berpikir aku selalu bermain dengan teman-temanku?"

"yah, sayang kurasa itu bagus untuk mu!"

Syukurlah bahwa Naruto masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. "kau tahu apa yang kulakukan tiga hari belakangan ini?" Naruto menggeleng, "aku selalu menunggu mu pulang Naruto, berharap kau datang tepat waktu saat makan malam, tapi apa? Nyatanya kau sudah berubah, kau bukan lagi Naruto yang ku kenal, kemana dirimu saat itu, kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu!"

"t-tunggu dulu, bukankah kau perlu kebebasan? Apa kau tidak bermain dengan teman-teman mu? Aku sepertinya terlalu membelenggu mu dengan kehadriran diriku yang setiap hari selalu kau lihat, mungkin dengan kau sedikit menjauh dariku kau akan seperti merasa bebas, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"dasar bodoh! Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu, justru dengan menjauh dariku kerinduan ini membelengguku Naruto, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Hinata aku..."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlalu menghampiri Hinata, dia memeluk Hinata erat, "kukira dengan aku menjauh kau bisa bebas berpergian dan tidak terkekang olehku. Kau harus tahu aku juga sangat merindukan mu, maafkan aku, tindakan ku sangat salah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku berjanji!"

"aku kira kau sudah bosan dengan ku, dan kau berniat untuk meninggalka..."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menutup mulut Hinata dengan jarinya, "jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu, tidak sedikit pun terbesit dalam pikiran ku untuk... tidak Hinata, kau tahu bukan, aku mencintai mu, hanya kau, selamanya!"

"kau membuatku menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini!"

"itu mungkin kata-kata yang cocok untukku, aku adalah pria yang beruntung!"

Saat semua kesalahpahaman ini berakhir dan semua berakhir dengan senyum bahagia, mereka tidak tahu bahwa di depan nanti akan ada bahaya yang mungkin sulit untuk mereka hindari, apapun bahaya itu apakah mereka siap, tak ada yang tahu.

~~~###~~~

"kau sepertinya senang akan bertemu lagi dengannya."

"tentu saja, ini sudah lima tahun, aku merindukannya!"

Seorang wanita berambut panjang berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang sibuk dengan jadwal penerbangan mereka. Berlatar belakang di sebuah bandara internasional, wanita itu akan kembali lagi ke tempat dimana dia dilahirkan, tanah airnya. Rasa rindunya pada seseorang benar-benar kuat, hingga ia tak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengan orang itu. "apa dia menunggumu?" teman dekatnya bertanya, namun ia tak bisa menjawab jujur, "kurasa!" jawabnya gelisah.

Bila dia merindukan seseorang, mana mungkin seseorang itu juga tidak merindukannya. Tentu pasti rindu, namun itu hanya spekulasinya, "aku akan merindukan negara ini pastinya, senang bisa berteman dengan mu, aku pergi dulu!" ujar wanita itu. Sementara itu temannya melambaikan tangan padanya saat dia memasuki pintu pesawat.

Didalam pesawat ia duduk dengan seorang pria cukup tampan dan berkelas, tapi pria ini bukan tipenya. "permisi," ujar wanita itu. Lalu pria itu terbangun dari tidurnya, "maafkan saya karena telah membangunkan tdur anda, tapi boleh saya meminta bantuan anda, bisa tolong saya menaruhkan tas saya di..."

"akan ku lakukan!" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya pria itu langsung menaruh tas itu dibagasi pesawat, "terima kasih, kau..."

"Sai, namaku Sai."

"ooh, terima kasih Sai, namaku Shion. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"terima kasih kembali nona Shion." Sai menyeringai lalu duduk dan tertidur kembali.

^^Bersambung...^^

CAT:

Haloooooo mina-san... ini chapter yang ke 10, Sophia "selametan" nieh karena udah nyampe 10 chapter^^... makasih yah buat kawan-kawan semua yang udah baca fic Sophia, Sophia seneng bangetzzz^^.. jangan lupa yah, kasih saran dan kritik membangunnya^^ Sophia tunggu lho!"

Tapi untuk chapter yang selanjutnya, Sophia up date nya lebih lama nieh kayanya ...bentar lagi soalnya ada UAS, jadi Sophia "STOP" dulu deh... tapi masih ada ko kelanjutnya, tenang ajah!^^

Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah.. ucapan terimakasih dari Sophia yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kawan semua karena "sudi mampir" untuk membaca fic Sophia, apalagi buat kawan yang udah kasih Saran dan Kritik membangunnya. Semoga kawan semua selalu dilindungi oleh yang maha kuasa, Amin! terutama bagi kawan yang membaca fi Sophia^^... hehe pilihpilih nie Sophia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Biarkan Aku Mencintai Mu**

Hallo minna-san...^^ Sophia udah kembali nieh dari perjalanan panjang Sophia. Lega rasanya bisa lepas dari kungkungan UAS . Ooh iyah, udah chapter 10 yah, Sophia kelamaan UAS, jadi sedikit lupa jalan ceita yang mau Sophia tulis, parah!

Ini nieh chapter yang selanjutnya, gomen yah kalau gaje, atau apalah bahasa fanficnya**... Sophia masih mikir-mikir lagi nieh, ilang tau ceritaanya, gara-gara ke selang nieh UAS..hahahah

Yawadh nie dia chapter 11... kasih saran ma kritik membangun yah kawan!^^

Chapter 11

^^Selamat Membaca^^

Hinata mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang ia kenal, dan ia tidak menyangka orang itu akan kembali lagi ke negara ini. "ayo angkat telfon mu Ino, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata tidak dapat menghubungi Ino, entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia mendapat telfon dari teman kecilnya yang telah lama pergi, Sai. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan kembali ke jepang hari ini, dan sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan mendarat.

Hinata harus segera sampai dibandara untuk menjemputnya, itu adalah permintaan Sai sendiri. Dan seharusnya ia bersama Ino, itu pula yang Sai minta, tapi Ino masih memiliki pekerjaan, dan dia akan menysul nanti. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu bandara itu telah di penuhi orang-orang yang sudah melakukan penerbangan panjang, terlihat disana sosok yang sangat Hinata kenal, "Sai!" Hinata berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Sai, jadi namanya Sai, kurang ajar, siapa dia?"

Ya tuhan, tidak disangka-sangka seseorang ternyata mengikuti Hinata sampai bandara, dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Naruto, kapan dia mengikuti Hinata. Dia melihat Hinata bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Sai itu, mereka berpelukan. Dan itu membuat Naruto marah besar, kenapa Hinata melakukan hal ini padanya, kenapa dia berkhianat, batin NARUTO. YA AMPUN, Naruto SALAH paham rupanya.

"aaahh ya tuhan, aku merindukan mu Hinata, tak ku sangka kau sudah secantik ini, bagaimana Hanabi, nenek Chyo dan Ino?"

"mereka semua baik-baik saja, kecuali nenek Chiyo, beliau telah berpulang!"

Hal itu membuat jantung Sai berdetak kencang, karena apa? Mungkin karena saking kehilangannya, "ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana itu..." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, dia dan Sai duduk untuk sesaat, dan Hinata mulai menceritakannya. Sai sangat marah, dia marah pada orang yang telah menyebabkan nenek Chiyo meninggal, Orochimaru, "apa dia masih mengejar mu Hinata?"

"aku tidak tahu, terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat kebakaran itu terjadi, kami semua sangat kehilangan nenek Chiyo, dia..."

Sai menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk, semntara Hinata menceritakan kejadian itu, dia hanya berdiri frustasi, lalu kembali lagi memeluk Hinata, "tenanglah, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu saat ini, Hanabi, kalian berdua, apa semuanya baik-baik saja, terus, dimana kau tinggal?"

"ya tuhan Sai, bisakah kau bertanya sekali saja, aku bingung harus menjawab apa."

"baiklah, bagaimana keadaan mu dan Hanabi?"

"aku..."

"dia baik-baik saja, sebelum kau ada disini."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua, hingga terpisah menjauh, "kau berani memeluknya, siap kau, dan apa hubungan mu dengannya?" tiba-tiba Naruto datang. Ya tuhan, sejak kapan dia berada di sini, batin Hinata. Dia sangat marah, "Naruto dengarkan..."

"diam!" perintah Naruto pada Hinata.

"katakan siapa kau?" ujar Naruto.

"justru aku yang bertanya, siapa kau, dan apa hubungan mu dengan Hinata?"

"dia milikku, dan hanya milikku!"

Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak, apanya yang lucu, kurang ajar sekali dia menertawaiku, dan Hinata, kekasihnya sendiri hanya terkikik geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "hey apanya yang lucu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata, kukira dia bodyguard mu, tapi ku pikir bukan, kekasih mungkin?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, "Sai!" seseorang yang lain memanggil Sai, dan itu adalah Ino. Ino langsung memeluk Sai, "aku rindu pada mu!" begitu juga aku, batin Sai. "Naruto, kau juga disini, apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan Sai, dia... kau tahu," Ino mengedipkan matanya, dan Naruto mengerti sekarang. Lalu apa hubungan Sai dengan Hinata, pikir Naruto.

Mereka kini berada di sebuah caffe terdekat di bandara, Hinata menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto. lalu Naruto merasa bersalah sekarang karena marah-marah tidak jelas pada Sai, "aku minta maaf!" ujar Naruto, "tidak apa-apa kawan, kau hanya takut bukan, kau takut kehilangan Hinata, lucu sekali!"

Ya tuhan, orang ini bermulut tajam seperti Sasuke, aku tidak menyukai dia, batin Naruto. "tidak ada yang lucu Sai, Naruto itu baik, dia sangat mencintai Hinata, sudah pasti dia takut kehilangan Hinata!"

Hinata sedikit merona mendengar kata-kata Ino, "jadi sekarang kau tinggal bersamanya?" Hinata mengangguk, "kenapa? Kau mau melarangnya, kau bukan siapa-siapanya!" ujar Naruto, "hey asal kau tahu saja yah, aku temannya dari kecil, tentu saja dia sudah ku anggap sebagai keluarga ku sendiri, jangan takut, aku tidak akan merebutnya, dasar!"

"Naruto, berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Sai, aku harap kau mengerti, dengan semua yang sudah terjadi ini!"

"aku sangat mengerti Hinata, aku senang kau mempunyai seseorang untuk melindungi mu, terima kasih kawan, karena sudah menyelamatkan Hinata dan juga Hanabi, mereka berdua sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri!"

Adik? Yah, Naruto senang kalau dia menganggap Hinata adalah adikknya, tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak menyukainya karena dia berpelukan dengan Hinata walau hanya pelukan sebatas adik dan kakak, mereka bukan saudara kandung. Naruto menghela napas panjang saat dia memasuki apartement, dia berbalik menghadap Hinata dan menatapnya, "apa?" tanya Hinata. Ia berlalu dari pintu yang belum tertutup

"aku harap kau tidak lagi berpelukan dengannya, aku benci melihat mu berpelukan dengan orang lain, terutama dia!" ia menunjuk Sai.

"itu hanya pelukan sesama saudara se panti, tentu saja kita akan berpelukan, sudah cukup lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

Hinata meraih tangan Naruto dan meyakinkanya. Sementara itu di luar apartementnya seorang wanita tengah berdiri dan menatap gedung itu, "apa di apartement ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia memasukinya dan mencari sebuah kamar, kamar yang ia cari adalah pintu yang sedang terbuka itu, dia tidak bersuara, hanya masuk dan...

"kalau begitu, peluk aku, dan cium aku!"

Hinata menggeleng, dia menjauh dari Naruto tapi Naruto menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Hinata secara tidak sadar melingkarkan lengannya dileher Naruto. Naruto mendekatkan hidungnya dengan hidung Hinata, saling bersentuhan, lalu mereka berciuman. Mereka tidak menyadari, seseorang tengah melihat mereka, wanita memekik terkejut, ia menutup mulutnya menahan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi tetap saja, isakannya membuyarkan kegiat Naruto dan Hinata.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi masih tetap berpelukan, lalu menoleh ke arah Shion. Yah, wanita itu adalah Shion. Lalu mereka berdua terlepas dari pelukan, "Shion!" ujar Naruto. Shion menatap Naruto, hatinya hancur, orang yang dia rindukan selama ini tengah bermesraan dengan wanita lain, siapa wanita itu, apakah dia seorang wanita penggoda, batin Shion.

"Shion, kau ada disini, kapan kau..."

"siapa, siapa wanita itu?"

"hey kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku!"

"terserah dengan pertanyaan mu, aku bertanya siapa wanita itu?"

Hianat terkejut dengan teriakan Shion, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Dan dia tidak tahu apa hubungan Shion dan Naruto, hingga wanita itu teramat sangat marah. Hinata mencengkram lengan Naruto, dan Naruto tahu Hinata sedang bingung sekarang, "entah aku harus menjawab apa, tapi pertanyaan ku juga belum kau jawab." Shion sama sekali tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hinata, dan Hinata semakin gelisah.

"kau, siapa kau?" Shion menunjuk ke arah Hinata, Hinata hanya diam.

"dia kekasih ku, kau puas sekarang?"

"kekasih? Aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu, kau bukan pria yang jelas-jelas tidak akan membuat hubungan panjang dengan seorang wanita, dia pasti wanita penggoda mu, iya kan?"

"tutup mulut mu Shion, jangan berani-beraninya kau menghina Hinata!"

"oowh, jadi namanya Hinata, kau beruntung sekali Hinata. Berapa yang dia bayar untuk mu?"

"cukup Shion! Kau datang tanpa di undang dan mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya kau katakan, sekali lagi kau menghinanya, aku akan..."

Hinata menahan amarah Naruto dengan memegang legannya lembut, "pergi Shion, sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang keras terhadap mu, pergi!" dengan kata-kata itu Shion pun melenggang pergi dari apartemen Naruto, dia menangis. Bisa-bisanya Naruto melupakan dia begitu saja, apakah dia tidak berati dalam hidup Naruto selama ini, apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa Shion mencintainya, sejak dulu.

Hari itu adalah hari yang mengerikan bagi Hinata, dia belum mendapat penjelasan dari Naruto sampai saat ini. Bahkan saat dia selesai meeting dengan para klain nya, dia hanya menatap Hinata dan memeluknya, akhirnya dia bertanya, "jelaskan padaku!" pinta Hinata. "aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, saat kita sudah dirumah, saat ini aku hanya ingin memeluk mu!" mereka berpelukan sepanjang waktu, hanya berpelukan untuk menghabiskan hari, tidak ada kata-kata atau pun penjelasan hari itu.

~~~###~~~

"wanita itu datang lagi paman!" Naruto pulang ke rumahnya setelah mengantarkan Hinata ke apartemen, dan tidak memberitahu dia, bahwa dia akan pulang kerumah, jadi Naruto berbohong perihal pekerjaan yang masih menumpuk.

"siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Shion."

"untuk apa dia kembali, bukankah dia pergi atas dasar keinginannya sendiri, lalu untuk apa dia kembali? Ah, paman kira, dia masih mencintai mu Naruto!"

"dari dulu aku tidak menaruh hati padanya paman, tidak ada cinta!"

"mungkin untuk mu, tapi tidak dengan dia. Kau tahu kejadian saat itu, dia bahkan mencoba macam cara agar dia mendapatkan mu, dengan mengaku dirinya hamil dan ternyata itu salah, aku bersyukur sekali. Tidak menutup kemungkinan setelah kejadian itu dia sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya salah, dan dia ingin menebusnya kembali dengan cinta yang sebenarnya. Berpikirlah Naruto, dia mencintaimu, maka dari itu dia mengaku hamil saat itu, dan saat ini dia kembali!"

Penjelasan dari Iruka memang ada benarnya juga, Shion benar-benar membuat Naruto gelisah. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang wanita itu tetap saja menghantui pikirannya, dengan cara-caranya yang tak masuk akal dan terkesan licik. Berbeda dengan Hinata, dialah wanita yang selama ini Naruto inginkan, tak ada yang lain. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata sebelum dia salah paham.

Malam sudah sangat larut, Naruto menadapati Hinata tertidur di sofa, dia pasti menungguku, batin Naruto. Naruto mengangkat Hinata kembali ke tempat tidur, Hinata bergumam tidak jelas, ternyata dia mengigau, Naruto tersenyum. Dia ingin sekali bergabung dengan Hinata ditempat tidur, tapi itu akan merusak kepercayaan Hinata padanya. Naruto hampir bergegas turun dari tempat tidur sebelum tangan Hinata mengentikannya dan membawa Naruto kembali ke tempat tidur.

"jelaskan pada ku!" gumam Hinata. Dan Naruto tidak berpikir Hinata mengigau.

"kau bangun? Buka matamu!"

Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto dalam kegelapan, meski begitu ia masih tetap mampu melihat mata indah itu walau sedikit samar. Naruto hendak menyalakan lampu tapi Hinata melarangnya, ia memeluk Naruto erat dan Naruto berbaring disisi Hinata untuk mempererat peluakkannya. Hinata menatap matanya dalam damai, Naruto mengatur napas, apakah ini tidak apa-apa? Pikir Naruto. dia sedang berbaring disamping orang yang sangat ia cintai, tentu saja itu adalah yang selama ini ia harapkan.

"kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu?" tanya Naruto.

"agar kau tidak tahu reaksi terkejut ku."

Naruto terkekeh dan siap untuk menjelaskan, "sayang, dengarkan aku! Aku mencintai mu, sangat..."

"dan aku tahu itu!" ujar Hinata.

"kau harus percaya padaku!"

"akan ku usahakan." Ujar Hinata. Jawaban yang sulit untuk Naruto cerna, "semuanya di mulai dari aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah bar, aku masih muda saat itu, usia ku mungkin baru 20 tahun, dan aku benar-benar masih sangat muda dan tidak mengerti. Dia menatapku seakan aku adalah mangsa, dan itulah pemikirannya. Aku terjerat omongannya dan juga sikapnya yang baik padaku, aku dan dia sudah mualai dekat, rupanya dia jatuh cintaku. Tapi aku berani bersumpah, aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya."

"maksud mu?" tanya Hinata.

"dia mengaku kalau dia hamil, dan itu adalah anakku, aku menepis dugaan itu, tapi dia tetap kekeh. Lalu aku membawanya diam-diam saat dia pingsan untuk diperiksa ke dokter, dan ternyata ia berbohong. Karena semua tindakannya itu dia lalu pergi dan mungkin meras malu padaku. Entah mengapa sekarang dia muncul lagi dan masih mengaku mencintaiku."

"lalu apa maksudnya dengan hubungan panjang dengan seorang wanita? Apa kau selalu berganti-ganti pasangan?"

"dia seorang penipu Hinata, aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengn siapa pun, walau pun itu Shion, aku sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengannya. Dia hanya tertarik padaku dan mungkin pada uangku, entahlah! Namun yang pasti, aku hanya mencintaimu, kau harus percaya itu!"

"aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, aku percaya padamu! Tapi sepertinya Shion benar-benar merindukan mu, apa kau tidak rindu padanya?"

"untuk apa? Dia hanya membawa kesengsaraan bagiku."

"dia menganggapnya berbeda Naruto, dia ingin kau agar melihatnya, dan mungkin dia juga ingin meminta maaf pada mu, berbicaralah dengannya, aku baik-baik saja!"

"kau? Ingin aku berbicara dengannya, tidak masuk akal!"

"setidaknya buatlah dia mengerti bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir, katakan padanya!"

Apakah ia harus melakukan hal itu? Tapi Hinata yang memintanya. Yah, mungkin dia harus berbicara dengan Shion. Sulit untuk Naruto melihat Hinata, dia hanya terdiam, apakah Hinata tertidur? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya, Naruto tidak bisa bergerak karena Hinata memeluknya erat, dia takut kalau Hinata terbangun jika bergerak. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama Naruto pun menutup matanya dan tertidur, mereka tertidur dalam satu ranjang dan saling berpelukan.

Hinata membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari mulai mengintip dari balik tirai, ia tertidur sangat nyaman sekali, apa itu karena Naruto tidur di sampingnya. Naruto? Hinata membelalakan matanya saat dia mendapati tubuh Naruto dismpingnya dan dengan nyamannya dia juga memeluknya. Sudah tahu ia terkejut sendiri dengan Naruto tidur disampingnya, tapi dia masih tetap tidak bergerak, hanya memperhatikannya.

Saat Hinata tersadar ia mulai menjauh dari Naruto dan saat itu juga Naruto pun terbangun, "selamat pagi?" ujar Naruto, Hinata masih menatapnya tidak percaya, "apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau tidur disini bersama ku?" Naruto menghela napas, "kau yang membuatku tidak bisa bergeak semalam, aku terpaksa tidur disini, lagi pula..." Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata, dan Hinata tidak bisa menghindar, entah mengapa!

"lagi pula apa?" tanya Hinata.

"lagi pula dari awal aku memang ingin tidur dengan mu, apa kau lupa? Kita pernah tidur satu ranjang bukan, apa kau tidak ingat?"

Tentu saja Hinata sangat mengingat malam itu, kalau saja dia tidak menangis Naruto pasti sudah... tidak, tidak, lupakan hal itu! Hinata tidak bisa menayamakan hal itu dengan sekarang. Sekarang dia tahu kalau Naruto mecintainya, dan dia pun sama, mencintai Naruto. Hinata menghela napas, "mau sarapan sesuatu, akan ku buatkan!" Naruto menyukai hal itu, Hinata tidak sama sekali marah, dia benar-benar sudah berubah, batin Naruto.

"aku ingin memakan sesuatu!"

"apa itu?"

"dirimu!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menjauh dari Naruto lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Naruto terkekeh, dia berbaring kembali dan bersandar pada telapak tangannya, "Hinata!" gumam Naruto. dia benar-benar gila hanya dengan menyebut nama Hinata, seakan-akan hanya Hinata lah dunianya sekarang. Tapi, kenapa dia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, "Shion," Naruto khawatir akan Hinata, dengan kembalinya Shion di hidupnya yang bahagia ini, ia takut kalau Shion merusak segalanya, sama seperti dulu.

~~~###~~~

"nona Hinata!" panggil Yugito selaku sekertaris Naruto.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yugito tengah berlari ke arahnya, "saya ingin minta bantuan anda nona!" Hinata mengangguk, "tolong anda menunggu di meja saya, saya ingin keluar sebentar nona, saya khawatir bosa membutuhkan saya saat beliau sedang rapat!"

"kau mau melakukan apa di luar?"

"bos menyuruh saya untuk membeli makan siang, untuknya dan untuk anda."

"ya ampun, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, biar aku saja, kau kembali lah ke ruangan mu!"

"t-tapi..."

Hinata sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yugito, dia khawatir kalau Naruto memarahinya jika Hinata yang membeli makan siang di luar, "bagaimana ini?" gumam Yugito. Dia kembali lagi ke ruangannya dan mendengar telfonnya berbunyi, "Yugito, cepat ke ruangan ku, meeting sudah selesai!" ya ampun itu boss, batin Yugito. Dia harap boss nya tidak marah. Saat dia sampai ke ruangan, Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"dimana Hinata, dan mana makan siangnya?"

Yugito tidak menyangka kalau boss nya menyelesaikan meetingnya dengan cepat, "i-itu... nona Hinata yang membelinya boss."

"apa? Siapa yang menyuruhnya hah, aku yang menyuruh mu membeli kan makan siang untuknya, kenapa Hinata yang membelinya?"

"nona Hinata sendiri yang memaksa boss, maafkan saya!"

"baiklah, kau boleh pergi!" Naruto keluar dari kantornya dan mencari Hinata di caffe terdekat, dia pasti tidak jauh dari sini, batin Naruto.

Sementara itu Hinata tengah memesan beberapa makanan untuknya, untuk Naruto dan juga Yugito, "kasihan Yugito, dia pasti kena marah!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kala Yugito akhirnya akan mengadu padanya, sama seperti saat itu. "overprotektif." Gumam Hinata.

"benarkah itu?"

Seseorang tengah berdiri di belakang Hinata, Hinata berbalik menghadapnya, "kau?"

"senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan mu disini, apa kabar... siapa yah nama mu, aku lupa."

"Hinata." Ujar Hinata.

"ah yah, kekasih Naruto, bukan begitu, atau mungkin wanita penggoda-nya?"

Hinata hanya terdiam kala Shion menghinanya, yah dia itu Shion, sial sekali Hinata bertemu dengannya disini, tapi bagi Hinata ini bukan kesialan, "aku bukan seorang wanita penggoda, aku mencintainya, dan dia juga mencintaiku, jadi, itu membuat sebuah makna bukan, kau harus sadar itu!" Shion mendengus, "kau kira aku juga tidak mencintainya, aku yang lebih dulu mencintainya dan lebih lama dibandingkan dirimu, kau hanya seseorang yang datang dan merusak segalanya."

"menurut ku bukan seperti itu, aku adalah masa depannya, dan kau hanya masa lalunya. Dia hanya mencintaiku, dan dia tidak pernah mencintaimu sejak dulu, kau harus tahu itu. Berhentilah mengganggu hidupnya, biarkan dia memilih cintanya sendiri dan..."

"terserah apa yang kau katakan, tapi aku akan tetap mencintainya, dan aku akan merebutnya dari mu!"

"cukup Shion, aku masih berbaik hati jika hanya ingin menemuinya, dan aku tidak kebertana jika kau juga mencintainya, tapi aku akan sangat marah jika kau merebutnya dariku, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, tidak akan!"

Shion semakin gusar, dia melangkah maju ke arah Hinata dan menarik tangannya. Hinata merasakan sakit di tangannya, Shion mencengkar tangan Hinata dengan keras, Hinata merintih kesakitan, "aku tidak akan membiarkan mu bahagia dengan orang yang aku cintai," bisik Shion di telinga Hinata. Dia pun mendorong Hinata hingga terjatuh, orang-orang disekeliling mereka terkejut dengan kelakukan Shion, mereka membantu Hinata berdiri, "aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih." Ujar hinata. Lalu Shion pun pergi saat Hinata berdiri tegak.

Setelah kejadian kecil itu Hinata keluar dari caffe, dia mendapati Naruto tengah berdiri didepannya, Hinata terkejut, "kenapa terkejut seperti itu, apa terjadi seseuatu?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, syukurlah Naruto tidak tahu kalau dia bertemu Shion tadi, "kenapa kau yang membeli makanan, aku sudah menyruh Yugito untuk membelinya!"

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin keluar sejenak, aku bosan di kantor."

"ooh, sekarang kau sudah mulai bosan bekerja yaah, ini tidak baik!"

Tidak baik? Ah yah, jika Hinata malas bekerja, tentu saja Naruto juga akan malas melangkahkan kakiknya ke kantor, dia rajin ke kantor karena ada Hinata di sisinya. Kenapa semua harus karena dirinya, Naruto terlalu jauh bergantung pada Hinata, "jangan memarahi Yugito, dia sekertaris mu yang sangat kompeten, aku jamin!" Yugito memasuki ruangan dan menunduk malu pada Naruto.

"boss!" ujar Yugito.

"aku tidak marah, berhentilah menunjukan wajah seperti itu!"

Hinata terkikik geli, sementara itu Yugito hanya tersenyum, "kemarilah Yugito, ayo ikut makan dengan kami!"

"t-tapi..."

"Hinata menyuruh mu, cepat lakukan!"

Yugito pun mengangguk, dia berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang duduk sendirian di Sofa besar, sementara itu Naruto duduk di sofa yang agak kecil. Ini baru pertama kalinya Yugito ikut makan siang dengan kami, biasanya Naruto hanya ingin berduaan saja, tapi saat ini aku merasa senang sekarang. Tapi, kalau Naruto tahu aku bertemu dengan Shion tadi, apa dia akan marah? Apa aku harus mengatakan padanya? Aku bingung, benar-benar bingung.

Dia juga masih merasakan sakit di tangannya akibat cengkaraman Shion, untung saja Naruto tidak... ooh tidak, Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, mereka telah selesai makan siang dan Yugito telah kembali ke ruangannya, "kenapa dengan tangan mu, katakan pada ku!" apa yang harus Hinata jawab, dia takut sekarang.

"jawab aku Hinata!"

"aku terjatuh saat di caffe tadi, aku tidak berhati-hati."

"tidak. Ini bukan karena terjatuh, katakan padaku yang sebenarnya Hinata!"

"a-aku... aku bertemu Shion dan..."

"dan dia melakukan hal ini padamu!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dia sangat marah.

"i-ini tidak sengaja, dia tidak sengaja melakukannya, aku..."

"diamlah! Aku akan..." Naruto telah berdiri namun Hinata menggapai lengannya, "tidak aku mohon Naruto, dia tidak sengaja, percayalah padaku!" Hinata memeluk Naruto, dia harap Naruto menghentikan emosinya yang sedang meluap, "aku tidak apa-apa, kau jangan kahwatir!"

"bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir, dia menyakiti mu."

"secara tidak sengaja,"

"jangan pernah menemuinya lagi, kau janji!"

Hinata janji tidak akan menemui Shion lagi, dan itu adalah pilihan yang sulit saat dirinya tahu bahwa Shion mulai menghubunginya dan ingin bertemu dengan Hinata. Dia ingin berbicara dengan Hinata secara peribadi. Saat itu Naruto tengah bersama Sasuke dan Kiba, mereka tengah berada di suatu tempat. Dan kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk pergi menemui Shion, dia pergi ke tempat itu, disebuah bar. Bar yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan Naruto, dia tersenyum kala memasuki bar itu, bukan sebagai pelayan tapi sebagai tamu.

Hinata berpikir, setelah ini dia ingin menemui Shizune, apa dia sudah kembali dari luar negeri? Yang pasti dia akan tahu setelah dia berbicara dengan Shion. Hinata mendapati Shion tengah menatapnya, "kesan yang bagus untuk seseorang seperti mu saat memasuki bar ini, kau tersenyum, apa ada kenangan yang kau buat di bar ini, atau aku benar bahwa selama ini kau adalah seorang wanita penggoda, dan kau bekerja di bar ini?"

"hentikan kata-kata mu itu, aku disini untuk berbicara dengan mu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"apa pun itu, kau juga akan tahu nanti!"

^^Bersambung...^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu**

Chapter 12

^^Selamat Membaca^^

"perkenalkan, namaku Sai."

"kau teman Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"dia bukan temanku!" ujar Naruto dengan nada ketus.

"jangan terlalu diambil hati Sai, Naruto memang seperti itu, biarkan saja!" ujar Sasuke.

"yah, aku akan membiasakannya." Ujar Sai meledek Naruto.

Mereka berempat kini tengah berada d sebuah bar, dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat dengan bar Shizune yang dimana sekarang Hinata berada di sana untuk bertemu Shion. Padahal Naruto sudah melarang Hinata untuk menemuinya, tapi Hinata tetap saja menemui Shion.

"katakan padaku, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"kau tidak sabaran sekali, dengar yah, aku hanya ingin memperingakan mu Hinata, mulai sekarang, menjauhlah dari Naruto, jangan terus bersamanya, dia tidak pantas untuk mu!"

"siapa kau beraninya menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya, dan kenapa dia tidak pantas untukku, aku mencintainya dan dia adalah seseorang yang pantas untuk aku cintai, kau hanya masa lalunya!"

"dengar baik-baik!" Shion semakin geram, "aku mencintainya lebih dulu dari pada dirimu, memang aku membuat kesalahan di masa lalu, tapi sekarang aku akan menebusnya, dan setelah aku melihat dirimu dengan Naruto. aku seakan-akan ingin mencekik mu, beraninya kau merebut dia dariku!"

"meskipun kau mencintainya lebih dulu, tapi sayangnya dia tidak mencintaimu sama sekali Shion, kau merusak hidupnya, mana ada cinta, yang ada hanya kebencian, jadi aku mohon padamu Shion, biarkan dia hidup bahagia, biarkan dia mencintai orang yang ia pilih, dan itu aku!" Shion mengepalkan tangannya, dia sangat marah, dan ingin sekali memukul Hinata. Kalau dia Hinata mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi, dia pasti dalam bahaya.

Di bar lain Naruto merasakan perasaan tidak enak, dia mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Dia mencoba menelfon Hinata, tapi ponselnya tak bisa di hubungi. Akhirnya ia meminta Sasuke untuk menelfon Sakura, "ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura, "apa Hinata bersamamu?"

"tidak, dia tidak bersama ku sekarang, iya sih dia tadi aku menelfonnya, dia bilang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, mungkin menemui seseorang. Tapi..."

Sakura tengah memasuki bar dimana Hinata berada, wah kebetulan sekali, ternyata Sakura akan menemui seseorang disini, dan sekarang dia melihat Hinata dengan seorang wanita, "Sakura, kenapa kau diam?" Naruto memanggil Sakura, tapi ia hanya berfokus pada penglihatannya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara Naruto, "oh tidak, Naruto, aku melihat Hinata disini, di bar Shizune, dia sedang bersama seorang wanita, berambut panjang dan..."

"tidak, itu Shion, tunggu disana Sakura, jangan biarkan Shion menentuh Hinata, aku akan kesana!"

"ada apa Narutp?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata ada di bar Shizune, dia sedang bersama Shion sekarang, aku harus segera kesana!"

Naruto pun pergi dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga, "ini gawat, kenapa wanita itu bisa ada disini, bukankah dia sudah pergi?" ujar Kiba. "entahlah, dia wanita yang berbahaya, ayo kita ikut!" ujar Sasuke.

"apakah aku boleh ikut juga?" tanya Sai.

"tentu saja kawan!" sahu Kiba

Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan, untung sja bar itu tidak terlalu jauh, jadi dia bisa lebih cepat. Tapi Hinata masih berbicara, itu membuat Shion geram, Sakura sudah berada disana sekarang, "jadi aku mohon pada mu, jauhi Naruto, dia mencintai orang lain, dan tidak akan pernah berubah!"

"cukup! Ak tidak akan peduli, aku akan merebutnya kembali darimu!"

"jangan harap kau bisa merebutnya dariku!"

Shion berdiri dan tiba-tiba hendak menampar Hinata, "hey kau!" terika Sakura. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto datang dan menahan tangan Shion, "jangan pernah kau menyentuhnya dengan tangan koor mu ini!" Shion tersentak karena Naruto benar-benar benci padanya, "kenapa kau membenci ku Naruto, aku mencintaimu dari dulu, dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah!"

"kau harus merubahnya Shion, karena dari awal aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman. Dan saat kepercayaan ku mulai tumbuh kau menghancurkanya, menghancurkan kepercayaan yang telah aku bangun pada mu, aku tidak bisa memaafkan semua kesalahan mu jika kau berani menyentuh Hinata, aku tidak mau melihat mu lagi, pergi!"

Shion melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto, dia pergi dan ketika melintasi pintu Sai melihatnya. Mereka bertiga sampai di bar itu setelah Shion meninggalkannya. Mereka bergabung dengan Naruto dan yang lain, "kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Kiba. Hinata mengangguk lemah. Tapi Naruto, dia tidak melihat Hinata sama sekali, dia pasti marah, batin Hinata. Hinata bodoh, dia sudah melarang mu, tapi kau tetap menemuinya.

"dia wanita yang aku temui saat di pesawat, apa mereka teman kalian, kelihatannya dia baik!"

"ya ampun, Sai, dia itu perempun berkepala harimau, jangan kau lihat dari mata yang biasa, cobalah lihat dengan mata batinmu, kepalanya berbentuk harimau." Ujar Kiba.

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai dan Kiba terbahak-bahak, tapi tidak dengan Naruto dan Hinata, "sudahlah Hinata, jangan kau pikirkan dia, dia memang sedikit..."

"gila." Ujar Sakura.

"aku tidak mengatakan gila!"

"yah, tapi aku yang mengatakan. Hinata, kenapa kau bisa berada disini, jelaskan padaku!" ujar Sakura

"aku hanya... aku.."

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri, "ayo pulang!" ujar Naruto. sakura mengangguk. mereka pun pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya, "sepertinya Naruto marah sekali." Ujar Sai, "apa dia marah pada Hinata?"

"sepertinya begitu. Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, menyeramkan!" ujar Kiba.

"Naruto tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, tapi saat bertemu dengan Hinata... apakah kalian berdua ingat saat liburan minggu lalu!" ujar Sasuke pada Kiba dan Sakura.

"yah, jelas aku ingat, dia seperti orang gila karena mencari-cari Hinata."

Sakura tertawa, "padahal Hinata sedang bersamaku, kami sedang di spa saat itu, Hinata tidak memberitahu Naruto keberadaan kami, dia akan mengganggu jika tau dimana kami berada."

"apa dia overprotektiv?" tany Sai. Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya Hinata tengah membuat sarapan, ia sama sekali belum menjelaskan perihal kenapa dia bertemu dengan Shion semalam, dia taku Naruto marah. Dan memang seperti itulah yang terjadi saat ini, jika dia bicara tanpa permintaan Naruto, dia akan semakin kesal nanti.

Tapi kalau begini terus kapan Naruto akan bicara padanya, "aku membuat sarapan, ayo kita makan!" ajak Hinata. Naruto mengambil dasinya dari lemari dan memakainya. Hinata hendak membantu tapi Naruto, "diam disitu, aku tidak lapar!" Hinata pun berhenti berjalan ke arah Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba apapun Naruto keluar dari apartement, Hinata melihatnya dari balkon. Sama sekali tidak memandangnya, dan Hinata takut akan dengan pemikirannya selama ini.

"bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkan aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

Beberapa jam kemudian Hinata sampai di kantor, Naruto tidak ada di tempatnya, "boss sedang rapat nona." Ujar Yugito. Apakah rapatnya akan berjalan dengan lancar, apa dia baik-baik saja? Hinata sangat khawatir, jika keadaannya seperti itu, mana mungkin rapatnya berjalan lancar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Iruka muncul, "ada apa dengannya, kenapa dia bukan seperti dirinya, apa ada sesuatu?" Hinata menjelaskan semuanya pada Iruka, dia juga tahu mengenai Shion, jadi apa salahnya jika ia bercerita pada paman Naruto, "dia hanya khawatir padamu, kenapa kau tidak menuruti kata-katanya?"

"seakan-akan kata-katanya adalah perintah bagiku? Tidak! Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan pada Shion kalau Naruto tidak mencintainya, dan dia tidak mengharapkan hal itu. Sebaliknya, dia malah menyuruhku menjauh dari Naruto, aku..."

"jangan pernah sekali-kali kau mendengarkan kata-katanya Hinata, Naruto sudah bahagia bersama mu, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, paman yakin itu!"

Keyakinannya saat ini sedang diuji. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa yakin pada Naruto, sampai sekarang sajan dia tidak mau berbicara dengan Hinata. Setelah Iruka pergi beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang dan mendapati Hinata tengah tertidur di meja kerjanya. Naruto mendekatinya, menatanya dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Hinata terbangun dan melihat Naruto tengah memandanginya, "Naruto!" Hinata berdiri dan Naruto menjauh.

Hinata menghampirinya, "maafkan aku, aku mohon maafkan aku, aku salah, aku... aku tidak melanggar janjiku, maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akn bertemu dengannya lagi, berikan aku kesempatan kedua Naruto, aku janji, aku mohon maafkan aku!"

"kau janji?" Hinata mengangguk, "baiklah!" lalu Naruto meninggalkan kantor itu. Hanya itu, hanya baiklah, apa itu? Dia menggodaku? "Keterlaluan, aku berbicara panjang lebar dan dia hanya berkata baiklah? Ishhhh.. kalau tahu seperti itu jawabannya, aku tidak mau minta maaf!" Hinata sedikit kesal sekarang, dia pergi dari kantor, tapi sebelum itu ia meninggalkan pesan pada Yugito, "tolong sampaikan padanya!" Yugito mengangguk mantap.

Naruto bertemu Yugito di mejanya, "nona Hinata meninggalkan pesan ini boss!" ia memberikan pesan itu, "aku akan pergi menemui Sakura, jangan cari aku!" Naruto tersenyum sinis. Ia ingin membuat Hinata lelah dengan dirinya dan mencoba membuat Hinata sedikit menurut padanya, tapi kenapa dia selalu tidak bisa, dia yang kalah dalam hal ini. Menyebalkan, kenapa dia begitu jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang susah diatur!

~~~###~~~

"dia membuat ku kesal Sakura, aku memohon padanya berbicara panjang lebar, tapi dia hanya berkata baiklah, coba kau... bayangkan!"

"aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Apakah kau bisa Ino!" Sakura berteriak pada Ino yang sedang melayani pembeli.

"aku tidak bisa, begitu rancu."

Sakura terkekeh, "tidak lucu!" ujar Hinata.

"dia hanya kahwatir padamu, aku mendukungnya!" ujar Sakura, "aku juga." Sahut Ino yang mulai mendekati mereka berdua sambil membawa minuman. Hinata senang sekarang, karena saat ini kekesalannya sedikit hilang, "cobalah kau rayu dia Hinata, mungkin dia butuh kelembutan!" ujar Sakura seperti berbisik, "apa maksud mu Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Ino, jelaskan padanya!"

"haaahh... yang di maksud dengan Sakura adalah, jika kau ingin Naruto tidak hanya berkata baiklah, kau coba saja merayunya, mungkin dengan sedikit jiwa ke feminiman mu!" Hinata menaikan salah satu alisnya, "kau belum mengerti juga. Ya ampun, cobalah membuatnya rileks dan nyaman disamping mu, kau kan tidur serumah dengannya, apa kalian tidak pernah tidur bersama?"

"hanya tidur kan maksud mu? Yah, aku pernah sekali, duakali tidur dengannya, itu juga tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di sampingnya. Kami hanya tidur beriringan, itu kan maksud mu?"

"apa?" teriak mereka berdua, itu membuat Hinata menutup kupingnya.

"ya ampun Hinata, kukira kalian... tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan!" ujar Sakura.

"aku juga!" sahtu Ino.

"apa yang kalian pikirkan, jangan-jangan kalian berpikirian buruk tentang ku, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu, tidak pernah!" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kenapa tidak pernah, kukira dengan kalian bersama, kalian bisa... yaaaah, seperti yang aku harapkan dengan Sasuke.. mhhh.. kau tidak, seperti itu?"

"tidak!"

"jangan kaget Sakura, Hinata memang seperti itu, dia gadis yang baik!" Ino mengelus-elus kepala Hinata, 'aku bukan anak kecil Ino, aku sudah dewasa."

"nah itu dia!" ujar Ino dan Sakura, "justru karena kau sudah dewasa, Hinata, hidup ini memang aneh, tapi cobalah untuk merasa bebas, bebas melakukan apapun dengan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi ingat! Jangan melewati batas!"

"apa yang dikatakan Ino benar Hinata, cobalah mengerti, Naruto seorang laki-laki normal, menurut pandangan ku!" Sakura dan Ino terkikik geli. Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Hinata tiba di apartement sebelum Naruto, dia tidak ragu kalau Naruto pasti pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Apa dia sudah makan malam, spertinya begitu, Hinata mulai membersihkan diri dan membuat makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu dia mencoba mengganti pakaian, "ya ampun, baju tidur ku belum dicuci semua, aku tidur dengan pakaian ini, haaahh, pasti tidak nyaman!"

Hinata membuka lemari dimana pakaiannya dan Naruto terpisah satu sama lain, ia menemukan sebuah kantong belanjaan, "ini..." isinya adalah gaun tidur. Gaun yang Naruto belikan tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, "kapan aku membeli ini, rasanya tidak pernah. Apa jangan-jangan...ini pasti dia membelikannya, mana mungkin aku memakainya, seksi sekali..."

"cobalah kau rayu dia Hinata, mungkin dia butuh kelembutan!" Hinata ingat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, "merayunya dia bilang, tidak mungkin!"

Hinata melupakan kata-kata itu, dia terpaksa memakaingaun itu, "ya tuhan, lihat dirimu Hinata!" ia berbicara sendiri di depan cermin, "kau makhluk tuhan paling... aneh. Kau kah itu Hinata, aku tidak percaya ini, apa yang Naruto suka dariku, apa ini, apa karena tubuhku?" Hinata tiba-tiba meragukan cinta Naruto. akhir-akhir ini dia sering kesal, sejak kehadiean wanita itu, apa Naruto membohonginya? Apa sebenarnya ia Naruto ingin kembali pada wanita itu?

Ooo ya tuhan... Hinata butuh merefresh otaknya, dia butuh liburan. Tapi kenap tiba-tiba dia ingin liburan. Aahh, dia teringat saat dia dan yang lain berlibur bersama, tapi dia juga ingin mengajak adiknya Hanabi, akhir-akhir ini Hanabi seperti seorang selebriti, "kenapa dia selalu sibuk, adik kecilku yang manis, tapi sekarang dia sudah remaja, aku tidak menyangka dia tumbuh sangat cantik."

Ini sudah jam 11 malam, tapi Naruto belum juga pulang. "apa dia lembur, untuk seorang direktur, apa perlu dia lembur?" gumam Hinata. Hinata bosan di tempat tidur, dia berjalan melewati jendela, dan berdiri sambil menyangga dengan kedua tangannya di tiang balkon. Balkon itu berukuran kecil, dia ingin melihat balkon yang luas seperti di rumah-rumah para bangsawan inggris. Hinata tersenyum ketika dia mengingat sebuah drama di teater anak sekolah, saat dirinya remaja ia dan teman-temannya pergi ke luar negeri untuk acara akhir tahun, saat itu dia melihat teater.

Hinata tak tahu kalau Naruto baru saja memasuki apartement, ia masih mengingat momen-momen itu. Disisi lain Naruto telah menutup pintu dan dia tidak melihat Hinata dimana pun, jantungnya berpacu, "dimana Hinata?" Naruto panik, tapi sebuah tirai jendela bergerak karena tertiup angin. Naruto mendekatinya, dan melihat Hinata dengan balutan gaun yang yang indah dan terkesan seksi. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akan memakai gaun itu, Naruto menyeringai, ia mendekati Hinata tanpa suara.

Hinata sedikit terkejut karena seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, tapi keterkejutannya sirna kala ia tahu bahwa itu adalah Naruto. mereka masih terdiam, Naruto mengelilingi tubuh Hinata dengan lengannya, dan mempererat pelukannya, Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, hatinya berdebar-debar, apa dia jatuh cinta lagi pada Naruto lagi sekarang.

Naruto mencium bahu Hinata yang hanya sedikit tertutup, Hinata merasakan kehangatan, mereka masih diam dan tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Naruto masih ingin terdiam, dan dia hanya ingin menyentuh Hinata sekarang, hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Naruto kembali beraksi, kini dia menyibakan rambut Hinata agar dia bisa mencium leher jenjang Hinata, aroma Hinata bagaikan surga dunia, Hinata lah dunianya sekarang.

Hinata sedikit merinding, ia menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang menyentuh perutnya, Naruto sadar bahwa Hinata meresponnya, tapi ia tidak ingin terlalu jauh melangkah. Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata, "kenapa kau tidak menuruti permintaan ku, mengapa kau mengingkari janji, mengapa?" Hinata tersentak dengan kata-kata yang tiba-tiba itu, ia berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"maafkan aku, aku mohon pada mu, maafkan aku!" Hinata menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menemuinya lagi, aku berjanji!"

Hinata sudah berjanji berkali-kali, dan kali ini Naruto memegang erat janjinya, "kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto mengganti pertanyaan. Tapi ya sudahlah Hinata senang kalau Naruto cepat melupakan masalah ini, "aku menunggu mu, aku kira kau tidak akan pulang!" Naruto masih membungkus Hinata dalam pelukannya, ia semakin membuat Hinata medekat ke arahnya, "kau berani sekali memakai gaun tidur ini, apa kau mencoba menggodaku, atau merayuku?" kedua kata itu hampir mempnyai makna yang sama.

"tidak ada baju tidur, jadi aku memakainya, ini terpaksa, bukan karena aku..."

"benarkah?" Naruto hendak menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya, tapi Hinata mendorong Naruto menjauh, dia terbebas dan kini masuk kembali ke kamar. Naruto mengikutinya, ia menangkap tangan Hinata dan menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukan, "kau tidak bisa lari sekarang, kau yang memancingku dan kau harus menangkap buruan mu itu, atau kalau tidak buruan mu itu yang akan menangkapmu!"

Ooh tidak, ini tidak seharusnya terjadi, Hinata tidak seharusnya merayu Naruto. tapi sungguh, dia hanya terpaksa memakai gaun ini, dan sekarang Hinata tahu apa efek yang ditimbulkannya. Hinata menelusuri dada Naruto dengan jari-jarinya yang begitu lembut, sebenarnya mencoba untuk mencari celah agar dia bisa kabur, tapi mungkin dia tidak menyadari seberapa besar pengaruhnya terhadap Naruto.

"kau menggoda dan merayuku, sekarang kau menyentuhku. Itu kesempatan emas untukku, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya!"

"ini bukan seperti apa yang kau maksud, aku... aku." Hinata terdiam kala Naruto menyentuh rahanganya dengan satu tangannya, dan tangannya yang lain memeluk tubuhnya erat, Hinata tak bisa menghindar. Jika ini membuat Naruto mampu melupakan semua itu, dia tidak akan lari lagi, kini Hinata menerimanya dengan bahagia, bahagia karena Naruto juga membuatnya takluk dalam pesonanya, mencintai, menyayangi, dan ingin memiliki, itulah kata-kata yang selalu Hinata ingat saat Naruto mengatakannya.

Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum saat dirinya masih mencium Hinata. Tak ada satu pun di dunia ini yang bisa memisahkan aku dengan Naruto, walau harus bertaruh naywa, aku akan tetap memilikinya, dan dia akan selamanya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu bersemayam di dalam hatiku, aku mencintai mu Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, "aku mencintai mu Hinata." Ujar Naruto.

~~~###~~~

Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu kini Hinata tidak mendengar nama Shion lagi, nama itu sudah hilang saat dia meninggalkan bar itu. Apa yang terjadi pada Sahion? Heran... kenapa Hinata mengkhawatirkannya sekarang? Entahlah, hanya pikirannya saja yang tahu kena ia terlihat khawatir, "ada apa?" Naruto datang dengan membawa minuman, "aku sedang memikirkan seseorang." Ujar Hinata.

"siapa?" ujar Naruto dengan nada kesalnya.

"kalau aku memberitahu mu kau pasti marah!"

"siapa Hinata?"

"Shion."

"kenapa kau memikirkannya, dia tidak berguna!"

"ya tuhan, jangan bicara seperti itu, dia seorang perempuan Naruto, bagaimana kalau dia mendengarnya, aku yang mendengarnya pun merasa sakit sekarang. Kau keterlaluan!"

"aku hanya ingin kau tidak memikirkannya lagi Hinata, sudahlah, jangan bicarakan dia lagi, kita disini menunggu adikmu, apa yang akan terjadi jika dia melihat kita bertengkar, dia pasti terganggu!"

Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya juga, "kakak!" Hinata dan Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Hanabi terlihat manis dan cantik, dia sudah tumbuh lebih besar sekarang. Hinata menghembuskan napas bahagia saat dia memluk Hanabi, "kau sangat cantik, kakak sangat takjub melihat mu, bagaimana sekolah mu?"

"jangan menanyakan sekolah, dia sekarang sedang berlibur, lupakan tentan sekolah!"

Hanabi terkikik geli, "kak Naruto benar, aku sangat setuju!" Hanabi melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata dan berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya, "kau sudah lebih besar sekarang, aku tidak mau menggendong mu lagi!" Hanabi cemberut, "baiklah baiklah, sebagai gantinya..."

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hanabi ke atas dan memutarnya, Hanabi berteriak kegirangan, pemandangan yang indah, batin Hinata. Bagaimana jika dia melakukan seperti itu pada anaknya? Tunggu! Anak siap Hinata? Tentu saja anak Naruto dan...

"kakak, kenapa kau melamun, ayo kita berlibur kak, aku ingin berlibur!"

"kau mau berlibur kemana Hanabi, katakan saja, kakak yakin teman-teman SMP mu itu sedikit sombong!"

"kak Naruto memang benar, mereka selalu saja membuat yang lain jadi pada iri,berlibur ke sana lah, kesini lah, keluar negeri lah, pokonya semuanya."

"kau ingin berlibur ke luar negeri, kemana yang kau mau, kita bisa pergi kesana!"

Hanabai tersenyum senang, "tidak boleh, jangan kau manjakan Hanabi Naruto, aku tidak memperbolehkannya berlibur terlalu jauh, jangan harap kau bisa ke luar negeri, kau masih kecili dan aku takut kalau..."

"aku tahu, aku tahu... kakak takut aku tidak bisa melupakannya kan, dan dan saat nanti bercerita dengan teman-teman nanti, aku berkepala besar, aku tahu, jadi... kak Naruto, aku ingin berlibur ke pantai atau ke gunung saja kalau begitu."

"baiklah, kemana kau mau, kakak siap mengantar mu nona kecil!'

"asyik." Ujar Hanabi senang.

Liburan musim dingin memang sangat menyenagkan. Saat Hinata meninggalkan Hanabi kecil di asrama ia sangat khawatir, tapi ketika dia sudah lebih besar dia percaya bahwa Hanabi baik-baik saja, itu semua berkat Naruto. berapa tahun kah sejak kejadian itu, saat dia pertama kali bertemu Naruto, "biarkan aku mencintaimu!" kata-kata itu selalu menggema di pikirannya saat itu, saat dimana Naruto belum sepenuhnya mengenal Hinata, tapi dia sudah mengatakan cinta, sangat aneh menurut Hinata.

Naruto kini semakin rajin kerja, dia tidak pernah membolos karena Hinata juga ada disana. Pamannya bilang Naruto sangat kacau sebelum ia datang dalam kehidupan Naruto, sering mabuk, malas bekerja dan sebagainya. Tapi satu yang tak pernah ia lakukan, sejak insiden lima tahun yang lalu saat Sahion masih dalam kehidupannya. Naruto tidak pernah membawa seorang wanita atau pun berhubungan secara khusus dengan wanita setelah insiden itu. Hinata bersyukur karena dia satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuat Naruto berubah, dia bahagia sekarang.

Hinata mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang, "jangan terlalu senang dengan kehidupan mu saat ini wanita penggoda, aku akan datang lagi dan merusak hidup mu, menghancurkannya, membuatnya menjadi abu yang fana. Camkan itu!"

Sebuah pesan, dan ini adalah pesan yang meneror Hinata, siapa orang ini? Apakah Hinata harus memberitahu Naruo atau... tidak, dia terlihat bahagia, "aku akan menyimpan pesan ini!" batin Hinata. Tidak ada yang tahu pesan itu dari siap, bahkan Hinata pun bertanya-tanya, dia bingung dan takut... orang yang ia cintai, apakah akan terluka karenanya, atau kah aku yang akan terluka? Dan jika itu pilihan, maka Hinata memilih dirinya sendiri untuk ia lukai.

^^Bersambung...^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu**

Chapter 13

"ayo kita main bola salju kak, aku ingin membuat boneka salju!"

"iyah baiklah kakak ikut, tapi jangan melempar bola salju oke!"

"oke."

Saat ini Hinata dan Hanabi tengah membuat boneka salju. Berlatar belakang disebuah villa dengan pemandangan gunung yang berjejer disekitar mereka, dengan dihiasi salju putih dan tingginya gunung-gunung itu membuat pemandangan menjadi semakin indah. Naruto mengajak Hinata dan Hanabi beserta teman-temannya yang lain untuk pergi berlibur di desa, dimana ia mempunyai villa yang besar dan megah disana. Desa itu juga menjadi salah satu wisata, jadi jika mereka ingin berwisata hanya butuh waktu tempuh sekita 10 menit dari villa mereka dengan berjalan kaki.

Kini Hinata dan Hanabi mempunyai saingan dalam membuat boneka salju. Sakura dan Ino bergabung beberapa menit yang lalu, disusul dengan Kiba dan Sai yang asyik menggambar pegunungan. Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke datang kemudian dan memperhatikan mereka yang sedang berlomba membuat boneka salju, "payah sekali boneka buatan mu!" ledek Sasuke dengan boneka hasil buatan Kiba, "kau lebih payah dari boneka ini!" Kiba balik mengejek.

"kak Sasuke memang benar, boneka buatan kak Kiba payah sekali!"

"hahahaaa... kau dengar kata Hanabi, rasakan itu!"

"iisshhh.. awas kau!" ancamnya pada Sasuke, "jangan meledekku Hanabi, kau musuh terbesar ku sekarang!"

"baik, siapa takut!" ujar Hanabi.

Semua tersenyum senang. terkecuali Naruto, dia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya oada dinding dan hanya mengamati satu orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Kapan dia punya waktu hanya berdua dengan Hinata, menyebalkan. Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto memungut salju dan membuatnya menjadi bola, lalu ia melemparkan bola itu pada Hinata. Bola itu mengenai pundaknya, "oh tidak!" ujar Hanabi. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya, "ada apa Hanabi?"

"kakak tidak suka kalau ada orang yang melempar bola salju ke arahnya, dia pasti..."

"siapa yang melemparnya?" teriak Hinata. Naruto tiba-tiba terkejut, "aku, kenapa?"

"kau..."

"lihat itu kak!" ujar Hanabi pada Sakura.

Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengacak-acak boneka saljunya, dia seperti kesetanan, "kau... berani beraninya kau melempar salju kearahku, aku tidak suka itu!" Hinata berteriak dan mengambil salju berulang-ulang lalu melemparnya kearah Naruto, "hey..hey.. a-ap... aku hanya bercanda... aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu... Hinata, hentikan itu!" ujar Naruto. hinata tidak berhenti, itu membuat Naruto kewalahan. Dan teman-temannya yang lain hanya tercengang melihat mereka berdua seperti anak kecil. Lalu Hanabi, dia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Naruto kabur dari tempat itu dan Hinata mengejarnya dan masih dengan melempar salju ke arahnya. Mereka semua mengikuti Hanabi yang tertawa, "dasar bodoh, apa yang mereka lakukan?" ujar Sasuke yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura menyipitkan matanya pada Hanabi, "kak Hinata tidak suka kalau ada yang melempar salju ke arahnya, dia menganggap itu sebuah penghinaan." Lalu Hanabi terkikik geli.

"kenapa bisa?" tanya Sakura.

"karena waktu dulu aku dan Sai melempar bola salju kearahnya, sampai-sampai dia terjungkal dan tertumpuk salju. Mungkin sejak saat itu dia tidak suka dilempar bola salju."

"kak Ino benar. Kakak tahu saat itu kak Hinata menangis dan lama sekali berhentinya, aku hanya diam dan melihatnya, itu salah satu moment menarik yang aku ingat."

"ya ampun kau nakal sekali Hanabi, bagaimana mungkin disaat kakak mu menangis adalah moment menarik." Ujar Kiba.

"itu karena kakakku lucu sekali saat dia menangis." Tiba-tiba Hanabi menatap Kiba, "kak Kiba, kau memang benar-benar payah!" Mereka semua melirik boneka buatan Kiba. Wooww... benar-benar boneka yang aneh, pikir mereka semua. Entah boneka apa yang dibuat Kiba, Author saja bingung ...

Sementara itu Hinata berhenti sejenak sebelum ia memulai kembali melempar salju ke arah Naruto. dia mengambil napas panjang dan dalam, lalu dia melihat ke arah sekitar. Naruto membawanya ke pinggir hutan yang dipenuhi dengan salju diantara pepohon tinggi yang menjulang disekitarnya. Mata Hinata menjelajah kesana kemari, tapi tidak menemukan sosok Naruto, Hinata menyerah sekarang, dia tidak mau lagi mencari Naruto. Hinata duduk dibawah pohon sambil memandang pegunungan, kini napasnya mulai teratur.

Saat dia menarik ponsel dari sakunya Hinata melihat kembali pesan teks itu. Dia sulit sekali untuk menghapus pesan itu, dan jika tidak dihapus ia takut Naruto melihatnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto berada dibelakang Hinata dan merebut ponselnya, tiba-tiba sekali, batin Hinata. Ya tuhan apa yang akan terjadi, "berikan ponsel itu, Naruto!" Naruto menjauh dari Hinata, kenapa Hinata takut sekali jika Naruto melihat ponselnya, batin Naruto.

Naruto melihat pesan yang ada didalamnya, apa ada orang lain selan Naruto, batinnya. Kalau benar itu adanya Naruto akan sangat marah karena Hinata mengkhianatinya, "jangan dibuka aku mohon!"" Hinata sudah sangat ketakutan, "apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, apa ini orang lain?" ya tuhan sekarang Naruto menuduhnya berhubungan dengan orang lain, "tidak, bukan seperti Naruto, itu..."

"jangan berbohong Hinata!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu Naruto mulai membaca pesan itu satu persatu, tidak ada pria lain, hanya ada Sai, Sasuke dan Kiba, dan itu hanya sms biasa. Apa yang... Narutoberhenti pada nomor yang baru itu, dia mulai membacanya, _"jangan terlalu senang dengan kehidupan mu saat ini wanita penggoda, aku akan datang lagi dan merusak hidup mu, menghancurkannya, membuatnya menjadi abu yang fana. Camkan itu!"_ Naruto terkejut melihat pesan itu, dia menatap Hinata, sangat marah dan Hinata hanya berpaling tidak mampu melihat kemarahannya.

"kau diancam Hinata, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, katakan padaku siapa dia, katakan Hinata?"

Hinata sudah menduga kalau Naruto akan marah, "a-aku... aku tidak tahu siapa dia!" Naruto berlalu kearah Hinata dan menyentuh kedua bahunya, "kenapa kau hanya diam, kenapa tidak memberitahuku segera, kenapa Hinata? Dengan diamnya kau, aku semakin takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang tiba-tiba dan aku tidak tahu apa permasalahannya, jangan membuat diriku tersiksa dengan ancaman yang tidak kau beritahukan ini, aku lebih baik mati jika..."

Hinata menutup mulut Naruto dengan jarinya, "itulah mengapa aku tidak memberitahu mu, aku takut kau akan membuat dirimu tersakiti karena aku, aku... aku tidak ingin kau berkata aku akan mati, aku tidak mau lagi mendengar kata-kata itu. Sudah cukup Naruto, sudah cukup kau terus membuatku gila dengan tindakan mu yang nekad dan berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin kau mati karena aku, itulah mengapa aku ingin menyembunyikan pesan itu, karena... karena aku yakin, kalau aku diam dan tidak bertindak orang itu tidak akan menggangguku lagi, dan..."

"dan justru dengan diamnya kau, dia akan semakin mengancam mu, aku akan membunuh orang yang mengancam mu dan aku..."

"tidak, kau bukan monster, kau punya hati dan aku tahu hati mu baik, jangan lakukan itu!"

"maka dari itu, jangan kau melakukan ini pada ku Hinata, aku bisa gila karena kau terancam dan aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang berani-beraninya mengancam mu... aku... aku tahu siapa dia!" Hinata menatap Naruto, "dia pasti Shion!" Ujar Naruto. Hinata menggelengkaan kepalanya, "tidak, Shion tidak akan melakukan ini dan... dan dia..."

"dia menyebutmu wanita penggoda, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, sialan!"

"jangan menuduhnya Naruto, dia sudah pergi dan dia tidak menggangguku lagi, kau lihat bukan kemana dia pergi, dia kembali ke luar negeri, saat itu kau mematainya."

"dia bisa saja batal pergi. Sayang dengarkan aku!" sekarang Naruto memanggilnya sayang, cukup nyaman, batin Hinata. "aku ingin kau jujur padaku dengan semua pesan yang masuk ke ponsel mu, jika ada lagi pesan ancaman seperti ini tolong beritahu aku, kau mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk. Naruto memeluk Hinata erat, dia suka sekali jika Naruto memeluknya, rasanya seperti sebuah perlindungan yang sangat ketat yang terus menerus mengelilinginya, terasa nyaman saat Naruto melindunginya.

~~~###~~~

"kau yakin pesan itu dari Shion?" tanya Sasuke.

"entahlah, aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi."

"dia tidak berubah sama sekali, sejak dulu. Kau ingat saat seorang wanita menyukai Naruto, dia mendapat ancaman dari Shion, dan sekarang lihat, itu terjadi lagi pada Hinata."

"tunggu sebentar. Kalian membicarakan wanita yang di bar itu, yang..."

"yang marah-marah tidak kauran." Sambung Kiba, "yah yang itu, apakah dia sejahat itu? Kurasa dia ramah, yaaa.. itu yang aku ketahui saat satu pesawat dengannya."

"ramah kau bilang? Dengar baik-baik Sai, Shion memang terlihat baik dan aku akui dia juga canitk, tapi kau tahu, dia itu wanita yang kejam dan sangat pemarah. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendpatkan apa yang dia ingin, termasuk Naruto, kau sudah tahu kan kisahnya..."

"ya aku tahu. Kalau memang benar seperti itu, aku akan melindungi Hinata yang dimana dia adalah sahabat ku!"

"sahabat mu itu memiliki diriku, kau tidak perlu repot-repot melindunginya, karena aku akan selalu siap dan ada untuknnya!" ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sai tajam.

"baiklah, aku akan mendukung saja kalau begitu."

"bagus!" ujar Naruto.

Sementara itu di kamar Hinata, Hanabi tengah bermalas-malasan tidur di ranjang Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam memandang langit yang cerah dan dihiasi bintang-bintang, "kak!" panggil Hanabi, "yah." Balas Hinata. Hanabi duduk dan menatap tajam kearah kakaknya, "apa kak Naruto akan menikahimu?" pertanyaan Hanabi membuat Hinata tersenyum dan sedikit terkikik geli, "entahlah, kakak juga tidak tahu, yang pasti kakak tidak mau terburu-buru, kakak ingin melihat mu tumbuh dan kau bisa melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi, lalu kau bisa menghasilkan uang mu sendiri."

"ya ampun... aku tidak akan menjadi penghalang untuk semua itu kak, jika kak Naruto melamar mu suatu hari nanti makan kakak harus menikah dengannya saat itu juga, kakak tidak perlu menunggu ku tumbuh dewasa, aku sangat bahagia jika kakak bahagia."

"kakak juga bahagia karena kau berpikir sudah seperti orang dewasa, kau bijak sekali Hanabi, kakak senang kau sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa." Hinata tersenyum pada Hanabi yang tengah mencium pipinya, "ini sudah malam, aku akan kembali ke kamar!" Hinata mengangguk. Dia kini bergegas ke kmar mandi dan siap untuk tidur, saat kembali dari kamar mandi dia melihat jendelanya tertutup, "aku tidak menutupnya tadi, tapi..."

Hinata melihat-lihat ke sekitar ruangan, dia takut sekarang, dia mengambil napas panjang dan bersiap untuk sesuatu hal yang akan terjadi. Tiba-tiba seseorang menutup matanya dengan satu tangan dari belakang dan tangan yang satunya mengelilingi tubuh Hinata, "merindukan ku sayang?" Hinata bernapas lega, dia tahu siapa yang kini ada dibelakangnya. Hinata mengangguk pelan, lalu Naruto menarik tangannya dari mata Hinata dan memeluknya.

"kau membuatku takut!" ujar Hinata.

"akan lebih takut lagi jika kau meninggalkan ku."

"aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu!"

"yaaaahhh... itulah yang ingin aku dengar, selalu!"

Naruto membalik tubuh Hinata kearahnya, "kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan sekarang?" pertanyaan itu membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, ia mengepalkan tangannya, lalu tiba-iba Hinata melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Naruto, "oooh, sekarang kau tiba-tiba berani seperti ini, ada apa dengan mu sayang, ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"aku ingin... aku ingin mencium mu!" gumam Hinata.

"hah.. apa... katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak mendengarnya tadi, ayo katakan sekali lagi!"

"aku...aku... cukup, aku tidak mau mengatakannya lagi, sudah cukup!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang merona, "baiklah kalau begitu, jika kau tidak ingin sesuatu aku akan pergi!" Hinata menoleh lagi kearah Naruto dan semakin mengeratkan lengannya dileher Naruto, "t-tidak, jangan... aku... aku ingin mencium mu!" ujar Hinata yang terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, padahal dia dengar tadi saat Hinata mengatakan yang pertama.

"kalau begitu, cium aku!"

Hinata menelan ludahnya, dia mengambil napas panjang, lalu sedikit demi sedikit ia berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naruto, sangat lembut, itu membuatnya terasa lebih nyaman, terasa sangat dekat dengan Naruto. lalu dia menarik diri dan melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat bingung, "kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"kau tahu perbedaan mencium dan ciuman?"

Hinata menggeleng, "mecium bisa kau lakukan dibagian mana saja sesuka hatimu, tapi jika ciuman semua orang akan melakukannya tepat dengan bibir mereka. Dan kau tadi melakukan ciuman, bukan mencium, kau salah mengartikan!"

"lalu?"

"kau melakukannya dengan sangat salah!"

"aku kan sudah bilang aku hanya ingin mencium mu, bukan ciuman!"

"tapi dibibir itu khusus untuk ciuman!"

"terserahlah, yang penting aku sudah mencium mu!" Hinata melepaskan diri dari Naruto, tapi Naruto menariknya, "ini yang namanya ciuman!" Naruto memeluk Hinata erat dan mulai meciumnya. Hinata tidak mampu menolaknya, dan ia membalas ciuman itu.

~~~###~~~

Keesokan paginya semua telah berkumpul di ruang makan, tapi tidak dengan Hinata, dia masih tertidur, beberapa menit kemudian matanya terbuka. Dia semalam bermimipi, tapi saat melihat jendela, dia ingat bahwa semalam adalah nyata. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata terus mengingatnya, padahal sudah lama sekali ia tinggal dengan Naruto, tapi masih tetap saja dia tidak mampu bergerak saat Naruo menyentuhnya, seakan-akan tubuhnya terasa kaku. Dia tidak selalu melakukan hal itu dengan Naruto walau tinggal serumah, Naruto pria yang sangat menghormati wanita, ia tahu itu.

Hinata menyentuh bibirnya, dia mengingat lagi semalam apa yang ia dan Naruto lakukan, "sadarlah Hinata, kenapa kau tiba-iba jatuh cinta lagi dengannya, kau belum menikah dengannya!" saat ini saja Hinata tengah kasmaran, coba saja nanti kita lihat, bagaimana jika ia sudah menikah dengan Naruto. apa dia akan jatuh cinta lagi untuk setiap harinya, itu artinya cinta Hinata semakin meningkat. Ia ingat kembali kata-kata cinta Naruto, "biarkan aku mencintaimu." Saat tu Hinata tidak sama sekali peduli dengan kata-kata itu karena dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak pantas untuk Naruto.

Tapi sekarang... dia sadar bahwa cinta Naruto begitu setia dan abadi di hatinya. Hinata melamun, hingga tidak mendengar ketukan pintunya, orang yang mengetuk pintu lalu pergi. Sesaat kemudian Hinata ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri, sementara itu...

"apa kakak mu masih tertidur Hanabi?"

"aku tidak tahu kak, tidak ada jawaban!"

Naruto tiba-tiba khawatir, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berlalu ke arah kamar Hinata. Saat sampai di kamar Hinata, ia mencoba membuka pintu tapi terkunci. Naruto mendobrak pintunya dan tidak menemukan Hinata, dia memanggil-manggil nama Hinata, tak ada suara, tapi samar-samar Naruto mendengar bunyi gemericik air. Ia mendekatkan telinganya di pintu kamar mandi, dan saat itu dia pun tersenyum , tahu kalau Hinata tengah mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata keluar dan terkejut melihat Naruto tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya. Dia pasti akan mengejekku jika dia tahu aku jatuh cinta lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, batin Hinata. Lalu Hinata bersikap biasa-biasa saja, tapi itu membuat Naruto curiga. Bukannya menghindar tapi malah memancingnya, "kau sudah berganti pakaian didalam?" Hinata mengangguk, "sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melihat mu berganti pakaian!" Hinata terpaku mendengarnya.

Aneh sekali, kenapa Hinata tidak protes, biasanya dia pasti ngomel, batin Naruto. Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang tengah bercermin, lalumemeluknya dari belakanh. Hinata tiba-tiba tegang, "ada yang salah dengan mu hari ini, kau kenapa?" Naruto mencium pipi Hinata. Itu membuat Hinata semakin tegang, "kau gugup? Hinata, katakan sesuatu... kenapa tiba-tiba kau gugup seperti ini?" Hinata menghadap ke arah Naruto, "aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya..."

Naruto menunggu. Katakan Hinata, jika tidak berterus terang maka kau tidak akan menjadi Hinata yang biasanya, "kurasa aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu!" ujar Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius, "kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku?" Hinata mengangguk, "sayang sekali... aku jatuh cinta pada mu setiap hari, setiap kali aku bangun tidur dan melihat wajah mu, aku selalu jatuh cinta dan cinta ku akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu, kau tidak akan kekurangan cinta dariku sayang!"

Hinata tersenyum, "terima kasih karna sudah mencintaiku, dan... aku ingin meminta sesuatu dari mu saat ini..."

"apapun itu!"

Hinata menatap Naruto dan berkata, "biarkan aku mencintai mu, Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum, "kau sudah memiliki cintaku saat pertama kalinya aku mengatakan hal itu pada mu!"

"maafkan aku karena terlambat menyadarinya saat itu, aku memang bodoh, dan kau sangat bodoh karena terus mengejarku walau aku sedikit susah..."

"sedikit kau bilang? Ya tuhan, butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkan mu, ya walau... aku sudah menduga sebelumnya kau akan menerima ku pada akhirnya."

"kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu hah?"

"ya karena aku tampan, tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona ku, bahkan kau terpesona bukan?"

"saat itu tidak!" ujar Hinata.

"jangan berbohong!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "kau membuat duniaku berubah!" ujar Naruto. lalu mereke berpelukan ditengah salju yang turun semakin lebat. Beberapa jam kemudian mereka kembali lagi ke villa, sama seperti kemarin semuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, ada yang berpacaran, ada yang melukis dan ada juga yang sedang bermain kartu. Hinata memilih untuk meluangkan dirinya untuk beristirahat, karena besok mereka akan mengunjungi tempat wisata. Terpikir oleh Hinata mengenai berlibur ke luar negeri, jika dia punya kesempatan, maka negara manakah yang akan dia kunjungi?

"mungkin London, atau Italia..."

Hinata berhenti memikirkan hal itu, mana mungkin dia akan keliling dunia hanya untuk menghabiskan uang, tidak ada gunanya, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi dia sudah bahagia sekarang, dan keinginan seperti itu tidak akan terganti dengan semua itu. "jangan menyentuhku, atau aku akan..." Hinata melihat Sakura dan Sasuke tengah bermain-main lantai atas, "ah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"apa yang kau katakan Hinata, aku sedang istirahat dan dia mengangguku!" tunjuk Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengngkat bahu, "baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang!"

"tidak, tidak... kalian lanjutkan saja, aku yang akan pergi, lagi pula aku perlu istirahat!"

Lalu Hinata pun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Saat Hinata memasuki kamarnya dia mendapatkan sebuah pesan, sebuah ancaman lagi, "kau terlihat bahagia sekali wanita penggoda, aku jadi iri. Lihat apa yang akan terjadi besok!" Hinata memijat kedua pelipisnya, dia akan terjatuh dan... brruugghh! Hinata terjatuh namun kesadarannya tidak hilang, ia masih memegang kepalanya, apa yang akan terjadi besok? Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? Tidak! Mungkin teman-teman juga berada dalam bahaya? Jangan sampai mereka terluka karena aku, aku tidak akan memberitahu hal ini pada mereka, terutama Naruto.

Saat makan malam tiba Hinata tidak turun dari kamar, dia mengurung diri dan mencoba untuk sakit, agar besok mereka tidak jadi ke luar rumah. Tapi saat ini dia tidak sakit, apa dia harus berpura-pura? Tapi Naruto pasti tahu kalau dia hanya berpura-pura, dia tidak pandai berbohong, "Hinata!" suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Hinata masih terdiam, tanpa seijin Hinata, Naruto mendobrak masuk, "kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto melihat Hinata yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur, ia menghampiri Hinata, "apa kau sakit?" Naruto menyentuh keningnya, "kau tidak panas, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Lihat? Walau hanya berbaring seperti ini Naruto sudah sangat khawatir, apalagi besok saat dirinya dalam bahaya, kekhawatirannya pasti meningkat, "aku hanya perlu istirahat, aku tidak sakit, kau tenang saja, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku!"

"bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir, kau berbaring di tempat tidur dan belum makan, kau seperti orang sakit yang susah sekali untuk makan. Kalau kau tidak ingin ke bawah, aku akan mengantarkan makanannya untuk mu, kau disini saja, tunggu aku!"

Sebelum berbicara Naruto sudah pergi begitu saja. Lalu semenit kemudian Naruto dtang lagi bersama Hanabi, dia juga terlihat khawatir, tapi Hinata mengatakan baik-baik saja. Hanabi lalu pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto menyuapi Hinata, "apa besok kita harus pergi kesana?" tiba-tiba Hinata bertanya, "tentu saja, kau tahu, Hanabi sudah menunggu waktu yang lama untuk bermain ski, kau tidak mau dia kecewa kan?" Hinata menggeleng, "aku tahu, aku hanya merasa bahwa nanti besok akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan!"

"dan apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"entahlah, aku hanya merasakannya saja."

"semoga perasaan mu itu tidak benar, besok tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, percayalah!"

Hinata mempercayainya. Ia sangat percaya pada cintanya, dan tidak akan ada keraguan bahwa Naruto akan selalu melindungi dirinya dan Hanabi. Keesokan harinya mereka sudah berangkat ke tempat wisata, hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mencapai tempat itu, tidak jauh dari villa mereka tinggal. Hanabi turun dari mobil terlebih dahulu, lalu disusul dengan Kiba dan yang lainnya, sementara itu Hinata dan Naruto turun bersamaan sambil bergandengan tangan. Semua yang Hinata lihat di tempat itu hanya ada banyak orang yang tidak ia kenal, siapa diantara mereka yang mengirim pesan ancamana itu, Hinata tidak tahu dan sekarang dia merasa takut, dan Naruto menyadarinya.

"kau terlihat ketakutan, kataka padaku ada apa?"

"a-aku tidak apa-apa, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa bermain ski!"

"yaah aku tahu, maka dari itu aku perlu mengajarimu!"

Saat semua sudah asyik bermain ski dengan senangnya, ia malah semakin ketakutan, "Hanabi berhati-hatilah!' teriak Hinata ketika Hanabi terjatuh, "iyah aku akan berhai-hati!" Hanabi kembali meluncur, kali ini di temani Kiba dan Hinata senang melihatnya, ada yang mengawasi adiknya, mungkin tidak akan terjadi sesuatu pada Hanabi dan yang lain, jadi dia yang harus ekstrak hati-hati.

"sudah siap?"

Hinata mengangguk, Naruto mulai menuntun Hinata. Dia memegang erat tangan Hinata, tak akan pernah Naruto melepaskan tangan itu, dan dia tidak akan melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata sedikit pun. Hinata menjerit ketakutan saat Naruto terjatuh karena dirinya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan akhirnya membuat Naruto terjatuh, "maafkan aku... kau tidak apa-apa?"

"aku tidak apa-apa, kau jangan khawatir!"

"tentu saja aku kahwatir karena kau terjatuh karena aku, aku takut kau terluka!"

"lihat aku, aku baik-baik saja. Jika kau terluka maka aku yang akan merasakan sakitnya, dan jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Jangan lepas dari pandangan ku!" Hinata mengangguk lemah. Mereka berdua terpaksa berhenti karena Hinata tak sanggup lagi bermain ski, Naruto terus menemaninya kemana pun Hinata pergi, dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa aman dan nyaman.

"kita tidak bisa mendekatinya, Naruto selalu berada di sisinya."

"kalau begitu kita ganti rencana, lihat dia!"

Sesorang tengah mengawasi Hinata dan teman-temannya yang lain, entah siapa mereka, yang jelas mereka punya motif tersembunyi, yaitu melakukan kejahatan. Orang-orang itu tengah mengawasi Hanab yang sedang asyik bermain-main, pegawasnya Kiba juga tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hanabi, mereka bingung bagaimana caranya menangkan gadis itu. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian keberuntungan berpihak pada mereka. Hanabi terjatuh dari ski nya dan saat itu Kiba jauh dibelakangnya, salah satu dari orang-orang itu mendekati Hanabi, "kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanyanya. Hanabi melihat orang itu, lalu kemudian ia pingsan begitu saja. "gawat, diaman Hanabi?" Kiba kembali ke arah teman-temannya, "Hinata maafkan aku, Hanabi..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, "inti tidak masuk akal, Kiba tepat dibelakang Hanabi, lalu dia melihat Hanabi terjatuh, kemudian dia datang tapi Hanabi sudah tidak ada, ini sebuah penculikan." Ujar Sai. Hinata tersentak, "sayang kau kenapa, apa..." Naruto merogoh saku Hinata dan dia melihat pesan itu, "aku sudah mengatakan padamu kau harus memberitahu semuanya, kenapa kau menutupinya, kau lihat sekarang, ini semua sudah terjadi dan... maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu!" Hinata menangis, dan Naruto memeluknya, dia tidak menyalahkan Naruto karena membentaknya, tapi dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dasar bodoh kau bodoh Hinata, batin Hinata.

"apa kita harus melapor polisi?" tanya Kiba

"tidak jangan, kita harus tahu motif mereka menculik Hanabi, apakah hanya untuk uang atau sebuah pembalasan." Ujar Sasuke.

"dilihat dari dua pesan yang dia kirim, menurut ku itu adalah sebuah pembalasan. Dia menulis peringatan di dalamnya, dan setelah itu ia mengirim lagi pesan yang berisi sebuah tindakan. Aku yakin itu adalah motif balas dendam. Apa kau punya musuh Hinata?" tanya Sai.

"jika itu memang benar, maka memang benar adanya bahwa Hinata punya musuh!" ujar Kiba.

Hinata tidak bercerita pada Sai tentang kejadian yang lalu saat nenek Chiyo meregang nyawa karena seseorang sengaja melakukannya. Dia hanya di bertahu bahwa sebuah kebekaran terjadi dan kebakaran yang disengaja itu membuat nenek Chiyo meninggal. Akhirnya sekarang Sai tahu semuanya, tentang Orochimaru.

"bandot tua itu... ya tuhan, Hinata kenapa kau tidak bercerita sebelumnya mengenai orang itu, aku sudah duga dia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan mu, jujur aku tidak terkejut!"

"tapi aku tidak yakin bandot tua itu dalang dari semua ini, kalian bilang dia sudah kabur!" ujar Ino.

"apa yang dikatakan Ino memang benar, dan juga... aku sedikit curiga dengan seseorang." Ujar Sasuke.

Meninggalkan mereka. Kini beralih pada sang pembuat masalah, berlatar belakang disebuah villa yang besar sama seperti milik Naruto, hanya tempat itu lebih jauh dari tempat wisata. Mereka pasti kesulitan mencari villa itu, karena terdapat di tengah-tengah hutan yang tertutupi salju. Di sebuah ruang tamu yang besar mereka tengah berkumpul untuk membicarakan rencana yang selanjutnya. Rencana balas dendam.

"kirim dia pesan, pesan terakhir yang akan membuatnya menyerah!"

"tapi apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat?" ujar salah pelayannya.

"ini sudah terlambat, aku harus memilikinya segera!"

"ooowwhh... kau dengar itu, dia seorang gadis yang tidak sabaran. Baiklah, aku serahkan padamu mengenai pesan itu, aku yakin semua rencana mu pasti berhasil!"

"aku akan mengirim dia pesan, sebuah pesan dimana dia harus memilih antara adiknya atau kekasihnya. Dan saat dia memilih adiknya nanti, disaat itulah kau harus membawanya pergi, dan aku... aku yang akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai seorang kekasih, kekasih yang baik hati." Ujarnya dan dia tertawa lepas.

Mereka adalah dalang dari semua ini. Pesan ancaman dan penculikan Hanabi, entah apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan setelah Hinata berada dalam genggaman mereka. Pembalasan dendam diantara mereka tidak sirna begitu saja, dan kini mereka akan beraksi kembali.

^^Bersambung...^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu**

Chapter 14

Sudah dua hari Hanabi menghilang, dan sudah dua hari pula Hinata tak henti-hentinya menangis. Naruto selalu menyemangati Hinata, dia juga sangat khawatir pada Hanabi. Tapi mereka sudah mencarinya ke setiap tempat dan tak menemukan Hanabi. Memang, mereka tidak meminta bantuan polisi atau semacamnya, karena mereka takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hanabi bila harus berurusan dengan polisi. Pada saat Hinata berdiri di depan jendela memikirkan adiknya Hanabi, ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Hinata membuka pesan itu, "jika kau ingin adik mu selamat, maka kau harus meninggalkan Naruto, tapi jika kau memilih Naruto, kau harus bersiap-siap kehilangan adikmu. Kau harus datang kemari dan jangan ada satu pun orang yang tahu kau pergi, aku akan mengirim pesan lagi saat kau sudah pergi!"

Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Kalau dia pergi itu berarti ia lebih memilih Hanabi dari pada, tapi kalau dia tidak pergi mereka akan melakukan sesuau pada Hanabi. Hinata tidak punya pilihan, dia harus pergi menyelamatkan Hanabi lalu kembali sebisa mungkin pada Naruto, meskipun saat ini tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hatinya bahwa dia tidak harus memilih antara Naruto dan Hanabi. Hinta memilih kedua-duannya karena mereka berdua adalah orang yang sangat Hinata cintai.

Tak butuh waktu lama Hinata pun segera pergi dari villa karena saat itu juga waktu menuunjukan pukul 10 malam. Semua orang sudah tertidur, Hinata tidak meninggalkan pesan sedikit pun karena dia takut orang itu akan mencelakai Hanabi sebelum dia sampai ke tempat tujuan. Hinata sudah setengah jalan meninggalkan villa, saat itu juga ia mendapatkan pesan, sebuah alamat rumah dimana mereka menyekap Hanabi. Meskipun Hinata tidak tahu menahu daerah tersebut tapi Hinata pasti bisa menemukan alamat itu. Butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata menemukannya, dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkan daerah dimana villa Naruto berada, "aku harus kuat, aku harus menemukan Hanabi!" gumam Hinata.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang berjalan cukup jauh tanpa ada orang dan transportasi yang menemainya, kini kita beralih pada semua orang yang masih berada di villa, waktu menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, itu berarti Hinata berjalan semalaman, jika saja Naruto tahu keadaan Hinata entah apa yang akan dia lakukan padanya, pasti memarahinya! Di villa Naruto semua orang masih tertidur, tapi tidak untuk Naruto yang semalaman tidak bisa tidur, dia bahkan mendengar suara pintu terbuka tapi dia tidak meghiraukannya, Naruto menduga orang itu hanya Kiba atau Sasuke yang kebelet pipis. Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar Hinata.

"Hinata..." Naruto mengetuk pintu, "sayang kau sudah bangun, aku akan masuk!"

Pintu tidak di kunci adalah kebiasaan Hinata, jadi Naruto selalu menyelonog masuk saat Hinata sedang di kamar mandi pun, akhirnya dia selalu mendapat hukuman dari Hinata, misalkan tidak dibuatkan sarapan, atau Hinata bolos bekerja dan itu membuat Naruto juga membolos karena mencari Hinata. Tapi saat ini dia tidak bisa selalu memikirkan kenangan itu, Naruto harus membuat Hinata ceria seperti dulu karena saat ini Hanabi sedang tidak ada di samping mereka, dia harus segera menemukan Hanabi! Naruto memasuki kamar Hinata dan mencari-cari Hinata, tapi diaman pun ia mencari Hinata tidak ada, "ya tuhan, kau dimana sayang?" ujar Naruto.

"Hinata, sayang... Hinata.. kau dimana?"

Naruto terus meneriaki nama Hinata dan itu semua membuat teman-temannya terbangun. Saat mereka bertanya pda Naruto, Naruto mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk mencari Hinata di sekeliling rumah. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah, "kami sudah mencari keseluruh tempat, tapi Hinata tidak ada." Ujar Sai.

"ya tuhan, dimana dia?" ujar Ino.

Naruto sedih karena hilangnya Hanabi, dan sekarang dia terlihat menderita dan menyedihkan karena kehilangan Hinata. Apakah ini hukuman atas semua kesalahan Naruto di masa lalu, ataukah ini cobaan yang harus ia tanggung? Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, tapi saat ini hatinya hancur dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memikirkan mereka berdua. Sai mencoba menghiburnya, begitu juga Sasuke yang mencoba menenangkannya, tapi dua-duanya gagal, "kau seharusnya tidak terpuruk seperti ini Naruto, kau seharusnya berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki mu mencari Hinata dan Hanabi, bukannya seperti... orang yang... kau gila!" ujar Sasuke

"sudahlah, ini bukan saatnya kita berdebat dan menasehati satu sama lain, kita seharusnya bergegas mencari mereka!" usul Sai.

"tapi kemana kita harus pergi?" tanya Ino.

"aku tahu dimana Hinata berada!" ujar Kiba. Itu membuat Naruto bangkit dari keterpurukannya, "dimana... dimana Hinata, katakan padaku Kiba?" ujar Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah Kiba.

~~~###~~~

Hinata telah sampai di rumah itu, ternyata butuh semalaman untuk dia menemukan tempat ini. Hinata melewati tangga itu tapi kakinya sudah tidak bisa melangkah lagi. Hinata hampir saja sampai dan dia sudah terjatuh. Disisi lain orang-orang yang berada dalam rumah elihat Hinata dari layar monitor cctv, dua orang pelayan perempuan datang dan membawa Hinata masuk. Mereka membawa Hinata ke tempat tidur dimana Hanabi berada di ruangan itu. Hanabi melihat kakaknya berbaring di tempat tidur, dia berlari ke arah kakaknya, "kakak, apa yang terjadi pada mu.. oh tuhan selamatkanlah kakak ku!"

"dia tidak apa-apa, dia hanya pingsan, kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau dan kakak mu akan pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini!"

'apa?" ujar Hanabi, "tapi bagaimana dengan kak Naruo dan teman-teman kak Hinata yang lain?"

"mereka tidak perlu tahu kalian pergi kemana, mereka hanya harus mendengar berita bahwa kalian telah pergi jauh dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi!"

"kakak ini siap, kenapa kakak tega sekali berbuat jahat pada kak Naruto dan kak Hinata, apa salah mereka?"

"ooh kau ingin tahu? Begini anak kecil... Naruto tidak salah dalam hal ini, tapi kakak mu lah yang salah, dia sudah salah besar karena berani-beraninya mendekati Naruto dan tidak mau meninggalkannya..."

"tentu saja kakak ku tidak akan meninggalkan kak Naruto, dia sangat mencintainya, mereka berdua saling mencintaiu." Bentak Hanabi, dan itu membuat wanita itu marah, "kau... kurang ajar sekali kau membentak ku dan mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya kau katakan, kau harus ku hukum..."

"hentikan!" seseorang datang dan menghentikan kegilaan wanita itu, hampir saja dia menampar Hanabi. Laki-laki itu dan pelayan pribadinya kini berada di samping gadis itu, "kau jangan melukai gadis kecil ini, dia sangat menggemaskan bukan, lihat matanya yang indah itu sama seperti kakaknya yang cantik..."

"memang.." sambung Hanabi, "pantas saja bukan kalau kak Naruto mencintai kakakku, karena dia cantik, tidak seperti diri mu!" tunjuk Hanabi pada wanita itu, ya tuhan bernai sekali Hanabi berbicara seperti itu. Wanita itu terlihat marah dan dia benar-benar sangat ingin menjewer telingan Hanabi, tapi laki-laki itu menghentikannya, "sudahlah, biarkan saja gadis kecil ini. Setelh aku membawa mereka berdua aku akan memishkannya dengan kakaknya!" ancam laki-laki itu. Hanabi sangat ketakutan saat itu, dia harap kakak nya cepat terbangun dan membawanya keluar dari rumah ini, "kak Naruto selamatkan kami!" ujar Hanabi lirih.

Disisi lain mereka telah bergegas meninggalkan villa dan berangkat menuju tempat Hinata. Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau Hinata ada disana, "kenapa kau tidak memberitahu sebelumnya Kiba, kau sengaja yah membuat Naruto seperti orang gila?" bisik Sai saat mereka tengah berada dalam mobil yang sedang melaju. Kiba hendak berbicara tapi Naruto menyela, "apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" mereka kembali duduk manis dan tidak bergerumul, "kami hanya bertanya pada Kiba bagaimana dia bisa menaruh pelacak itu di ponsel Hinata, hanya itu!" ujar Sakura sambil nyengir.

"kemarin saat kau memberitahu kami kalau Hinata mendapat pesan ancaman, aku meminjam ponselnya dan menaruh GPS di dalamnya, jadi kita bisa tahu kemana Hinata pergi. Aku sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya!" ujar Kiba penuh dengan kesombongan... "yaahhh... kau memang dapat diandalkan Kiba, tapi kau selalu membuat ku frustasi!" ujar Naruto.

"aku hanya ingin tahu apakah sikap over mu masih ada, hanya itu!" Naruto mendengus. Ia sangat bersyukur karena memiliki teman seperti mereka, yang peduli terhadapnya dan terhadap apa yang ia kasihi dan ia cintai. Hinata dan Naruto benar-benar beruntung.

"memang sejak kapan dia bersikap over seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sambil berbisik pada Ino

"kau kan temannya dari kecil, kenapa tidak tahu!" ujar Ino.

"hey, bukan berarti aku tahu segalanya tentang dia, kau ini."

Sakura menarik telinga Kiba, "aw aw... Sakura ini sangat menyakitkan, lepaskan!"

"kau dengarkan apa yang aku tanya, sekarang jawab, sejak kapan Naruto over seperti itu, dia bukan lagi Naruto yang aku kenal dulu. Dia yang dulu berbeda sekali dengan yang sekarang, kau kihat sebdiri kan Kiba.."

"iyah aku melihatnya... dia seperti itu sejak dia mengenal Hinata. Dulu dia memang tidak peduli sedikit pun terhadap wanita atau perusahaannya, tapi setelah ia dan si Shion itu menjauh, dan Naruto bertemu Hinata sikap overprotektiv nya tiba-iba muncul. Menurut mu itu bagus bukan, karena Naruto sudah berubah!"

"iyah, aku suka Naruto yang sekarang." Ujar Sakura.

GPS itu mengarahkan mereka pada sebuah tempat terpencil di sebuah daerah yang sangat asing bagi Naruto dan teman-temannya. Pantas mereka memilih tempat ini, karena tertutupi pepohonan dan juga tidak ada manusia pun yang tinggal di daerah sekitar, "Hinata pasti berjalan kaki saat menuju tempat ini, kasihan sekali Hinata!" ujar Ino. Apa yang Ino katakan memang benar, Naruto memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat darahnya mendidih, Hinata berjalan kaki sejauh ini dan Naruto hanya berdiam diri di rumah saat Hinata kesusahan, tak bisa dimaafkan, orang-orang yang menyakiti Hinata dan Hanabi, tidak bisa di maafkan!"

"lihat, aku menemukan GPS Hinata ada dalam kamar ini, dan sepertinya di setiap sudut rumah terdapat banyak cctv!" ujar Kiba

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ino.

"dia seorang hacker, kau berhati-hati Ino!" ujar Sakura, "benarkah itu, wah kau hebat sekali Kiba!" sahut Ino.

"tentu saja aku kan..."

"jangan banyak bicara, cepat kau kendalikan situasi agar aku dengan mudah menyelinap masuk!" ujar Naruto.

"baik bos, sekarang kau sangat bossy yah... tapi baiklah, ini yang harus kita lakukan. Aku akan menghacking komputer mereka tanpa mereka sadari, aku akan mengarahkan cctv ke arah lain saat kalian mnyelinap masuk, Dan setelah itu, saat kau menemukan Hinata kau harus mengirim sinyal padaku menggunakan ponsel mu, saat itu juga aku akan menghack sistem listrik dan akan membuat rumah itu padam, kau dan Hinata harus bergegas melewati pintu dimana Sai dan Sasuke berada, mereka akan memberi mu tanda, dan apabila kalian terkepung segeralah serahkan Hanabi dan Hinata pada Sakura dan Ino yang menunggu kalian di pintu gerbang belakang, kalian mengerti?"

"wow.. kau benar-benar hebat Kiba, aku tidak menyangka!" ujar Sakura.

"siapa dulu..."

"sudah.. sudah, jangan berbangga diri dulu, ini belum dimulai!" ujar Naruto

Kiba menghela napas panjang, "kita harus bergegas, aku akan mulai sekarang!" ujar Naruto. mereka semua bergegas dan mengamati keadaan sekitar. Naruto mulai keluar dari mobil dan bergegas masuk ke villa itu, Kiba sudah menghacking cctv, terlihat dalam monitor laptopnya. Naruto sudah setengah jalan, dia melihat penjaga dimana, melihat semua penjagaan ini dia teringat kejadian lalu saat Hinata di culik pak tua itu, "apa ini semua rencananya? Kalau memang benar dia dalang dari semua ini, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhnya." Ujar Naruto.

Dipihak lain Hanabi masih menunggu kakaknya terbangun, saat Hinata mulai membuka matanya Hanabi menyentuh pipi Hinata, "kakak kau sudah bangun... kakak, aku takut!" Hinata terbangun lalu matanya melihat Hanabi berada didepannya, dia memeluk Hanabi erat, "kau tidak apa-apa sayang, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Hanabi mengangguk, "aku tidak apa-apa kak, tapi kenapa kakak datang sendirian kesini, dimana kak Naruto?" Hinata menatap mata Hanabi, "kau percaya pada kak Naruto kan?" Hanabi mengangguk, "bagus, karena kak Naruto pasti akan menyelamatkan kita!"

Naruto tahu dimana Hinata disekap karena Kiba sudah tahu posisinya, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia masuk ke ruangan itu, "apa aku harus menerobos masuk dan mengahajr mereka satu persatu? Tapi kalau seperti itu, mereka akan tahu kalau aku menyelinap, baiklah, aku harus berpikir!" Naruto berjalan kembali sembari ia berpikir, ia terkejut karena didepannya ada seorang penjaga yang berkeliaran, Naruto bersembunyi dibalik semak, "sial, ini terlalu sulit dari yang aku duga." Naruto kembali lagi ke tempat sebelumnya, ia berdiri tepat di samping jendela yang terbuka, "bagus." Ujar Naruto.

Naruto masuk melewati jendela, "sial, gelap sekali disini!"

"siapa disitu?" seorang wanita berjalan memasuki ruangan yang dimana Naruto berada disana, "ya ampun, kenapa jendelanya tidak di tutup!" ujarnya. Naruto tidak tahu siapa wanita itu, tapi dari suaranya dia sangat mengenalinya. Tidak mungkin, batin Naruto, tapi kalau memang benar itu adalah dia, aku akan...

"hey kau.." teriaknya pada pelayan, "apa kau sudah memberi mereka makan?" pelayan itu pun menggeleng, "cepat bawakan mereka makan!". Lalu wanita pergi ke tempat dimana Hinata dan Hanabi disekap, "ya tuhan, itu memang benar dia, berengsek!" umpat Naruto. Naruto tahu pasti kemana dia akan pergi, Naruto menyelinap ke dapur dia melihat seorang pelayan laki-laki yang membawakan makanan, lalu Naruto memukulnya dari belakang dan menggantikan tempatnya. Dia harus menutup wajahnya agar tidak ada yang mengetahui.

Saat dirinya berpapasan dengan orang yang ingin sekali ia tampar, ia menahannya. Naruto menunduk saat dia melihat kearah Naruto, "tunggu!" ujarnya, "kenapa kau memakai masker?" Naruto menyamarkan suaranya, "saya sedang terkena flu nyonya." Ujar Naruto, wanita menutup hidungnya, "itu bagus, jangan sampai menulari seisi ruangan ini, terutama dapur!" Naruto mengangguk. wanita melangkah pergi dan Naruto juga melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, "kakak aku mau mandi, apa aku boleh meminjam ponsel mu?" harap Hanabi

"tidak, kebiasaan buruk harus kau hindari, mendengarkan musik di kamar mandi tidak baik, sekarang masuklah!" Hanabi pun memasuki kamar mandi dengan bibir dimanyunkan. Hinata menghela napas berat, dia juga harus mandi, karena semenjak kemarin dia hanya terkena salju, dan itu membuat kulitnya terasa kaku. Hinata mendengar pintu terbuka, dan dia melihat seorang pelayan. Dan Naruto, betapa bahagianya dia melihat Hinata, tapi dia terlihat lelah dan ketakutan. Naruto tidak akan memafkan mereka yang melakukan hal ini pada Hinata, mereka akan mendapatkan balasannya.

"aku tidak lapar, bawa pergi makanan itu, aku tidak akan pernah memakannya!" ujar Hinata.

Bagus. Itu dia wanita ku! Naruto mendekati Hinata, dia tidak lupa tadi bahwa pintunya sudah ia kunci, Hinata bergegas menjauh, "apa yang akan kau lakukan, berhenti disitu!" ujar Hinata. Hinata semakin terpojok dan akhirnya menyentuh tembok, dia tidak bisa melawan entah mengapa ada yang beda dari pelayan ini, "siapa kau?" tanya Hinata, "tebak siapa aku?" ujar Naruto. Hinata merasa nyaman dengan suara itu, suara yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Naruto!" ujar Hinata terdengar seperti berbisik. Naruto pun membuka maskernya dan tersenyum senang, "yah sayang, ini aku!" Hinata pun memeluk Naruto saat itu, dia memeluknya sangat erat, "aku merindukan mu sayang!" ujar Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata erat dan memutarnya dalam pelukan, "aku juga merindukan mu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini, dari mana kau tahu aku disini?"

'cukup, saat ini aku tidak butuh pertanyaan mu, biarkan aku memeluk mu selama beberapa menit!" Hinata pun memeluknya erat sampai-sampai Naruto hilang keseimbangan, mereka terjatuh di tempat tidur, "kau sekarang jadi sangat buas yah, siapa yang mengajarkan mu hah?" Hinata tersenyum, dia menyentuh pipi Naruto, "apa ini mimpi?" tanya Hinata, "tidak sayang ini bukan mimpi!" Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, dan hendak menciumnya. Tapi sayangnya... "kakak.. apa yang..."

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara, dan langsung terduduk, disana Hanabi berdiri dengan wajah terkejutnya, "kak Naruto!" ujar Hanabi.

"Hanabi sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto, seakan tak ada kesalahan diwajahnya.

"apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Hanabi sambil menyipitkan matanya. "tapi aku senang kakak ada disini!" Hanabi berlari dan memeluk Naruto sampai ia pun terjatuh lagi ditempat tidur. Hinata tersenyum malu karena memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan dengan Naruto, "sudah berhentilah Hanabi!" ujar Hinata. Naruto menyeringai, "kau cemburu yah, aku juga akan memeluk mu, ayo kemari!"

"kakak kaya anak kecil, tenang saja aku tidak akan merebut kak Naruto. tapi kalau aku sudah dewasa nanti kakak harus berhati-hati!"

"Hanabi kau..."

Naruto terbahak-bahak mendengar ocehan mereka berdua, "lagi pula kak Naruto juga akan tua nanti, kau mau dengan pria tua?"

"hey hey, jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam pertengkaran kalian!"

"diam!" bentak mereka berdua.

Naruto melongo melihat mereka berdua menoleh ke arahnya, dia menghela napas, "kalian ini... baiklah, sekarang waktunya kita serius, kita tidak bisa berlama-lama ditempat ini, kita harus segera pergi!"

"kau pasti terkejut siapa yang menculik Hanabi dan aku, dia.."

"Shion, aku tahu itu, tadi aku bertemu dengannya."

"bukan hanya dia yang akan membuat mu terkejut lagi, tapi dia bekerja sama dengan..."

"siapa?"

"Orochimaru!" ujar Hinata.

"aku sudah menduganya, yah memang aku sedikit terkejut, tapi yang membuat aku heran bagaimana mereka bisa mengenal satu sama lain dan membuat rencana busuk ini? Sudahlah, ketika aku bertemu dengan mereka, aku tidak segan-segan..."

"jangan... m-maksud ku, terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tidak peduli!" ujar Hinata dan berpaling dari Naruto. Naruto tahu hati dan perkataan Hinata tidak sama, dia menginginkan seperti apa yang Naruto inginkan, yaitu memberinya pelajaran. Naruto memberi sinyal pada Kiba dengan cara mengirim pesan, "aku sudah bersama Hinata, dimana Sasuke dan Sai berada?"

"okeh teman-teman, aku sudah mengirim Sasuke dan Sai di pintu dimana Hinata dan Naruto akan keluar, aku yakin saat lampu padam penjagaan semakin ketat, kalian harus membawa Hinata dan Hanabi saat itu juga, mengerti!" Sakura dan Ino mengngguk cepat.

"Sasuke dan Sai sudah ada di tempatnya, kau harus bergegas keluar dari arah barat, disitu mereka menunggu."

"okeh, Kiba sudah mengirim pesan, kita harus pergi, ke arah sini!"

Rumah itu sudah padam sepenuhnya, dan benar dugaan Kiba, penjagaan di rumah itu semakin ketat, Naruto terus berjalan tanpa ada kendala, tapi ada sebuah cahaya lilin saat dia akan berbelok, lalu Naruto membawa Hinata dan Hanabi menjauh dari cahaya itu. Dia bersembunyi di balik sofa, "hey kenapa pintunya terbuka!" ujar penjaga itu pada temannya. Mereka berdua langsung berlari untuk melapor, "kita harus cepat!" ujar Naruto. mereka sampai di sebuah pintu, dan dibalik pintu itu ternyata ada Sasuke dan Sai, "kalian lama sekali!" keluh Sasuke. "sayang, kau pergilah dari gerbang belakang, disana sudah ada Sakura dan Ino!" Hinata mengangguk.

"jangan sampai terluka!" ujar Hinata, dan Naruto pun mengangguk.

"kau mau kemana lagi, kita harus segera pergi sebelum mereka..." kata-kata Sai terputus.

"suruh Kiba menyalakan lagi listriknya, aku akan masuk!"

"apa kau bodoh, ini kesempatan kita untuk lari, tapi kenapa kau ingin masuk?" bentak Sasuke.

"aku ingin menghajar mereka sekali lagi!"

"siapa?"

"Orochimaru dan wanita sialan itu!"

"apa, jadi... jadi dia Orochimaru dan... Shion?"

Naruto mengangguk, dan entah mengapa listrik menyala kembali, mereka yakin bahwa Kiba sudah ketahuan kalau dia telah menghacking komputer mereka. "aku akan masuk! Kalian ikut atau tidak, aku tidak peduli!" lalu Naruto pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Dia berlarian di koridor mencari tempat dimana Orochimaru dan wanita itu berada, Naruto melihat para penjaga itu juga berlarian, mereka melihat Naruto, "dimana tuan kalian?" lalu mereka mengernyit, "siapa kau.. jangan-jangan.."

"aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

Dipihak lain... "kenapa mereka belum juga datang, apa terjadi sesuatu?" ujar Ino. Hinata semakin kahwatir dengan keadaan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Apa yang Hinata kahwatirkan benar, Naruto terlalu emosi dengan apa yang dia dengar, dia pasti akan memberi pelajaran pada Orochimaru, tapi bagaimana dengan Shion, apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto padanya?

"aku harus masuk!" ujar Hinata.

Naruto mendengar kemarahan mereka, itu membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu mereka menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah masuk ke ruangan itu, "Naruto!" ujar Shion. Orochimaru dan Shion terkejut melihat Naruto berada disana. Mereka mengerti sekarang, ternyata mereka terlalu lemah dalam perhitungan apa yang akan terjadi, "senang bisa melihat mu lagi Naruto!" ujar Orochimaru yang sangat santai dalam menanggapi situasi, berbeda dengan Shion yang sudah ketahuan belangnya, "yah, aku juga sangat senang bertemu dengan mu lagi, akhirnya aku bisa melihat mu untuk yang terakhir kalinya saat ini, kau mengerti maksud ku?"

Orochimaru tertawa dan suaranya menggema keseluruh ruangan, "aku akan merobek mulut mu jika sekai lagi kau tertawa, karena itu adalah tawa terakhir mu!" ancam Naruto. dan seketika itu raut wajah Orochimaru berubah dari senang menjadi marah, "kau selalu merebut semua apa yang aku inginkan, padahal yang ku inginkan hanya dia..."

"diam!" bentak Naruto, "jangan kau menunjuk dia sebagai orang yang kau inginkan, karena dia tidak menginginkan apapun kecuali diriku, dia bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajah mu dan bahkan dia ingin sekali menendang mu keluar dari masa lalunya. Apa kau sadar pak tua, umurmu sudah tidak lama lagi, jadi aku sarankan kau tetaplah diam didalam rumah dan hentikan semua kejahatan mu selama ini agar jika kau mati nanti kau tidak akan masuk neraka. Tapi... sayangnya disini aku berpikir akan menjadi malaikat maut mu, itu kalau kau tidak sadar juga dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Bagaimana? Aku sedang mengadakan tawaran untukkmu?"

"kau ingin membunuhku? Silahkan jika kau bisa!"

Tentu saja Naruto bisa membunuhnya kapan pun Naruto mau, tapi dia tidak akan terburu-buru, "apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya Orochimaru, kau tidak boleh melukai Naruto!"

"diam kau! Siapa kau menyuruhnya menghentikan semua itu, siapa kau hah?" bentak Naruto.

"Naruto aku mencintai mu, selalu.. mengapa kau tidak percaya padaku!"

"disaat aku percaya padamu tapi kau menggoyahkan kepercayaan ku dengan semua kebohongan mu, aku tidak akan lagi percaya pada mu. Dan kau juga telah menyakiti Hinata, orang yang aku cintai, aku tidak bisa memaafkan mu!"

Shion terlihat marah mendengar nama orang yang sangat ia benci, "aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian karena telah menyakiti Hinata." Ujar Naruto penuh kemarahan. Naruto hendak menyerang Orochimaru namun semua penjaga mereka menghadang nya, tak ada pilihan Naruto pun menghadapi mereka. Satu lawan banyak memang sesuatu yang tidak adil, dan itu membuat Orochimaru tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Naruto melawan mereka semua. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian Sai dan Sasuke datang, dengan cepat mereka membantu Naruto melawan mereka. Orochimaru terlihat geram melihat Naruto mendapat bantuan.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto dan yang lain sudah membuat mereka semua menyerah, hingga meninggalkan ruangan itu, "lihat, orang jahat seperti dirimu pantas untuk ditinggalkan, bahkan dari semua pelayan setia mu!" ejekan Naruto membuat Orochimaru marah. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengacungkan pistol itu ke arah Naruto dan kedua temannya, "apa yang kau lakukan, jangan sakiti dia!" teriak Shion.

"kalau aku tidak menyakitinya maka dia yang akan menyakiti ku." Ujar Orochimaru

"kau pengecut!" ejek Naruto.

"diam kau..." Orochimaru menembak kearah mereka, tapi mereka menghindar

"Naruto!" tiba-tiba Hinata datang dan berdiri diambang pintu.

"tangkap dia!" Orochimaru menyuruh Shion untuk menangkap Hinata, Hinata memberontak tapi Shion mengeluarkan pistol nya, "lepaskan Hinata!" bentak Naruto, "aku tidak akan melepaskannya, jika aku tidak bisa memiliki mu maka dia juga tidak akan memiliki mu!" Orochimaru, Kabuto dan Shion bergeas ke arah pintu sambil mengarahkan pistol ke arah Naruto. Mereka keluar dari ruaangan itu hingga menaiki mobil dan membawa Hinata bersama mereka. Teman-temannya yan lain melihat Hinata dibawa oleh kawanan penjahat itu, lalu Naruto datang menyuruh Kiba menjalankan mobil dan mengikuti mereka.

Orochimaru menembaki mobil yang dikendarai Naruto dan teman-temannya, tapi mereka mampu menghindar. Mereka terus saling mengejar satu sama lain, Hinata berteriak memanggil nama Naruto, "diam kau!" bentak Shion, "aku tidak akan diam, kau yang harus diam, kau sudah ditolak Naruto, tapi kau masih saja terus mengejarnya, kau yang seharusnya mendapat predikat wanita penggoda, itu cocok untuk mu!" Hinata balas membentak Shion. Shion menyakiti Hinata dengan menarik rambutnya, tapi Hinata tidak tinggal diam, dia juga membalasnya, "hey kalian berhentilah! Perintah Orochimaru. Tapi mereka tidak berhenti, Hinata tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobil dan terbuka, "aku akan menjatuhkan mu kalau kau tidak berhenti!" ujar Shion.

"silahkan jatuhkan aku, aku jamin Naruto pasti akan membunh mu!"

"kau..." ujar Shion

"tuan, mobil ini tidak bisa berhenti, aku rasa remnya blong."

"apa? Jalan saja terus, dan..."

"aku rasa tidak bisa, di ujung sana ada..."

Mobil tidak bisa berhenti dan diujung sana terdapat jurang yang curam, Hinata tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hinata menggigit lengan Shion, dan Shion pun melepaskan Hinata, Hinata terhempas dari dalam mobil dan terjatuh dijalanan. Mobil semakin melaju dan mereka tidak bisa menghindari kecelakaan, suara teriakan terdengar sangat kencang menggema dalam benak Hinata, teriakan itu semakin memudar kala mobl mereka jatuh ke dalam jurang. Dan suara ledakan terdengar sangat keras, mobil yang mereka kendarai meledak dan terbakar sudah semua yang ada didalamnya. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, ia hampir saja jatuh bersama mereka, tak jauh dari jurang itu Hinata tergeletak dan kesadarannya sedikit menghilang.

"Hinata!" Hinata mendengar namanya disebut, dia yakin itu adalah Naruto.

Mereka bergegas menolong Hinata dan Naruto membawa Hinata ke dalam mobil, "ya tuhan, ini benar-benar luar biasa, mereka mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya mereka dapat dari dulu!" ujar Kiba, mereka semua turut prihatin dengan kejadian ini, tapi mereka juga lega karena Hinata baik-baik saja. Salah satu dari mereka memanggil polisi dan ambulance, sampai mereka melihat keadaan Hinata yang ternyata tidak terlalu parah, hanya benturan dikepalanya yang membuatnya terasa sangat sakit, "kakak, kakak kau baik-baik saja kan!" ujar Hanabi.

"kakak baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa Hanabi!" ujar Sakura menenangkan Hanabi.

Beberapa jam kemudian ambulance datang, Hinata dibawa ambulance dengan yang lainnya, sedangkan Sai, Kiba dan Sasuke memberikan laporan pada pihak berwajib. Dalam perjalanan Naruto terus menggenggam tangan Hinata, syukurlah Hinata bisa keluar dari mobil itu sebelum jatuh ke jurang, Naruto sangat bersyukur sekali, menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tidak bisa menlindungi Hinata, ini adalah kesalahannya karena membiarkan Hinata tertangkap oleh mereka. Hanabi memeluk Naruto, Naruto mengusap kepala Hanabi, "kakak baik-baik saja!" ujarnya pada Hanabi.

^^Bersambung...^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Biarkan Aku Mencintai Mu**

Chapter The Last

Setelah kejadian kemarin, saat Sai, Sasuke, dan Kiba memberikan laporan pada pihak berwajib dan membenarkan semua kejadian, mereka langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit, dan kini mereka semua ada disana sedang menunggu Hinata. Saat Hinata membuka matanya dia melihat semua teman-temannya ada disana dan sedang tertidur. Ruangan itu cukup luas karena Naruto ingin Hinata bisa melihat semua teman-temannya ada disampingnya, "Hinata!" ujar Naruto. Naruto menggenggam tangannya, "tangan mu dingin sekali, kau belum makan yah?" ujar Hinata, "jangan kahwatirkan aku, aku tidak apa-apa!" Naruto membantu Hinata duduk, "mereka terlihat lelah sekali, apa semuanya sudah makan?"

"mereka sudah makan."

"dan kau belum?"

"dan aku belum."

"kalau begitu kau harus makan!"

"yah, aku harus makan!"

Naruto tidak tahan lagi, ia memeluk Hinata erat, dan Hinata membalas pelukannya, "maafkan aku, aku bodoh karena membirakan mu terluka, ini salahku, aku yang bodoh, aku bodoh.. maafkan aku!" Hinata menangkan Naruto dengan membelai pipinya, "kau tidak salah, lihat, sekarang aku baik-baik saja, semuanya sudah berakhir bukan!" Naruto memeluk Hinata lagi. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Hinata, tidak akan membiarkan Hinata terluka lagi, dan ini adalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya Hinata harus merasakan luka dan rasa sakit, di kemudian hari nanti dia hanya akan membahagiakan Hinata, hanya itu tujuannya mulai saat ini.

Menjelang musim semi Hanabi kembali lagi ke asrama nya, dia akan menjalani hari-hari belajarnya dengan senyum hangat, karena semua pengalam buruk selama liburan telah sirna dan tak akan pernah lagi terjadi, "kak Naruto, terima kasih untuk liburannya dan semua yang kakak berikan pdaku dan pada kak Hinata, aku sangat beruntung mengenal kakak!" Naruto memeluk Hanabi, "kakak juga sangat senang memiliki adik ipar yang manis seperti dirimu, kau harus rajin belajar dan teruslah berbahagia setiap hari, karena kau tahu, kakak akan selalu membahagiakan mu dan kakak mu, kakak berjanji!"

"kakak belum menikah dengan kak Hinata, maka dari itu cepatlah nikahi kakak ku!"

"akan aku lakukan, tapi kau harus tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi, oke!"

Hanabi mengangguk cepat, ia lalu berpamitan dengan Naruto dan berjalan menuju kakak nya, "jangan lupa belajar dengan tekun sayang, kau harus lulus dengan nilai terbaik, jangan kecewakan aku dan kakak Naruto!" Hanabi mengangguk, ia lalu memberi pelukan hangat pada teman-teman kakak nya, "kak Kiba, kak Sai, kak Sasuke, kak Sakura dan kak Ino, terima kasih untuk semuanya, suatu saat nanti aku akan tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi, jadi kalian harus mengenaliku yah saat itu, karena aku pasri akan bertambah cantik!" semuanya tersenyum dan memebrikan pelukan hangat mereka.

Hanabi tidak akan pergi jauh, dia hanya akan berada di asrama, setiap minggu Hinata juga pasti bisa mengunjunginya kalau dia mau, tapi ini sangat berlebihan bukan, mereka melakukan perpisahan secara resmi, yaahh... semata-mata hanya untuk membuat Hanabi senang karena banyak yang mengantarnya ke asrama, "dia menyebalkan, tapi aku pasti merindukannya!" ujar Kiba. Mereka semua tertawa, Kiba dan Hanabi menjadi musuh berat saat mereka liburan di musim dingin yang lalu, "kau yang menyebalkan, dengan anak kecil saja kau tidak mau mengalah, dasar!" ejek Sasuke.

"teman-teman, karena kita sudah mengantar tuan putri, sebaiknya kita merayakan pesta, kalian mau?" ujar Sai

Semuanya bersorak, tentu saja mereka ingin melepaskan semua pikiran yang mengganggu mereka selama musim dingin yang kacau itu, dengan semua kejadian demi kejadian yang Hinata alami beberapa tahun terakhir ini membuatnya mendapatkan pelajaran dari semua pengalaman buruknya itu, kini mereka berada di sebuah caffe untuk merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan, "kau benar Sai, jika kita tidak menghormati orang tua, maka mereka akan membalasnya dengan tidak menghormati kita juga, itulah yang aku rasakan pada Orochimaru." Semuanya tertawa mendengar Hinata mengatakan hal itu, kecuali Naruto, "apa yang kau lakukan padanya Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangkat bahu.

"dia selalu mengejek orang itu saat dia selalu datang ke panti, dan suatu hari dia melempar bola salju ke arahnya, itu mengenai wajahnya!" ujar Sai.

"dan aku yakin itu adalah sebuah kesengajaan!" sahut Ino.

"kau berani sekali melakukannya Hinata, tapi dia memang pantas, dia beruntung hanya mendapatkan bola salju, kalau saja batu..." ujar Kiba

"wow, itu pasti menyenangkan." Sambung Sai.

"tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan kecuali melihatnya mati." Ujar Naruto

"dan dia sudah mati, kau pasti senang bukan, Hinata?" timpal Sasuke.

"ya ampun kalian ini, mengerikan sekali memberikan komentar nya, jangan dengarkan mereka Hinata, mereka memang seperti itu!" ujar Sakura.

"tidak ada yang mengerikan Sakura, mereka berdua benar, aku sangat senang melihat Orochimaru telah tewas," ujar Hinata, Naruto terkejut mendengar Hinata mengatakan hal itu, mereka semua terlihat tegang dan was-was dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata lagi, "dan aku juga senang karena kita semua disini... bisakah kita berhenti membicarakannya, kalian terlihat tegang sekali saat aku mengatakan hal itu, ayolah aku hanya bercanda, jangan dianggap serius!" Hinata menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Mereka semua tiba-tiba tertawa, "aku kira kau bersungguh-sungguh Hinata, aku sangat takjub bila kau memang mengatakan hal itu dengan penuh kesungguhan." Ujar Kiba sambil tertawa.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "itu bukan diriku jika aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh!"

"itu benar, Hinata tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, dia adalah gadis yang baik, seperti apa yang dia katakan saat dia..." tiba-tiba Ino berhenti berbicara karena Hinata menutup mulutnya, "ooh ayolah, kita harus tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Ino!" protes Sakura, "dia mengatakan kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang mengganggu Ino bahwa dia adalah gadis yang baik setelah ia memukul anak laki-laki itu, dan kalian tahu? Dia mengancam mereka kalau mereka mengganggu Ino lagi, apakah itu yang sebut gadis baik?" ujar Sai menyelesaikan kalimat Ino, semuanya membelalakan matanya saat Sai mengatakannya, termasuk Naruto. Tapi ucapan terima kasih untuk Sai. Namun dia mendapatkan pelotoan dari Hinata.

"hahahaha... kau memang gadis yang baik menurut ku Hinata, kau nomor satu!" ujar Kiba

"Hinata, kau tomboy waktu kau kecil?" tanya Sasuke.

"itu benar!" Ino meyakinkannya.

"aahh kalian ini, aku juga tomboy waktu dulu, tidak apa-apa Hinata, jangan merasa malu, kita sama-sama menjadi feminim bukan, lihat sekarang, kita seksi... cantik... dan..."

"Sakura, ini bukan obrolan wanita, lihat disekeliling mu ada banyak laki-laki!"

"Sasuke aku hanya membenarkan, iya kan Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat, "ya tuhan kau setuju dengan Sakura, apa boleh buat, kalau begitu aku juga ikut dengan pembicaraan ini!" sahut Ino. Semua menatap ketiga wanita itu bergantian, "baiklah teman-teman, kurasa kita sudahi saja pembicaraan, aku sudah sangat mengantuk sekali!" ujar Naruto. ia pun berdiri, dan tak lupa menarik Hinata untuk berdiri, "selamat malam semuanya!" ujar Hinata, lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain, mereka hanya tersenyum geli melihat kedua pasangan itu.

"kau bilang kau mengantuk, kenapa kita disini?"

"aku tidak bilang kalau aku ingin segera tidur."

"baiklah, apa yang akan kita lakukan di taman ini, apa hanya duduk saja..."

"kita duduk dan memandang bintang, kau mau melakukan hal itu denganku?"

Hinata dan Naruto kini duduk disebuah bangku dengan sangat nyaman, Hinata memeluk Naruto dalam damai, dan mereka melihat bintang bersama-sama. Jam menunjukan pukul 11:30 dan waktunya untuk mereka pulang, saat di perjalanan Hinata melihat pedagang ayam goreng, dia pun menghentikan Naruto untuk meminggirkan mobil, "aku ingin ayam goreng!" pinta Hinata, "ini sudah larut, tidak baik makan makanan yang berat, kau pasti akan gendut nanti!"

"itu hanya ayam goreng, aku mohon!"

Naruto pun meyerah ia keluar dari mobil dan membelikan ayam untuk Hinata, saat sudah di mobil Hinata tidak ada, "Hinata, dimana dia!" Naruto melihat Hinata kembali menuju kearahnya dengan membawa sebuket minuman soda, "ayo kita pulang!" ujar Hinata. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Hinata lakukan dengan semua itu. Mereka telah sampai di apartement, Hinata membawa ayam goreng dan minuman soda itu sendirian, Naruto lalu membukakan pintu dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sata Hinata memasuki ruangan.

Dia menaruh ayam dan minuman itu di meja di depan tv brgitu saja, sementara itu ia pergi mondar mandir dari kamar mandi ke ke lemari pakaian, ternyata dia mau mandi. Naruto hanya terus memperhatikan Hinata, dia duduk dengan santai menyilangkan lengannya di dada, tersenyum dan menyeringai lebar. Saat Hinata mandi Naruto hanya terus mendengarkan bunyi gemericik air yang jatuh, dia menggelengkan kepala lagi, "ya tuhan kau menyiksaku!" ujarnya. Setelah Hinata selesai mandi dan memakai gaun tidur nya yang terlihat seksi itu, ia kembali ke lemari pakaian dan mengambil selimut. Naruto tercengang melihat penampilan Hinata, ia bergegas ke arah Hinata.

"kau mau meyiksaku dengan penampilan mu hah?"

"menyiksa? Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan menyantap ayam dan soda itu, kalau kau mau bergabung kau harus mandi terlebih dahulu!"

Naruto lalu menuruti saran Hinata, ia pun bergegas mandi, sementara itu Hinata duduk manis di depan tv, oh dan ia tengah memilih salah satu CD untuk ia tonton. Saat Naruto selesai mandi ia melihat Hinata tengah menonton film romantis dengan menyantap ayam goreng dan menikmati soda di tengah malam, Naruto pun menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya, "kau mau berbagi?" Hinata menyodorkan ayam goreng itu, "dingin sekali kau hari ini!" gumam Naruto. Hinata tidak mendengarkannya, dia tetap fokus menonton film.

Hinata menikmati ayam goreng itu, dan Naruto senang melihat Hinata dengan lahap memakan ayam itu, "apa yang terjadi dengan mu saat ini, kau terlihat berbeda!" ujar Naruto. Hinata masih terdiam, mungkin dia terlalu fokus, Naruto kembali bertanya tapi tidak ada jawaban, cukup, dia sudah tidak senang lagi sekaranf, Hinata sudah sangat mengabaikan dirinya. Naruto menggapai tangan Hinata dan memakan ayam itu saat Hinata akan memakannya, dia memepersempit jarak antara mereka.

"jangan abaikan aku!"

"kenapa kau mengganggu sekali sih, kalau kau mau ambil saja, jangan memakan punyaku!"

Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan menjauh darinya, Hinata meminum soda dan memakan ayam sudah terlalu banyak, dia akan sakit nanti, dan Naruto takut kalau sampai itu terjadi. Hinata terlihat masih kuat dengan memakan semua ayam dan meminum soda-soda itu, sampai-sampai Hinata bersendawa. Dia mengambil paksa ayam yang akan di makan Hinata, "berhenti makan!" Naruto meraih ayam itu, dia mendekat ke arah Hinata, "aku bilang jangan abaikan aku!" Naruto menatao Hinata intens, "aku hanya ingin diperhatikan!" ujar Hinata.

"begitu, itu berarti aku adalah pria yang bodoh."

Naruto menyeringai, ia tak tanggung-tanggung dan dengan cepat mencium lembut bibir Hinata, "rasa ayam." Ujar Naruto. Hinata terkikik geli, "apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata memekik terkejut saat Naruto mengangkatnya, Naruto juga mematikan tv itu dan memadamkan penerangan. Ia membawa Hinata ke tempat tidur dan membaringkannya disana, Naruto memosisikan dirinya tidur menyamping dengan menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, dan tangan yang satunya membelai pipi Hinata, "kenapa mematikan lampunya?" tanya Hinata.

"aku ingin membuat moment terindah dalam kegelapan bersama mu!"

"moment apa itu?"

"entahlah!"

"tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mu."

"aku disini, dan terus memandang mu!"

Hinata tidur menyamping hingga punggungnya menyentuh dada Naruto, Naruto melingkupi Hinata dengan lengannya, "kau akan gendut nanti jika kau terus makan ditengah malam!" Naruto mencium pipi Hinata, "kau malu melihat ku gendut, itu berarti kau akan menendangku keluar, begitu?" Naruto terkekeh, "seperti apapun dirimu aku akan tetap mencintai mu."

"kalau aku gendut bukan karena makanan, apa kau tetap akan melihat ku?"

"kalau bukan karena makanan, lalu apa?"

"hamil, mungkin!"

"tidak jadi masalah. Kau mau mendengar sesuatu yang menakjubkan?"

"apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menghela napas hingga mengenai pipi Hinata, "menikahlah dengan ku... hiduplah bersamaku... tidur dengan ku setiap hari dan bangun setiap pagi bersama ku... jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku... semuanya, lakukanlah semuanya bersama ku, kau harus mau!"

"kau terdengar memaksa sekali."

"yah... aku memaksa, kau harus mau, jangan menolakku!"

"aku tidak akan menolak, tentu saja aku mau, aku mau melakukan semuanya bersama mu, selamanya!"

Naruto semakin memeluk Hinata erat, "aku mencintai mu." Bisik Naruto, "aku juga mencintai mu." Balas Hinata.

~~~###~~~

Beberapa tahun kemudian setelah semua kenangan yang telah mereka rangkai sebagai seorang kekasih, kini mereka akan memulai kehidupan baru mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri. Mereka berdua pindah ke rumah Naruto dan menyerahkan apartement yang penuh kenangan itu pada Hanabi yang sudah tumbuh dewasa dan semakin tinggi. Kini kehidupan baru mereka akan dimulai saat ini juga, "sayang, kau melihat dasi ku yang warna biru?" ujar Naruto.

"dasi biru? Bukannya Hanabi memotong-motong dasimu karena kau tidak menghadiri pertunjukan teaternya, kau lupa?"

"ah yah, gadis kecil yang nakal."

"pakai ini saja, ini terlihat bagus!"

Hinata memakaikan dasi berwarna merah tua itu pada Naruto, Naruto mengamati wanita yangsekarang menjadi istri tercintanya, "kau cantik!" ujar Naruto. Hinata terus memakaikan dasi itu tanpa mendengar Naruto mengatakannya, lalu setelah itu dia sudah selesai memakaikannya. "sudah siap!" ujar Hinata.

"kau tidak mendengarkan ku yah?"

"aku dengar, kau bilang aku cantik kan, itu selalu aku dengar setiap hari, aku sudah bosan!"

"kau bosan.."

"iyah aku bosan, suatu saat nanti kecantikan akan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu, dan itu pasti terjadi juga padaku, aku akan keriput."

"walau pun kau keriput kau tetap tampak cantik di mataku, aku sungguh-sungguh."

"uuh-huh.. baiklah, saatnya kau pergi bukan, kau bilang ada meeting jam 08:00 ayo pergi!"

"baiklah aku pergi, tapi setidaknya kau memberiku... ciuman selamat pagi, mungkin!"

"kau terus melakukan hal itu saat aku masih tidur, menyebalkan! Kau pasti akan melakukan hal itu setiap hari bukan."

"tentu saja, aku bebas melakukannya, karena kau istriku!"

"yakin, sebelum jadi istrimu kau juga... aku tahu kau melakukannya, tidak sopan!"

Hinata menyilangkan lengan di dada dan menoleh ke arah samping menjauhi tatapan Naruto, "aku bisa melakukan apupun sayang, karena aku bisa, dan karena kau adalah milikku. Kau tahu, kau sudah aku jadikan milikku sejak aku melihat mu. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencium mu bukan, dan sekarang aku ingin mencium mu saat ini!"

Hinata meraih pinggang Hinata, dan mencium bibir istrinya dengan lembut, tanpa sadar Hinata terhenyak dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Naruto. Mereka berdua terhenyak, sampai-sampai tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang tengah mengamati mereka, "ooh kakak ipar ku yang berkuasa, kau mengintimidasi kakak ku!" ujar Hanabi yang berdiri diambang pintu. Mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman itu, dan menatapa ke arah Hanabi yang menyipitkan mata, "kau tidak sopan Hanabi, kau masih..."

"aku sudah besar kakak, tahu apa yang namanya ciuman!"

"aaahh bagus, itu dia adik ipar ku, kau cerdas sekali nak. Bagaimana pagi ini kau mau aku antar ke sekolah?"

"dengan senang hati kakak ipar!"

Hanabi berlalu dari pintu dan menuju mobil, "kenapa dia selalu tiba-tiba muncul sepagi ini?" tanya Hinata, "dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, sepertinya laki-laki itu juga suka pada Hanabi!"

"kau tahu.. tapi aku tidak!"

"Hanabi bercerita padaku."

"dan padaku tidak, kakak kandungnya sendiri?"

"sudahlah sayang, aku jamin dia hanya adik mu, tapi anak kita nanti, dia akan selalu bercerita pada mu mengenai masalah cintanya, aku jamin itu!"

"oh yah, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu pada mu, aku ingin mengatakannya kemarin saat sebelum tidur, tapi aku lupa. Naruto, aku... aku hamil."

'apa? Kau apa? Ini... ya tuhan Hinata, aku... aku akan menjadi seorang ayah? Sayang?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat, "kau akan jadi ayah, dan aku akan jadi ibu!"

Naruto memeluk Hinata erat, mengangkatnya dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya, "aku mencintai mu sayang." Teriak Naruto. Hinata memekik dan berteriak kegirangan, "sayang, kau adalah hal terindah yang aku miliki, dan si kecil kita ini adalah hal yang terindah kedua yang akan aku miliki, terima kasih sayang!" mereka saling berpelukan, dihari-hari ini mereka akan menunggu kehadiran si kecil, setiap hari dan sepanjang waktu, selama kehidupan mereka masih terus berjalan, mereka akan menghiasi hidup mereka dengan semua kenangan dan moment terindah dengan menunggu kehadiran anak pertama mereka.

~~~###~~~

Hinata merasakan sentuah lembut di bibirnya saat dirinya masih setengah sadar, dia yakin Naruto pasti tengah... "sayang, ayo bangun!" Naruto mencium Hinata dengan lembut. Kemudian Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto tengah memandangnya, "kau sangat cantik!" ujar Naruto, Hinata terkikik geli, "kau masih saja mengatakan hal itu, aku sudah punya dua anak, mungkin sudah ada keriput di antara kelopak mataku!" Naruto memeriksanya dengan membelai lembut.

"tidak ada, kau masih... sangat cantik."

Naruto mencium pipi Hinata, lalu hidung, mata dan turun ke bibirnya, "sudah hentikan!" Naruto tidak berhenti, dia terus mencium Hinata, "Naruto... Na.. mmph..." Hinata menggeliat saat Naruto menyetuh perutnya lembut, itu membuatnya geli, "ayah... ibu...!"

Tiba-tiba suara itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka, "ya tuhan.. mereka.." Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "lihat, kau tidak akan lebih leluasa sekarang, mereka adalah tameng ku!" mereka adalah malaikat-malaikat kecil yang tuhan kirimkan untuk Hinata dan Naruto, seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan, tampan seperti ayahnya dan cantik seperti ibunya. Mereka berdua sampai di kamar dan melihat orang tua mereka masih terduduk di tempat tidur.

"ayah, ibu... aku lapar!" ujar Boruto kecil.

"Himawari juga..." ujar anaknya yang paling kecil, gadis cantik yang terlahir begitu menganggumkan.

"kau lihat, anak-nak kita lapar, kau masih enak-enakan tidur, Boruto, Himawari, ibu kalian ini malas sekali, akalian mau ayah hukum ibu?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk, "tapi kalian juga harus ikut menghukum ibu oke?" mereka berdua juga mengangguk, "dalam hitungan tiga..."

"oowh tidak..!" ujar Hinata.

"satu.. dua... tiga.."

Hinata jatuh terhempas ketempat tidur saat Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari menghujaninya dengan ciuman di pipinya, "oohh hentikan! Boruto, Himawari..." Hinata mengelak tapi mereka tidak menyerah untuk memberi hukuman itu.

"baiklah, baiklah... ibu akan memasakan sesuatu yang baru untuk kalian, tapi tolong berhentilah!"

Dan saat itu juga mereka berhenti, "horeeeee... " mereka berteriak kegirangan, "ayo Hima, kita tunggu ibu di dapur!"

"sayang, tunggu ayah dan ibu yah..." teriak Naruto, "apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata.

"maksudnya adalah..."

Naruto membuat Hinata terhempas kembali ke tempat tidur, "kuarasa mereka tidak akan marah jika menunggu sebentar saja karena..." Naruto mulai mencium bibir Hinata, dan Hinata hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan suaminya yang selalu usil, tapi walaupun begitu Hinata juga sangat senang karena rasa cinta Naruto padanya semakin bertambah setiap hari, dia sangat bersyukur atas semua itu. Kini kata-kata cinta 'biarkan aku mencintai mu' selalu Hinata simpan dalam hatinya, karena kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata pertama dan terakhir dari orang pertama dan terakhir bagi Hinata, ialah Naruto, suaminya, miliknya, dan hidupnya, untuk saat ini dan selamanya.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
